Tenha cuidado com o que você deseja
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Todos nós desejamos saber o que vai acontecer no nosso futuro e se Hermione Granger não tivesse feito esse pedido durante uma conversa com uma certa bruxa loira talvez esse desejo nunca fosse virar realidade... Uma tradução de Christina Potter09
1. Eu gostaria de saber

Oiiii gente! Tudo bom com vocês? Sim, aqui estou eu (de novo) com mais uma tradução HH (Claroooo) de Christina Potter 09, as histórias dela realmente são incríveis e ela tem um monte, que saber um dia não traduza todas? Super recomendo para quem é, assim como eu, fã de HHr, essa história é pós RM, obviamente ignorando o epílogo, espero sinceramente que gostem e deixem reviews. Bjoos!

* * *

Hermione Granger subiu os poucos degraus que dava para a casa dos Lovegood, bateu na porta umas duas vezes e ficou à espera de uma resposta com o vento frio de abril fazendo seus cabelos se moverem de um lado para outro. O dia estava feliz e ensolarado, mas o humor de Hermione estava o pior possível, ruim o suficiente para fazer desaparecer o sorriso da, sempre sorridente, Luna no momento que ela pôs os olhos na melhor amiga.

—Oh, em nome do narguilés ... você brigou com Ron novamente— Ela disse e Hermione apenas suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, entrando na casa quando a loirinha abriu a porta totalmente como um convide.

—É tão obvio assim? — Hermione perguntou com um certo veneno em sua voz e Luna balançou a cabeça, preparando um chá com sua varinha.

—Na verdade, eu pude ouvir seus gritos ... eram altos o bastante para serem ouvidos daqui. Tenho que admitir que os níveis da sua voz são impressionantes. —Luna disse parecendo verdadeiramente impressionada e Hermione não tinha certeza se deveria rir ou chorar com o "elogio" da amiga.

—Que bom que, pelo menos alguém, descobriu meu talento.— Ela finalmente disse.

—E toda essa briga foi por causa...? — Luna perguntou e Hermione suspirou, jogando os braços no ar.

—Porque ele não aceita que eu quero acabar com ele! — Hermione finalmente disse e Luna riu.

—Ronald sempre foi um pouco teimoso — Luna disse e Hermione suspirou, franzindo a testa.

—Não é engraçado, eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu pensei que a parte mais difícil seria realmente lhe dizer a verdade, e não tentar convencê-lo do porque não devemos ficar juntos. — Hermione exclamou enquanto Luna servia o chá para as duas.

Havia se passado apenas alguns anos depois da guerra, três para ser mais preciso e Hermione Jane Granger já estava cheia de se sentir sufocada por causa de seu relacionamento com Ron Weasley. Na primeira briga séria que eles tiveram, Hermione tinha pensado que tinha sido apenas por causa do período de adaptação, sem o medo da morte rondado... apenas inseguranças e ciúmes: Ela queria voltar para Hogwarts, enquanto Ron não.

Quando Ron não conseguiu entrar na Academia de Auror, enquanto Harry sim, as coisas apenas pioraram. Hermione e Harry tinham que passar horas em seus cursos educacionais do ministério enquanto o ruivo tinha se comprometido a ajudar George com a loja que queria abrir em Hogsmeade como uma forma de homenagear a memória de Fred. E o relacionamento dos dois não pareceu ficar melhor conforme os meses foram passando pois em vez de encontrar mais coisas em comum como um casal, ambos só perceberam que na realidade eles tinham realmente mais coisas que não gostavam um no outro escondido por causa da pressão da guerra.

Seu relacionamento no início era intenso, interessante, uma vez que eles tinham superado seus anos de adolescência e entrado na fase adulta, mas muito cedo, a relação estava caindo aos pedaços com ambos ficando cansado de toda a raiva reprimida e todo o problemas não resolvidos que vinha crescendo desde seus anos como amigos.

E tinha sido difícil encontrar a coragem para enfrentar a realidade, mas ela era uma pessoa lógica, realista, e estava cansada. Cansada de se machucar e ferir um de seus melhores amigos. E, honestamente, ela esperava que Ron fosse maduro o suficiente para aceitar o fracasso, e eles conseguirem seguir em frente e juntos, talvez, ainda poder salvar a amizade já muito danificada com a tentativa inútil de se tornar um casal.

— Não me entenda mal, mas por que você não foi ver o Harry depois da briga com Ron? — Luna perguntou, puxando Hermione para fora de seus pensamentos, e a morena imediatamente se sentiu desconfortável. Harry era uma questão totalmente diferente.

Depois de sua separação com Ginny, apenas alguns meses após a guerra, ele e Hermione nunca tinham sido tão próximos antes. Era como estar de volta na tenda por conta própria, sem pressões exteriores. Ele estava lutando para aguentar todo o drama do pós-guerra e ela estava tentando fazer o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava encontrar um caminho para salvar seu relacionamento com Ron. Os dois amigos tinha se apoiado durante o período dos estudos, com Hermione em Hogwarts no primeiro ano pós guerra e depois mais alguns meses no ministério enquanto Harry, com o suporte dela, estava estudando por conta própria para conseguir entrar na academia de aurores do ministério no seu segundo ano.

Depois de toda a luta, de toda as lágrimas, Hermione sempre iria acabar batendo na porta de Harry e ele iria abrir sem pensar duas vezes e abraçá-la com força para que ela pudesse desabafar toda a sua dor e decepção. E Harry tinha estado lá, como ela tinha estado durante a guerra, para confortar e cuidar dela antes que ela pudesse suprimir a dor e voltar para seu buraco de desespero e lutar por Ron.

O que Hermione não queria admitir de jeito nenhum era o fato de que esses sentimentos confortáveis lentamente se transformaram em algo mais, algo ainda mais quente, algo maior. Ela sabia que Harry era uma pessoa incrível, ela sabia que ele era ótimo, que eles não eram apenas os melhores amigos ... mas ela não se permitia sentir algo mais por ele, ela estava namorando Rony, melhor amigo dela e de Harry. Mesmo ela tendo, tecnicamente, escolhido Harry e passado alguns dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida apenas ao seu lado, quando Ron foi embora, ela simplesmente não poderia aceitar isso, ela não queria nem pensar no que iria aconteceria se ela admitisse tais sentimentos.

A falta de conhecimento sobre como Harry estava se sentindo era outra razão para ela parar de pensar em coisas como aquela. Já ia ser o suficiente se separar de Ron, adicionar isso a estar com Harry seria demais para todos e qualquer tipo de esperança para salvar a sua amizade com Ron iria voar para fora da janela.

E justamente naquele dia, houve novos encargos adicionais em seus ombros, a evolução daquele dia contribuía cada vez mais para a decisão dela de romper com Ron e, em breve, ela precisava falar com Harry. A promoção para o Canadá poderia ser a melhor maneira de resolver de uma vez por todos os seus problemas, ou melhor fugir deles.

No início, quando ela foi informada sobre a oportunidade, Hermione tinha recusado, mas seu superior lhe disse para tirar um tempo e pensar sobre isso, não responder tão rapidamente. E ela fez, e enquanto ela tinha Ron gritando em seu rosto novamente sobre como eles não estavam indo bem e como ela facilmente desistiu do relacionamento deles, depois de apenas três anos brigando um com o outro, começou a pensar sobre a promoção de uma perspectiva diferente. Seria por alguns anos, poucos anos, apenas para construir a sua carreira, seria bom, o Canadá não era assim tão longe da Inglaterra e ela poderia aparatar com freqüência.

Ela se sentia como se finalmente pudesse respirar da presença sufocante de Ron e seus sentimentos frustrantes e, possivelmente, sem retorno de Harry. Talvez se afastando iria ajudar a todos. Ela poderia finalmente morar sozinha; tomar suas próprias decisões sem ser jugada por Ron ou mais alguém. Harry ainda seria uma ferida aberta, mas se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, eles não tinham muito futuro juntos e ela estava tão cansada de estar nessa bagunça que nem ao menos estava disposta a tentar .

—Uhm ... ele ainda está nesse seminário com sua equipe. — Hermione finalmente admitiu desconfortável sob os olhares estranhos de Luna Lovegood, como essa menina poderia sempre arrancar a verdade de alguém era algo que Hermione não entendia.

—Entendo...há algo que você desejaria me dizer? —Luna perguntou docemente e Hermione olhou para a amiga por um bom momento antes que ela pudesse se abrir e derramar toda a sua preocupação e medo da decisão que ela estava prestes a fazer.

—OK, hoje, a Sra Keller, minha superior no departamento de Aplicação da Lei, felicitou-me pelo meu trabalho no ministério e depois que a Suprema Corte viu minha apresentação sobre uma nova lei de liberdades das criaturas mágicas de vida média de dez anos, eles decidiram me oferecer uma nova posição, uma promoção do Ministério da Magia no Canadá por alguns anos. Houve conversas entre os dois ministérios e eles estão pronta para me aceitar, se eu quiser. E, francamente, eu não sei o que fazer, eu já estou cansada de Ron, eu apenas não consigo lidar com um monte de coisas que estão acontecendo por aqui, um monte de situações ... Eu me sinto como se estivesse no limite e como se nada me segurasse aqui e ao mesmo tempo, tem. E eu não sei o que fazer, Luna. —Hermione finalmente explodiu e Luna permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo, Hermione não tinha certeza de como ela fez para não explodir em lágrimas de novo, mas ela conseguiu apenas olhar para Luna desesperada por qualquer tipo de resposta.

—Bem, então, eu estou aqui para resolver os seus problemas, eu acho. — Luna disse e Hermione sorriu docemente à vontade de sua amiga de ajudar. —Primeiro vamos lá... —Luna adicionou e Hermione sentiu que, mesmo se Luna não ajudasse em alguma coisa, uma conversa seria, pelo menos, iria ajudá-la. —O que é que você quer agora, mais do que qualquer coisa? — Luna perguntou e Hermione considerou a pergunta. Depois de um momento, ela suspirou e respondeu honestamente.

—Eu gostaria de poder saber o que vai acontecer no futuro. — Hermione finalmente disse e riu com tristeza. —Dessa forma, se eu pudesse ver o que acontece, então, eu poderia saber o que fazer agora, para saber pelo que vale a pena lutar. — Hermione adicionou e, em seguida, olhou para Luna que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

—Nós podemos verificar a esfera, nessas últimas semanas eu venho tenho praticado adivinhação em um nível avançado. —Luna ofereceu mais animada e desta vez Hermione riu com humor, adivinhação seria a última coisa na qual ela iria confiar em suas ações, mas ela estava feliz em ter uma amiga como Luna que tentava de verdade animar seus espíritos.

—Está tudo bem, Luna, obrigado pela oferta, mas adivinhação não é algo em que eu confiou ou acredito, por isso obrigado, mas não. —disse Hermione, mas Luna não parecia disposta a desistir.

—Mas se isso é o que você quer mais do que qualquer coisa, de alguma forma tem que fazê-lo. — Luna disse e Hermione suspirou ainda com um sorriso no rosto, às vezes, sua amiga maluca poderia agir como a pessoa mais doce do mundo.

—Está tudo bem, Luna, realmente. Agora, eu tenho que ir de qualquer maneira, Harry supostamente deve estar de volta esta noite, e eu prometi que iria fazer um jantar para ele, eu perdi uma aposta sobre Quadribol e livros, então agora eu tenho que cozinhar para ele. —Hermione disse e Luna olhou para ela em dúvida. —Eu sei, ele insistiu que eu devia cozinhar, eu não tenho certeza de quem realmente perdeu aqui — ela acrescentou e as duas meninas riram, sabendo que cozinhar não era o ponto forte de Hermione Granger.

Hermione se levantou e seguiu Luna até a porta, eles se abraçaram em um adeus e Hermione aparatou direito da parte de fora da porta de Luna, deixando a bruxa loira com o sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

* * *

Harry Potter aparatou dentro de sua casa com um enorme sorriso no rosto, finalmente de volta, finalmente em casa e duas horas mais cedo do que o previsto.

Já que tinha chegado mais cedo, ele poderia cozinhar para Hermione que estava para chegar em duas horas e meia. Mesmo vencendo a aposta, Harry desejava algo mais saboroso do que a sopa de cogumelos que ela, provavelmente, iria cozinhar para eles. Afinal, ele sabia que ela tinha ido falar com Ron e uma boa refeição com lasanha e vinho poderia animar os ânimos de qualquer um.

—Olá Harry — uma voz o assustou enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos. O que o fez convocar sua varinha e em um instante ela estava apontada para a fonte da voz, o que o fez ficar surpreso quando viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Luna sentada na sua sala de estar.

— Qual é a forma do patrono de Luna? — ele perguntou, certificando-se de que era realmente ela e Luna sorriu.

—É um coelho e você está ficando igual Moody — ela disse e Harry sorriu, lembrando-se do auror e abaixou a varinha.

—Vou aceitar isso como um elogio — ele respondeu e se sentou no sofá diante dela. —Está tudo bem?— ele perguntou ele.

—Eu vi na esfera que você iria voltar mais cedo e decidir lhe fazer uma visita, além do mais, eu tenho que falar com você sobre algo severamente importante. — Luna disse e Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro ficar tenso ante suas palavras.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa com Hermione ou Ron, ou o resto? —Ele perguntou, com medo do que iria ouvir e no momento que Luna balançou a cabeça, seu coração parou. Será que algum inimigo atacou durante sua ausência?

—Eles se separaram, ou, na verdade, Hermione terminou com Ron e ele ainda não aceitou isso muito bem. — Luna explicou e Harry soltou a respiração, aliviado.

—Foi só isso? —ele perguntou e Luna balançou a cabeça.

—Hermione desejou saber o que acontece no futuro—acrescentou Luna e Harry desta vez suspirou tanto em frustração quanto em alívio.

—Luna, isto não está fazendo nenhum sentido. — ele finalmente disse. —Eles estão bem? — acrescentou a pergunta e Luna olhou para ele.

—Oh, você quer dizer fisicamente? Sim, até onde eu sei, eles estão perfeitamente bem. —ela acrescentou e Harry sentiu um alívio sacudir seu corpo. —Porém, a condição emocional de Hermione é o que me deixou com medo. — Ela acrescentou e Harry olhou para ela. —E uma vez que você é o único capaz de curar isso, pensei em falar com você. — ela finalizou e desta vez Harry ficou mais tenso que antes.

—Me desculpe? — ele perguntou, incrédulo, não tendo certeza do que fazer ou dizer, uma palavra errada e Luna poderia descobrir isso.

—Bem, desde que você está apaixonado por ela... —Luna finalmente disse e Harry arregalou os olhos, ele provavelmente não precisava falar nada, afinal.

—Uhm ... sobre o que você está falando?— ele perguntou diplomaticamente. Luna sorriu para ele com um olhar compreensivo.

—Oh! OK, você vai tentar jogar esse jogo sujo e eu vou me sentir uma idiota por ter tirado a conclusão errada. — Luna disse e Harry olhou em volta com tensão.

Ninguém poderia saber sobre isso. Seus sentimentos por Hermione deveriam ser mantido em segredo, ninguém devia saber que ele estava apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, a primeiro e, pelo que parecia, a única mulher que já provocou tantos sentimentos dentro dele.

Hermione era a principal pessoa em sua vida depois da guerra. Todos esperavam que Gina fosse "A" garota, mas ele percebeu que precisava de uma mulher que o conhecesse de verdade, o aceitasse, curasse suas feridas e não apenas remendar-los com paixão. Ele precisava de alguém que ficasse ao seu lado, segurasse sua mão ou gritasse em seu rosto quando ele precisava, não uma fã, não alguém que apenas ia segui-lo sempre; e ele simplesmente sabia que não podia alcançar todas as expectativas de Gina em um relacionamento.

Já fazia mais de meses desde que Harry percebeu que tinha certos sentimentos por Hermione,e por mais que fosse egoísta da parte dele, ele ficou feliz quando ela lhe disse que iria terminar com Ron, o fazendo se sentir o pior dos amigo no mundo. Mas ele estava feliz, porque Ron não merecia Hermione, não do modo como ele a tratava, ela não merecia menos do que cuidado absoluto e amor.

—E como é que eu vou ajudá-la? — Harry finalmente perguntou, não vendo mais sentindo em esconder algo que era, supostamente, tão claro para Luna. A bruxa loira sorriu brilhantemente para o amigo, esperando pela questão desde que ela entrou em seu apartamento.

—Eu tive uma ideia e só posso esperar que você irá me ajudar a ajudar Hermione — disse Luna e Harry se perguntou por que ele sempre acabava entrando em situações como aquela e seus olhos se arregalaram quando Luna tirou do bolso algo que certamente pertencia a Hermione.

—Por que, em nome de Merlin, você tem o vira-tempo de Hermione? — Harry perguntou e Luna sorriu marota para o amigo.

—Eu tenho pesquisado sobre coisas diferentes desde que a guerra acabou e eu voltei para casa com o meu pai, e uma dessas coisas foi adivinhação como eu disse à Hermione antes...

—Você falou com Hermione?

—Não me interrompa.

—Desculpa.

—E além de adivinhação, eu pesquisei sobre viagem no tempo e me deparei com um feitiço que requer um vira-tempo, uma pessoa para lançar o feitiço e uma pessoa para ser o tema da magia. É um feitiço raro, uma vez que o ministério tem todos os vira-tempos, mas como Hermione tem um, e nós temos o dela... — Luna disse e Harry balançou a cabeça, ele já estava exausto do seminário e viagem no tempo foi a última coisa que ele esperava discutir.

—Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta. — Harry disse e Luna sorriu novamente.

—Eu peguei o vira-tempo antes de vir para cá, no apartamento de Hermione, enquanto ela estava no banho, seus feitiços de proteção me permitem aparatar lá. —Luna respondeu, e Harry olhou para Luna em estado de choque.

—Você arrombou sua casa? — Harry perguntou, incrédulo e Luna balançou a cabeça.

—Eu aparatei como uma dama, ela simplesmente não me ouviu entrar porque estava no chuveiro, eu fiz accio no vira-tempo e fui embora pela porta para não aparatar novamente. — Luna respondeu e Harry desta vez escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Ele não iria de jeito nenhum enviar Hermione pro passado por nada no mundo.

—Luna, me explique direito como funciona esse feitiço e por que eu deveria fazer algo assim porque, honestamente, enviar Hermione para um passado que ela esta tentando esquecer parece terrível para mim.— Harry disse pacientemente.

—Eu não disse que nós vamos mandá-la para o passado, pelo contrário, vamos mandá-la para o futuro — Luna disse e Harry desta vez olhou para ela boquiaberto.

—Para o futuro? — Harry perguntou e Luna balançou a cabeça quase casualmente.

—Sim, para o futuro ... você sabe, o período de tempo que ainda está para vir. Podemos enviar ela para lá pelo tempo que desejamos, poucos dias, por exemplo, e ela pode perceber como sua vida pode ser boa se ela fizer as coisas direito no presente. Ela está em um grande dilema.— Luna disse e Harry ainda estava olhando para ela como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse surgido de repente no seu pescoço.

—Por que deveríamos fazer uma coisa dessas? Por que ela está em um dilema? O que aconteceu? E como sabemos que ela está feliz em seu futuro? —Harry perguntou, incapaz de esconder o nervosismo.

— Respondendo à sua primeira pergunta: as coisas entre ela e Ron acabou há muito tempo e vocês dois se amam e já esta na hora de finalmente ficarem juntos ... Eu quero dizer já faz anos, homem, você merece um pouco de felicidade. —Luna começou e Harry olhou novamente boquiaberto para ela, Hermione estava apaixonada por ele? Como ela poderia saber? Quando ela soube sobre isso?

Ele estava com tanto medo de que, mesmo que ele finalmente encontrasse coragem de contar a ela sobre como ele se sentia, Hermione não seria capaz de corresponder a seus sentimentos, e isso não apenas o faria sofrer como também iria mudar completamente a amizade deles.

—Para responder a segunda e terceira questão, nesta manhã, ofereceram a ela uma oportunidade de trabalho no Canadá, por alguns anos, e ela está considerando seriamente aceitar, porque ela está cansada demais para continuar com Ron e com muito medo de ficar aqui e lutar por você. — Luna disse calmamente, mas Harry se levantou de seu assento, toda a exaustão física e mental, esquecida.

—O QUÊ? — ele perguntou assustado e Luna olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça apenas uma vez. Harry permaneceu de pé, enquanto Luna continuou falando.

—E para responder a sua última pergunta, eu vi que ela vai estar muito feliz através da adivinhação.— Luna completou e Harry suspirou, caindo para trás no sofá.

Hermione queria ir embora, para outro país, ela queria fugir. E ela estava apaixonada por ele. Ele esperava que algo, qualquer coisa acontecesse entre eles quando ela rompesse com Ron, mas isso mudava totalmente os fatos, as esperanças e os sonhos ...

Hermione queria fugir e Harry não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela, ele sentiu o desespero aumentando, fazendo-o engasgar com a ideia de perdê-la.

E então sua mente focou na resposta de sua segunda questão: adivinhação. Ele odiava adivinhação, outra coisa em comum com Hermione. Ele não podia enviar Hermione, sob um feitiço, para o futuro para ver todas as prováveis coisas boas que ela viver, podia? Era uma loucura, era perigoso, ele já tinha viajado no tempo, com ela, e sabia como era perigoso.

Mas, por outro lado, ela já estava considerando aceitar o emprego em outro país e ela deveria estar mais confusa do que nunca, para chegar a fugiu. Nem mesmo quando a morte beirava em cada esquina, Hermione tinha fugido. .

Então, ele só poderia supor que ela não tinha certeza de seus próximos movimentos e Harry sabia que quando Hermione Granger estava incerta sobre algo, ela poderia facilmente tomar as decisões erradas. Ela precisava de um pequeno empurrão e talvez, esta viagem, se ele fizesse tudo certo para garantir sua segurança...

—Como esse feitiço funciona? — Harry finalmente perguntou e Luna sorriu marotamente.

* * *

E então, o que vocês acham? Muita loucura? Essa fanfic é simplesmente minha paixão, ela é tããão fofinha que eu precisava traduzir! Espero que gostem e por favor por favor por favor, deixem reviews, se vocês estão gostando, bjoos e até a próxima.


	2. O Plano

—Ok, explique de novo, eu ainda tenho perguntas. —Harry disse enquanto olhava para a Luna que parecia muito animada para a sua opinião.

—O feitiço não vai mandar a pessoa fisicamente pro futuro, apenas sua consciência atual será mandada para o seu corpo no futuro, tanto que ela só irá lembrar das coisas que fez até agora. Hermione vai precisa estar inconsciente quando a magia for realizada, por isso, quando ela chegar, você vai ter que lançar um feitiço nela. Enquanto isso, eu vou permanecer escondida em algum lugar. Todas as suas necessidades biológicas será magicamente satisfeita, para que ela não venha sentir fome, dor ou qualquer outra coisa. — Luna disse, mais uma vez e Harry acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez, principalmente para si mesmo enquanto absorvia toda a informação.

—E alguém do futuro vai saber sobre isso enquanto ela estiver lá? Por exemplo, eu vou saber que ela esta diferente? Quero dizer, desde que eu sei agora, eu vou saber ... não?—Harry perguntou, não tenho certeza se ele se fez entender, mas Luna balançou a cabeça.

—Ninguém vai saber, ela vai ter que encontrar seu próprio caminho. Hermione não vai ser exatamente uma espectadora da própria vida, ela vai estar em seu próprio corpo, vai ter que agir como ela mesma. As pessoas ao seu redor não vão saber sobre a sua mudança, mas eles provavelmente vão ficar desconfiados de que algo está errado, mas desde que eles não sabem agora, eles não saberão no futuro. Já, você, como agora não sabe em que período de sua vida futura irei mandá-la então, provavelmente, não será capaz de entender. Quanto a mim, eu vou saber, mas eu vou estar no exterior durante o período do feitiço... sorte a minha. — Luna disse e Harry suspirou, não tendo certeza do que ela estava dizendo.

—Ela vai ter dificuldade em aceitar tudo isso, ela é uma pessoa de fatos.—Harry disse, pensando no medo que ela ia sentir quando percebesse as coisas tão diferente. —Ela vai ficar em estado de choque— acrescentou Harry e Luna deu um sorriso enorme.

—Isso é o que ela precisa, um choque, um empurrão, algo para provar para ela precisa fazer as escolhas certas.— Luna disse

—E como o seu próprio futuro vai agir depois que ela voltar pro presente? — Harry perguntou.

—Ela vai se lembrar e saber de tudo o que aconteceu quando sua forma presente esteve lá, sua forma futura será absorvida lá, não é como se ela fosse ter duas personalidades, a atual e a futura.— Luna respondeu, e Harry suspirou, não tendo exatamente certeza se tinha entendido tudo.

—E ela vai para..? — Harry perguntou e Luna sorriu.

—Daqui a dez anos, 2010, é o período de tempo que eu vi através da adivinhação, mas eu não posso te dizer mais especificamente. — Luna disse e Harry suspirou de novo, isso poderia ser mais louco?

—A distância de Londres para o Canadá é 3.500 milhas ... — Luna apontou como se ela pudesse ver o que ele estava pensando e Harry suspirou, Hermione ir para o Canadá também era loucura.

—OK e por quanto tempo devemos mandá-la?— Harry perguntou e Luna deu de ombros.

—Uma semana. — respondeu Luna e Harry olhou em choque para ela.

—Uma semana? Ela estará dormindo por uma semana? E como exatamente é que vamos explicar para todos o sumiço dela por uma semana? — Harry perguntou.

—O aniversário da mãe dela está chegando, só é falarmos que Hermione viajou com a família para comemorar com seus pais, todos vão acreditar, especialmente se você disser que ela não teve tempo para informar porque foi uma viagem planejada de última hora. — Luna disse e Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça, desde que Hermione tinha trazido seus pais de volta para a Inglaterra, há dois anos, ela tinha se tornado muito mais próxima deles.

—E o que exatamente vamos dizer a seus pais? —Harry perguntou e Luna sorriu.

—Que ela vai estar em um seminário do ministério por uma semana, com nenhum meio de comunicação por causa da seriedade do curso, posso manipular a minha voz com um feitiço e falar com eles através do felephone, fingindo que eu sou Hermione para ter certeza que eles vão acreditar. —Luna disse e Harry suspirou.

—Telefone. — ele corrigiu e Luna assentiu.

—Esse mesmo— ela confirmou e Harry olhou descrente para a bruxa por um momento.

—E o ministério? Ela não pode ficar afastado de seu trabalho por uma semana inteira, alguém vai notar.— Ele perguntou e Luna sorriu novamente.

—Eu posso mudar a minha letra, escrever uma carta e dizer que Hermione está doente. —Luna disse simplesmente e Harry gemeu.

—Isso é ilegal!

—Desde quando você segue as regras?

 _Excelente ponto…_

—Você realmente pensou em tudo, não foi? — Harry perguntou e Luna sorriu com seus grandes olhos sonhadores brilhando.

—Bem, quando Hermione me falou que desejava saber o que acontece no seu futuro, eu acabei lembrando desse tipo específico de viagem no tempo, e no final minha mente construiu todo o plano, agora vamos fazê-lo. —Luna disse feliz e Harry suspirou mais uma vez naquela noite.

—E, você me garante que ela não correrá nenhum tipo de perigo, certo? — ele perguntou e Luna olhou para ele divertida.

—Você é muito sentimental... e não, ela não vai estar em qualquer tipo de perigo, eu prometo. —A Loirinha respondeu e Harry acenou com a cabeça, hesitando por um momento e, em seguida, decidiu perguntar.

—Desde que eu estou envolvido nesse futuro, você pode me dizer o que acontece? —Harry perguntou, mas desta vez Luna balançou a cabeça.

—Primeira coisa, é o futuro de Hermione que estamos falando aqui. Tudo o que sei agora, pode mudar, essa é a razão pela qual temos que fazer Hermione passar por isso, se não o fizermos, o futuro que eu vi provavelmente nunca vai acontecer, e Harry James Potter, mesmo com seu altos e baixos, o futuro que eu vi é digno da tentativa — disse Luna e Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. —Se você quer saber sobre o futuro ... as coisas podem começar mudar... é melhor que apenas ela saiba. — Ela acrescentou mas a mente de Harry permaneceu na informação anterior.

—Quais altos e baixos? Ela vai estar em apuros? —ele perguntou, se alguém lhe dissesse há poucos dias que ele estaria fazendo perguntas sobre os detalhes da adivinhação de Luna, ele ia mandar ou-os para o hospital, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes.

—A vida não é perfeita, Harry, seu futuro vai ser feliz porque vocês fizeram a coisa certa, mas sempre haverá pessoas e situações que irão causa problemas. — Luna disse e Harry desta vez se levantou e começou a andar, Luna de repente estava cheia de enigmas e ele não gostava disso.

—Luna ... seja clara, ela vai ficar bem? — Harry perguntou e Luna balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

—Ela vai, mas nem todo mundo vai ficar bem com suas escolhas... — Ela respondeu Harry sentou-se no sofá, uma dor de cabeça lentamente começando a surgir.

—Mas ela estará segura? —Harry disse para garantir.

—Sim, perfeitamente segura e bem, ela só vai precisar se ajustar nos primeiro par de dias, mas seu futuro é perfeitamente tranquilo e interessante. —Luna disse e Harry suspirou, sua curiosidade estava comendo-o de dentro para fora, mas ele sabia que não podiam brincar muito com o tempo.

—Não podemos deixar ela completamente no escuro, precisamos lhe dar alguma pista sobre o que esta acontecendo. —Harry disse e Luna assentiu.

—Vou me certificar de lhe dar alguma nota magica que só ela vai ver e entender. Ela vai ser informado de onde está e de que ano esta. E vamos traze-la de volta a tempo do baile do ministério, na próxima quarta feira. Ninguém vai suspeitar de sua ausência desde que ela esteja de volta no dia anterior ao baile, dois dias antes do da memória da segunda guerra. Luna explicou seu plano e não sabia se sentia admirado ou assustado com a mente da loirinha...

—Agora, devemos fazer o jantar e quando ela chegar, eu vou me esconder na cozinha, sob o manto da invisibilidade. Quando Hermione lhe contar sobre o Canadá, ofereça mais bebidas e coloque um pouco da poção de sono que tenho aqui comigo em seu copo e o resto será por minha conta.

—OK, vamos fazê-lo. — Harry disse e Luna sorriu marotamente.

* * *

Hermione Granger suspirou enquanto pegava sua varinha e colocava em seu bolso, pronta para ir para casa de Harry e preparar o jantar de ambos. Desde a conversa com Luna naquela tarde, ela estava pensando sobre o que fazer e, mesmo que estivesse com medo, preocupada e triste, ela tinha decidido que ir para o Canadá seria a melhor opção, afinal, seu relacionamento com Ron já estava acabado, ele querendo ou não, e ela provavelmente nunca teria algo com Harry, assim a distâncias ajudaria a todos. Além disso, a parte lógica do seu cérebro não parava de gritar que essa era uma ótima oportunidade, tanto para sua carreira quanto para sua sanidade, ela precisava de uma pausa e uma pausa de alguns anos, parecia bom. A única coisa a fazer era dar a notícia a Harry, seus pais, seus amigos e, em seguida, aceitar a oferta e ir embora ... parecia assustador.

Ela agarrou os sacos com as compras que havia feito um dia antes e aparatou.

No momento seguinte, ela estava dentro da sala de Harry, com todas aqueles móveis familiar que ela tinha ajudado a decorar, logo após o termino do relacionamento do moreno com Gina, e ela tinha que admitir: seu gosto estava por todo o lugar.

O som de movimentos na cozinha deixou Hermione em alerta e a bruxa rapidamente agarrou sua varinha, indo com cautela para perto da porta, Harry não era para ter retornado até mais tarde e, supostamente, ninguém deveria estar no seu apartamento. No momento em que ela ia invadir a cozinha, Harry abriu a porta e olhou surpreso para ela.

—Eu sabia que tinha ouvido o som de aparatação de algum lugar. — Harry disse sorrindo para Hermione, que abaixava a varinha surpresa e um pouco cautelosa. —Meu patrono é um veado, por falar nisso. — acrescentou, e só então Hermione aproximou-se dele e o abraçou com força.

—Você voltou mais cedo. — disse ela perto de seu ombro, seu abraço durando mais tempo do que o habitual. Ela sentiu ele acenando com a cabeça, mas não se afastando.

—Sim, nós terminamos mais cedo do que o esperado. —Harry respondeu enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados e sentia seu aroma inebriante. Ele finalmente a soltou e os dois jovens se entreolharam por um momento, seus braços ainda vagamente abraçados. Ele estava suado, com um avental que ela tinha comprado para ele e seu coração batia acelerado apenas com a ideia de ter que dar a ela a poção do sono que Luna tinha preparado. A loirinha, inclusive estava escondida sob um feitiço na cozinha.

—Você está bonito com o avental. —Hermione brincou com ele e Harry corou, mas sorriu.

—Foi um presente da melhor cozinheira da Grã-Bretanha. — Harry brincou de volta e Hermione o empurrou de brincadeira.

—Eu tenho melhorado! — Ela exclamou e Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça com um olhar de "Sim, claro" em seu rosto quando os dois estavam dentro da cozinha. —Então, como foi a missão? —Hermione perguntou enquanto tirava seus de mantimentos e o guardava dentro da geladeira para a próxima vez.

—Você sabe ... chato, cansativo ...— Harry disse casualmente e Hermione sorriu.

—Muito simples para o Homem-Que-Derrotou-Você-sabe quem, certo? — Hermione disse com um tom de provocação na sua voz.

—Exatamente! —Harry disse, no mesmo tom e estufou o peito de brincadeira, mas depois ficou sério e abriu a primeira panela para adicionar um pouco de sal no interior do molho para a lasanha. Ele pegou um pouco com a colher, soprou-lo até ficar mais frio e levou até os lábios de Hermione, que provou e deu um sorriso.

—Muito bom, Sr. Potter! — Hermione elogiou, pegando a colher e dando um pouco para o próprio experimentar. Harry não consegui evitar olhar para o lugar onde Luna estava escondida, atrás da mesa da cozinha para não tropeçar acidentalmente em Hermione e então ele olhou para a morena cujo olhar tinha sido perdido em algum lugar entre o frigorífico e a janela da cozinha.

—Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos? —Harry perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele, ele sabia o que ela estava pensando, não só porque Luna lhe tinha dito, mas porque ele a conhecia muito bem.

—Eu terminei com Ron e ele não está aceitando isso muito bem ainda. — Hermione finalmente disse suspirando. Harry rapidamente largou a colher e se aproximou de Hermione que estava sentada no balcão. Ele entrelaçou as mãos dela na sua e sorriu para ela.

—Era para acontecer, todos nós sabemos que, é melhor assim, agora ... você pode ter uma mente mais clara para decidir o que você quer ...—Harry disse, esperando que ela entendesse a mensagem.

—Eu ... quando terminamos de comer, eu quero falar com você sobre algo. —Hermione disse. E de repente, Harry não teve mais dúvidas: Ela já havia tomado sua decisão e tinha vindo lhe dizer que estava indo embora para o Canadá, então mesmo que seus batimentos cardíacos estivessem acelerado, ele iria enfeitiçar sua melhor amiga.

—OK ... tem algo errado? — Ele finalmente perguntou, se fazendo de bobo. Hermione assentiu, mas deu um pequeno sorriso.

—É, mas ... Eu acho que é a melhor coisa a se fazer — Ela respondeu—Mas, deixe isso para mais tarde, eu estou morrendo de fome e se eu me lembro bem, você tem um ótimo vinho escondido em algum lugar aqui, certo? —Hermione perguntou e Harry suspirou depois de outro momento, os olhos de Luna eram penetrantes um buraco em suas costas. Ele finalmente balançou a cabeça e apontou o armário atrás de sua cabeça.

Hermione convocou dois copos e abriu o armário com cuidado para não machucar sua cabeça. Ela abriu a garrafa, colocou nos copos, pegou um e entregou o outro para Harry que o pegou com um sorriso e o levantou.

— Ao nosso futuro— ele disse e podia jurar que ouviu uma pessoa especificamente enrolada em um manto de invisibilidade rindo levemente.

Os dois prepararam o resto da refeição falando sobre o que aconteceu nos dias passados longe um do outro. E quando acabaram ambos se sentaram confortavelmente no tapete da sala de Harry, que apontou sua varinha para o rádio e uma música suave começou a tocar em uma estação de rádio e os dois imediatamente relaxaram, começando a comer sua refeição.

Quando Hermione finalmente admitiu que Harry era o melhor cozinheiro, esse começou a gritar pelo seu sucesso e ganhou um empurrão de Hermione.

—Pare de fazer isso! — Hermione queixou-se de brincadeira quando Harry começou a fazer uma dancinha da vitória. Ela lhe deu uma cotovelada e ele recuou, seus braços se movendo para baixo no reflexo e derrubando uma tigela pequena com queijo, Hermione engasgou de surpresa, mas Harry apenas lançou um feitiço.

—Você é tão cruel comigo. — comentou Harry e Hermione apenas sorriu quando tudo ficou limpo. Ambos congelaram quando perceberam a música que estava tocando.

 _Pass me that lovely little gun_

 _My dear, my darting one_

 _The cleaners are coming, one by one_

 _You don't even want to let them start_

Harry decidiu que este momento não devia ser desperdiçado, levantou-se lentamente e, como se nada tivesse mudado, como se Voldemort ainda estavesse vivo e eles ainda estavam por conta própria, em algum lugar perdidos no meio do nada, ele estendeu as mãos para ela pegar de modo eles pudessem dançar.

Hermione olhou para ele com olhos vidrados, ela sempre teria que estar acabada para dançar com ele? Naquela época, Ron os tinha traído, eles não tinham nenhuma esperança com a guerra e tudo e agora, ela tinha que contar a ele sobre suas decisões ... ela se sentia tão triste, tão preocupada, como se esta dança, de alguma forma, seria sua última, e desde que ela tinha decidido partir, era verdade.

Ela levantou as mãos lentamente, como naquela época, há três anos, encaixando perfeitamente na mão de Harry, e ficou de pé. Ele a guiou até o centro da sala, dando graças a Deus, por ser uma canção longa, longa o suficiente para que eles possam se divertir.

E, assim como naquela época, eles começaram a dançar devagar, compartilhando a dor da notícia sem aviso prévio e, ao mesmo tempo, absorvendo a liberdade do momento. Como naquela época, ele tinha começado a dança depois de ver o quão frágil Hermione parecia, e como ele queria fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para ajudá-la. E, desta vez, no final da dança ele ia agir de uma forma muito diferente para que eles pudessem ter o que negaram pela primeira vez: um futuro juntos.

Quando a musica estava acabando, ele puxou a mão dela de brincadeira e passou os braços ao seu redor e inclinou a cabeça em seu ombro, absorvendo seu aroma.

—Então me diga o que está errado. —ele sussurrou e sentiu seus ombros caindo, seu corpo enrijecendo e sua cabeça que descansa em sua cabeça com o rosto olhando para longe.

—O ministério ... está me dando uma oportunidade de trabalho, uma promoção ...— Hermione começou, não sabendo outra forma de abordar todo o assunto. —No Canadá ... por alguns anos. — ela sussurrou essa parte. —E eu decidi aceitar o trabalho. — acrescentou, desta vez, ela não tinha certeza se ele a ouviu desde sua voz estava quase extinta, mas o seu assentimento a fez entender que tinha. Eles pararam de dançar, mas não se atreveu a olhar um para o outro, Hermione sentiu medo, ele ia ficar bravo com ela? Será que ele vai gritar por não ter ao menos considerando a sua opinião? A canção foi lentamente desaparecendo, as últimas letras sendo repetidas no final.

Só então Harry moveu sua cabeça, e a obrigou a olhar nos seus olhos. A mente de Harry estava correndo solta, ela tinha revelado o que queria, e ouvi-la dizer isso em voz alta doeu mais do que ele esperava. E mesmo se todo o seu ser, alma, corpo e mente queria apenas fechar esta pequena distância e beijá-la sem sentido, mostrar a ela sem feitiços o que ele queria, o que ambos mereciam, ele obrigou a se afastar, pois sabia que beijá-la só iria complicar as coisas, só iria fazê-la mais desesperada.

—Isto é ... quero dizer ... É isso que você quer? — Ele finalmente perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele quase chocada, esperando uma reação diferente ...

—Bem ... sim. — ela finalmente mentiu.

—Então, nós temos que fazer um brinde a esta promoção. —Ele finalmente disse, podendo ver a dor em seus olhos, o desespero, e a maneira que ela havia mentido para ele. Ele a conhecia demais para se apaixonar por ela mentira, no entanto, ele jogou junto. —Espere aqui até eu encher nossas taças para um brinde ao seu novo trabalho. —Harry disse indo para a cozinha.

Ele correu para cozinha no momento que Luna tirou a capa e aproximou-se com o pequeno frasco da poção.

—Pelo amor de Merlim, não fique confuso com as taças.— Luna sussurrou parecendo, pela primeira vez, preocupada, enquanto deslizava a poção dentro da taça de Hermione e mexeu levemente para misturá-lo com o vinho que Harry tinha posto.

—Fique pronta para realizar o feitiço. — Harry sussurrou de volta e pegou as taças, indo para a cozinha com seu coração batendo mais rápido agora que o momento havia chegado.

—Aqui vamos nós. — ele disse se aproximando de Hermione no sofá, onde ela estava sentada, com o olhar perdido no chão, seu rosto uma máscara de dor. Matava-o por dentro ver ela assim, mesmo que no fundo, uma parcela de culpa era dela. Eles estavam muito bem sendo ambos os covardes dentro das fronteiras da Inglaterra ...

—Pela sua promoção. — Harry finalmente disse, erguendo o copo um pouco, Hermione olhava para dentro de seus olhos por um momento interminável antes que ela pudesse bater seu copo no dele e tomar um gole da bebida.

Harry colocou seu copo para baixo primeiro, sabendo que ele logo iria precisar de ambas as mãos em breve. Hermione fez o mesmo, muito mais lenta, a poção entrando em vigor imediatamente. Seus movimentos tornaram-se mais lento, seu rosto se suavizou completamente e quando ela se virou para ele, com os olhos fechados, adormeceu imediatamente. Harry rapidamente a pegou e a carregou ate seu quarto, a depositando na sua cama.

—Luna! Ela está dormindo! — Harry chamado e a bruxa loira apareceu depois de um momento com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto Harry lutou a com culpa dentro dele, se isso não fosse bem-sucedido, ele tinha perdido a segunda chance de beijar Hermione e ainda teria que explicar por que ele enfeitiçou ela ... se ela não cortasse sua língua magicamente primeiro, juntamente com outras partes da sua anatomia.

Harry ajeitou a cabeça de Hermione na cama para ter certeza que de forma alguma a garota ia ficar desconfortável, enquanto que Luna tirava o Vira-Tempo e colocava-o no pescoço de Hermione. Luna empurrou Harry para longe com o cotovelo e o homem de cabelos negros foi obrigado a parar com seu gesto.

Luna fechou os próprios olhos e tirou sua varinha, apontando para a testa de Hermione, em seguida, seus lábios, sua garganta, seu coração, sua barriga, perto do zíper de sua calça jeans e finalmente seus pés. Ela então fez um movimento circular acima da bruxa que dormia, bateu no Vira-Tempo sete vezes com a varinha e falou, com os olhos ainda fechados.

—Meu uso e valor para vós são aferidos pelo que você precisa fazer. Eu marco os dias cada um nem tenho ainda correr mais que o sol.— Luna lançar o feitiço, Harry sabia que isso estava escrito no Vira tempo de Hermione mas, ele não tinha ideia que eram um feitiço real.

O pequeno dispositivo brilhou sete vezes e depois parou. Luna, colocou a varinha atrás da orelha, tocou o vira-tempo e deu sete voltas, o pequeno objeto pairou sobre a sua própria acima do peito de Hermione, até o ponto que sua correia permitiu-lhe e ele girava em torno de si. Luna finalmente se virou, olhou para Harry e sorriu depois de um momento.

—Nós terminamos,quando ela acordar vai estar em 2010. —Luna anunciou alegremente e Harry sentiu borboletas no estômago.

Era isso; eles tinham acabado de mandar Hermione para dez anos no futuro ...

* * *

Oii gente! Alguma sugestão de como vai ser o futuro de Hermione? 

Queria agradecer a quem está lendo a fanfic e pedir por favor por favor, deixem reviews, meus lindos. Traduzir uma fanfic dá um pouco de trabalho e seria ótimooo saber que tem gente gostando, não custa nada, certo?

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Sei bem como você se sente, amiga. Eu também meio que odeio finais tristes (acho que já deu para perceber isso) porque já basta a minha vida. Não seria ótimo se todas nós tivesse uma amiga como Luna, que nos mostrasse nosso futuro? Não sei você mas, eu me beneficiaria muito com isso. E prometo que próximo capítulo sua pergunta será respondida, muito muito muito obrigada mesmo por sempre estar comentando e espero, sinceramente, que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos, querida e até a próxima!


	3. ACORDE!

—À sua nova promoção!— Harry finalmente disse, erguendo sua taça e eu olhei dentro de seus olhos por um momento interminável antes de bater levemente com a minha. Então, ele não teria nenhum problema com sua melhor amiga indo para outro lado do oceano. Ele estava tentando ser solidário? Desde quando? Esse era o mesmo homem que sempre gritava e reclamava quando eu ia para os mais simples cursos do ministério? E agora? Ele esta me deixando ir para o Canadá? Era tão fácil para ele viver sem mim?

Eu estava confusa, assustada e vazia, e de repente, enquanto bebia do meu vinho, senti meus olhos pesados. Coloquei meu copo encima do centro que tinha na sala, sem ter certeza da capacidade de segurá-lo por mais tempo e, em seguida, eu vi ... Godric Hollow, véspera de Natal nevado, quando ele e eu "conhecemos" Sr. e Sra Potter pela primeira vez, compartilhando algo que nenhum outro jamais poderia compartilhar.

* * *

—Mamãe! MAMÃE! MAMÃE ACORDA! É DOMINGO! ACORDA! Papai saiu muito cedo, mas você prometeu! — meus olhos se abriram com um suspiro enquanto eu olhava ao meu redor. A cama era confortável, mas não era a minha, percebi com um crescente pânico nas veias. Onde eu estava?

E então eu vi uma menina, com cabelo castanho espesso, um nariz familiar e olhos castanhos ajoelhada ao meu lado, me olhando com expectativa. Que tipo de sonho era esse?

—Mamãe! — a menina gritou felizmente e veio para perto de mim, me abraçando, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas meu nariz, eu deveria estar sentindo cócegas no meu sono? O sonho era tão real! Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas no momento em que a menina tentou se aproximar, ela bateu nas minhas costelas com seu joelho e eu estremeci.

Não era um sonho, eu ainda podia sentir a dor!

Eu levantei da cama e olhei em volta: o quarto não era familiar, onde eu estava? Onde estava Harry? Por que não estava em sua casa? Ou na minha? A última coisa que eu lembrava é estar bebendo vinho tinto com ele e, agora...

—Mamãe? Você está bem? — a menina com o cabelo castanho perguntou e eu olhei para ela em estado de choque, ela estava falando comigo? Provavelmente sim, mas espere, eu não tenho filhos, essa criança tinha, pelo menos, cinco anos. Oh querido Merlin, o que está acontecendo?

O grito que se ouviu em seguida assustou meus ouvidos e levei um momento para perceber que tinha sido meu, ao perceber o espelho de corpo que tinha no quarto.

MEU CABELO!

Meu cabelo estava curto! MUITO curto! O que está errado? Onde estou? Onde está o Harry? Se este é um sonho, por que não estou acordando depois de todos esses choques?

Senti meu coração se acelerar e uma onda de náusea tomou conta de mim, só dando tempo de correr para a porta mais próxima, torcendo para que seja um banheiro e fechá-la impedindo que a garotinha viesse atrás de mim.

Esvaziei o conteúdo do meu estômago dentro da privada e respirei fundo. Se isto fosse uma espécie de sonho, era muito real, mas não poderia ser outra coisa, então eu fiquei lá, com a porta fechada, esperando acordar, mas a única coisa que eu senti foi outra vontade de vomitar e assim o fiz.

Enquanto eu segurava minha cabeça com a mão, notei no pulso duas letras tatuada em uma caligrafia elegante.

H J

Qual era o meu problema? Por que eu tinha as minhas iniciais tatuado no meu pulso? E porque não estava acordando? Que tipo de sonho era esse? Imagens da última noite com Harry voltou, eu seria capaz de lembrar coisas no meu sono? Eu também estava sentindo dor nos seios.

Por que não estou acordando?

Não consegui evitar dar outra olhada no espelho, não acreditando no que via diante de mim, meu cabelo estava mais curto, muito mais curto, quase parecendo o de um homem, e os meus seios. Caro Merlin, estavam enormes!

Engoli em seco por um momento quando uma mensagem começou a ser impressa no espelho. Tentei me recompor e lê-lo.

Você não está sonhando, Hermione, nem está louca

Você queria saber o que acontece no futuro

E eu encontrei uma maneira de ajudá-la

Você está em 2010

Desfrute dos seus dias ai

Amor sem fim

Luna

P.S. você pode pensar que isso é uma armadilha de alguém fingindo ser eu, mas meu patrono é um coelho.

PUTA MERDA!

De jeito nenhum, ela não teria atrevido, era apenas uma pergunta estúpida e eu dei uma resposta igualmente estúpida! E-eu não estava no futuro, me recusei a acreditar ou participar desta loucura, eu estava em 2000!

—Mamãe? Você está bem? Papai disse que eu deveria cuidar de você agora que ele se foi! —Meus olhos se arregalaram, minha filha! Não, não, eu não tenho filha! Em uma tentativa desesperada de acabar com isso, eu coloquei minhas mãos no espelho, agora sem mensagem, meio que esperando ele me mandar de volta aonde eu pertenço, ou algo assim.

2010, dez anos no futuro. Luna Lovegood, eu vou matar você! Se eu estava no futuro ... onde estava meu verdadeiro eu? E o meu próprio futuro? O que mais ela tinha mudado? OH DEUSES!

—Mamãe? — A menina perguntou novamente e eu agarrei a pia para me recompor. Eu estava no futuro, eu tinha uma criança cujo pai disse a ela para cuidar de mim.

Se esta é minha filha e ela tem um pai, então eu tenho um marido!

Quem é o meu marido?

E se eu cometi o erro de estar com Ron? Eu era tão estúpida e patética para voltar para ele e tivemos um filha? Por que ele tinha que sair tão cedo? Será que tivemos outra briga e ele fugiu? Esta não seria a primeira vez... Nossa filha estava tão acostumada a isso que ela nem se importava mais e só cuidava de mim? Eu realmente me joguei nessa miséria?

Oh meus deuses, meu futuro era uma porcaria!

—Mamãe, estou preocupada! — a menina gritou novamente e isso me tirou dos meus pensamentos, minha filha estava preocupada. Eu não sabia que tinha instintos maternais, mas todos eles me deram um chute ao ouvir a voz da criança.

—Estou indo... docinho! De a mamãe um momento, por favor! — Eu finalmente falei, o tempo todo olhando para os meus lábios, através do espelho, produzindo a primeira frase para a minha filha.

MINHA FILHA!

Eu era mãe!

SANTA MORGANA!

Eu tive que me recompor, eu precisava de informações, eu precisava de alguém para conversar, e onde estava Harry? Onde estava Luna? Eu estava no Canadá? Que dia era? E o que mês? Onde estavam os outros? Onde estava o meu marido, quem quer fosse? Onde ele estava? Por que ele me deixou assim? Por favor, que não seja Ron! Por favor por favor por favor!

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar um pouco, enlouquecer não ia ajudar em nada, especialmente com a náusea. Coloquei um pouco de água na boca para livrar o gosto de vômito e notei duas escovas de dente sobre a pia, mas eu não sabia qual era a minha e a do meu marido. Meu marido ...

No momento em que eu encontrasse Luna ...

Joguei um pouco de água no meu rosto para acordar totalmente e comecei a racionalizar. Tinha muitas coisa para aprender e descobrir. Mas, primeiro, uma menina com os meus olhos e cabelos estava esperando por mim atrás daquela porta.

Minha filha, uma linda e adorável filha, pensei com o coração aos pulos.

Abri a porta depois de tomar uma respiração e a menina deu um enorme sorriso cheio de dentes abraçando minha cintura e dando um pequeno beijo no meu estômago antes de se afastar e olhar para mim. Não pude resistir, e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, notando a aliança no meu dedo e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

—Bom dia, mamãe, você se sente melhor? — A menina perguntou. Ela não se parecia com Ron, bem, ela parecia muito comigo, então seu pai poderia ser qualquer um. Eu precisava saber quem era meu marido, algo dentro de mim sussurrou que não era Ron, mas meu conhecimento sobre o quão estúpido eu poderia ser, me impediu de ter certeza.

—Bom dia ... querida. — Eu não sabia o nome da minha filha. Puta merda!

—Bom dia, mamãe! Estou com fome! E você e papai prometeu que depois do nosso café da manhã, íamos para a floresta! Você disse que eu tinha que esperar até domingo e hoje é domingo, certo? Mesmo que papai não esteja aqui! — a menina disse e eu olhei para ela, tentando absorver toda a informação. Supostamente, hoje era domingo e eu não precisava trabalhar e pelos móveis e tecidos que estavam no quarto, parecia que trabalhava duro, já que tudo parecia caro. E havia uma floresta por perto que eu e meu marido prometemos levar nossa filha hoje. OK, já era um começo.

—Uhm ... OK, é claro que vou— Finalmente disse e minha filha parecia feliz, eu não tinha ideia em qual continente estava, mas parecia que ia ter que ir para alguma floresta com minha filha. —Você poderia ir e se vestir, para mim, docinho? — Eu perguntei, não tenho certeza se ela ficava pronta sozinha ou eu tinha que fazer isso. —Então, podemos tomar café da manhã e sair. — Acrescentei, não tenho certeza do que ela gostava, mas o local deveria ter uma cozinha. A menina saltou de alegria e acenou com a cabeça antes de me abraçar, beijar meu estômago de novo e sair correndo da sala.

Eu continuei imóvel diante da porta do banheiro por um tempo, o calor de seus braços em volta de mim me deixou sem folego, ate que meus olhos caíram sobre o espelho e eu fiz uma careta. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu estava pensando, mas esse cabelo parecia horrível.

—Accio varinha! — Gritei e eu senti imediatamente, que algo estava errado com a minha magia. O feitiço simples me deixou tonta e enfraquecida, provavelmente por causa do choque. A varinha voou para a minha mão e, pela primeira vez naquela manhã eu finalmente me senti completa, apontei para a minha cabeça e lancei o feitiço. Meu cabelo cresceu de volta ao normal, passando meus ombros, perto de meus seios e só porque o choque foi grande, eu deixei crescer um pouco mais.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, decidi encontrar roupas, já que ainda estava com uma camisola simples e não podia sair assim. Mas antes que pudesse ir para o provável guarda-roupa, me aproximei da janela, talvez, vendo a paisagem, eu poderia saber onde estava.

Puxei as cortinas, abri a janela e ao olhar para fora, percebi que estava no segundo andar da casa. O lugar parecia estranhamente familiar, em uma pequena aldeia, uma vila trouxa com certeza, já que tinha alguns carros passando. Eu podia sentir a magia mantendo a casa segura, feitiços fortes ligados à casa e uma pequena floresta familiar mais adiante.

Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava na Inglaterra,esse fato me fez relaxar um pouco, eu estava perto de meus amigos e família, talvez devesse entrar em contato com meus pais de alguma forma, eles estavam vivos? Sim, sim, minha mãe e meu pai devem estar vivo, dez anos não é muito tempo, eu precisava encontrar alguém para conversar.

Me afastei da janela e examinei o quarto, meu quarto, com uma cama de casal, onde provavelmente concebi meu filho com meu marido; Oh Deus, isso ainda soava surreal e, provavelmente, seria assim nos próximos dias.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me aproximei da porta que deveria ser o guarda-roupa. Abri e engasguei.

Uau…

Um monte de roupas, um monte de caras e belas roupas caras. Roupas bruxas e trouxas tanto minha quanto do meu marido e antes que pudesse pensar mais peguei uma camisa dele para tentar entender quem poderia ser. Essas roupas não pareciam ser de Ron, ou talvez Molly não estava tricotando mais para ele. Oh querido Merlin, quem era o meu marido?

Eu examinei a camisa e trouxe-a para perto do meu nariz, o que me fez congelar. Este cheiro ... este ...

Doce Morgana, Merlin e todo o resto!

Este perfume era tão familiar, tão inconfundível... tão Harry.

Eu era casada com Harry e tínhamos uma filha?

Eu me senti tonta novamente, isto ... oh meu, isto era ... louco e surpreendente e lindo e impossível. Como? Quando? Por quê? Em que circunstâncias? Se nos casarmos, o que tinha acontecido com o resto? E Ron? Para mim, eu terminei com ele ontem. Oh Deus!

Não, espere, isso ... isso era demais, talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas, talvez tenha sido tudo da minha cabeça, talvez eu quisesse tanto isso, que apenas o cheiro parecia familiar e acabei ficando confusa. .

Sem ao menos perceber, sentei na cama com a camisa no meu colo. A floresta, a floresta familiar, o cheiro familiar, mesmo estando ha dez anos no futuro, algumas coisas me pareceu familiar e apenas o pensamento de estar com Ron fez o meu estômago torcer, enquanto a ideia de estar com Harry me deu esperança real e calor.

Respirei fundo, desejando com todo o meu coração ter uma única pista do que estava acontecendo, quem era meu marido, de onde eu estava ou com quem eu pudesse me comunicar.

—Mamãe, eu estou pronta. —a voz da minha filha chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu virei a cabeça, olhando para ela, que estava tão linda vestida com uma pequena blusa rosa, calça jeans e botinhas de lã, obviamente tinha puxado o meu gosto por roupas de trouxa .

—Me dê um momento, princesa. —Eu disse decidida não entrar em pânico e assustar a menina novamente. Ela estava esperando que eu agisse como sua mãe, então eu seria uma. Levantei, deixei a camisa na cama e troquei minha camisola por uma blusa azul claro, jeans e botas confortáveis; prendi meu longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fui para perto da minha menina.

—Eu gosto do seu cabelo comprido de novo, mamãe. — ela comentou sorrindo para mim e eu devolvi o sorriso. Ela ficava tão linda sorrindo! Esta pequena moça era uma parte de mim, mesmo que não conseguisse lembrar e simplesmente não conseguir evitar o sentimento de superproteção em torno dela.

—Obrigada, princesa. Agora, eu acho que é hora do café, certo? — Eu perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça e estendeu a mãozinha para mim. Cheguei mais perto e a peguei, colocando minha varinha no meu bolso quando me aproximei dela, que não parecia surpresa, provavelmente já acostumada com magia.

Ela puxou minha mão quando nós saímos do quarto e aproveitei para olhar o corredor, havia mais seis portas, todas fechadas e apenas uma entreaberta, que não dava para ver por dentro, mas eu imaginei que era o banheiro. Quando ia descer as escada que levava ao primeiro andar, minha filha parou de andar e me olhou com expectativa.

—Nós não vamos acordar meu irmão? — ela perguntou e meu coração deu um chute repentino.

Eu tinha um filho? Eu tinha dois filhos, uma menina e um menino?

Deus do céu!

—Uhm, sim, sim, é claro que vou acordá-lo. — eu finalmente disse, mas não larguei sua mão, eu não sabia que porta para abrir para encontrar meu filho, então eu a deixei me guiar. A menina se aproximou de uma das portas e a abriu.

Eu entrei no quarto semi escuro por causa das cortinas bloqueando a luz. As paredes do quarto do meu filho eram de uma cor azul clara e em uma pequena cama um pequeno corpo estava escondido embaixo das cobertas. Talvez meu filho tivesse herdado mais características do pai; talvez ele pudesse me dar as respostas que eu tanto procurava. O quarto dele tinha um monte de bandeiras e símbolos da Grifinória por dentro, mas nada me ajudou a reconhecer o pai dos meus filhos, como ridículo isso soava!

Aproximei-me em silêncio, com a minha filha ainda me puxando pela mão e eu me sentei perto do menino dorminhoco. Dava para ver um cabelo castanho desarrumado e sentir a respiração tranquila pelo sono, e não tive muita certeza de como eu iria acordar ele então eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e sussurrei para não assustá-lo.

—Querido, acorde. —Eu tentei desajeitadamente, balançando carinhosamente o menino pelo ombro. Pareceu funcionar, já que ele começou a se mexer. Ele era, obviamente, mais jovem do que minha filha, se ela tinha em torno de cinco ou seis anos ele tinha, aproximadamente, três ou quatro, não dava para ter certeza. O suspiro que eu dei assustou a ambos no momento que meu menino abriu os olhos. Olhos verdes esmeralda olhava diretamente para mim e um miniatura do dragão húngaro da primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo de Harry caiu da cama e rugiu sem jeito.

—Bom dia, mamãe, Lily ...— o menino cumprimentou enquanto eu olhava para ele com o queixo caído.

—Bom dia, James, vamos, levante-se, mamãe vai nos levar para a floresta de Dean! —minha filha, minha Lily disse com entusiasmo e o garoto pulou da cama, beijou meu rosto e correu para o banheiro, seguido por sua irmã mais velha enquanto eu permanecia completamente congelada na sua cama.

Não havia mais dúvida ... os olhos esmeralda ... meus filhos chamados Lily e James ... a miniatura do dragão de Harry, que agora estava tentando me assustar e eu tinha o desejo de esmagá-lo com a mão para que ele pudesse parar de guinchar ... o cheiro familiar das roupas que pertenceram a meu marido ... não havia mais nenhuma dúvida ...

Eu era Hermione Potter.

* * *

Oii gente, fiquei tão feliz em saber que estão gostando da fanfic, muito muito muito obrigadaaaa! E agora o que vocês acham que vão acontecer? Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês!

Angel tonks: Fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou dos capítulos :D Espero que continue assim; e pode deixar que seu pedido não vai demorar não. Beijos, querida, até a próxima e tenha um feliz natal!

Guest: Tenho que admitir que também queria ter esse futuro, principalmente pelo modo como a autora descreveu Harry... não vou falar mais nada! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, beijos, até a próxima e um feliz natal!

Niclley:Heiii você voltou! :D Acho que todos nós merecemos uma amiga como a Luna hahaha - pelo menos, eu queria! Acho que umas dúvidas suas já foram tiradas, certo? Agora, tenho que admitir fico com um pouco de pena dessa Hermione perdidinha mas, vamos ver como vai ser o resto, e espero que continue acompanhando e gostando. beijos e feliz natal!

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Oii querida! E ai? O futuro que você imaginou para Hermione até agora está indo como esperado? Já falei uma vez mas não custa repetir: te entendo totalmente! Pense numa pessoa indecisa para fazer tudo na vida sou eu, mas, enfim, pelo menos fanfic são boas distrações, certo? Eu aceito sua proposta kkkkkk pode deixar, que se tem uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer é adaptar/traduzir fanfic e fico muitoooooo feliz em saber que você vai continuar lendo e comentando, muito obrigada mesmo, minha flor, espero de coração que tenha gostado da atualização, beijos, até a próxima e que você tenha um ótimo e maravilhoso natal!


	4. Adulto recém nascido

Eu era Hermione Potter ...

Depois que a onda de choque, tontura e as inúmeras perguntas que que surgiram na minha cabeça passaram, senti uma sensação estranha se abater sobre mim, me sacudindo como um jato de ar quente. Harry era meu marido, vivemos nesta linda casa e temos estes dois filhos lindos. Era tão surreal ainda assim tão absolutamente certo e normal.

Eu não sabia como nem porquê, quando ou onde, mas eu tinha escolhido Harry, tinha escolhido meu coração sobre meu cérebro, opinião das pessoas, expectativas e o sonho de Molly para formar uma grande família Weasley. Eu tinha feito as minhas próprias decisões.

Mas o que aconteceu com o resto? Como eles tinham recebido a notícia? Onde eles estavam? Por que Harry tinha me deixado? Havia algo de errado entre nós? Era um domingo, ele não deveria estar a família dele? Nós brigamos? Eu precisava de respostas e rápido. Talvez um álbum de fotos ou, se eu perguntasse cuidadosamente para não assustá-los, meus filhos poderiam dar algumas respostas.

James espirrou e me olhou quase com culpa e eu não podia negar que meu primeiro pensamento foi que ele tivesse que ficar em casa mas eles estavam,obviamente, esperando por isso há muito tempo. Tentando deixar os pensamentos dos riscos que envolviam aquela pequena criança deitada em cima de uma cama doente, levantei-me, abri seu armário e tirei uma roupa quentinha para ele vestir. Enquanto isso meu menino já estava tirando o pijama, pulando na cama. Eu o ajudei com as roupas enquanto Lily escolhia os sapatos. Quando terminamos, fiquei maravilhada com o quão confortável estava me sentindo em torno de meus filhos, exatamente como eles estavam ao meu redor.

—Não corram nas escadas! Não quero ver machucados hoje! — Falei um pouco surpresa, seguindo-os, quando os dois saíram correndo do quarto, descendo as escadas. Pelo visto, meus instintos estavam de fato trabalhando mais rápido do que meu cérebro. Eu acho que toda mãe se sente super protetora em relação aos seus filhos, mesmo quando ela acabou de conhecer-los ...

Eu suspirei, desejando que Luna tivesse me dado mais informações como: onde diabos ela estava aqui no futuro para que eu pudesse encontra-lá e chutar sua bunda e, em seguida, perguntar sobre como é a minha vida. Deveria fazer uma ligação de flo para ela? Minha casa tem uma lareira ativada para a rede de flu? Ela ainda morava com seu pai? Ele ainda estava vivo? Eu seria capaz de ligar para sua casa? E se algo tivesse mudado na rede de flu ao longo dos últimos anos? Apenas o pensamento de fazer uma ligação de flu fez minha náusea voltar. Talvez eu não devesse arriscar, a última coisa que eu precisava era assustar meus filhos com restos do meu corpo por todo canto.

Talvez eu pudesse usar o telefone e ligar para os meus pais e torcer para que eles não tivessem se mudado... agora eu entendia completamente como eles devem ter se sentido depois de voltar da Austrália. Eu estava me sentindo tão diferente, como se fosse uma nova Hermione, e de certa forma, eu era, era uma mãe, uma esposa e quem sabe o que mais.

Ligar para meus pais parecia bom, mas o que eu iria dizer a eles? "Oi mãe, pai, vocês podem, por favor, me falar o que tem acontecido nos últimos dez anos?" Eu já tinha feito um monte de coisas estranhas como uma bruxa e isso seria a cereja no topo do bolo. Ligar não iria ajudar em nada. Suspirei descendo as escadas, seguindo o barulho dos armários sendo abertos e fechado, mas não antes de dar uma boa olhada no térreo da casa.

Mesmo que eu não tivesse percebido quem era meu marido, eu teria a resposta agora. Havia um armário sob as escadas, e estas conduziam diretamente a um hall, mais adiante tinha uma porta que provavelmente levava a uma biblioteca. O térreo também tinha uma grande sala com uma lareira e acima do parapeito, havia uma enorme foto minha com James ainda bebê nos braços acompanhada de Harry carregando Lily. Sorri um pouco ao notar como feliz eu parecia ao lado de Harry e como calorosamente ele olhava para mim.

Entrei na cozinha e me sentei perto de James e Lily que já tinham posto a geleia, manteiga, leite, suco e pão na mesa. Eu decidi beber um pouco de suco primeiro para a náusea não voltar. Olhei para o lugar ao meu redor e fiquei maravilhada pelo modo como aconchegante eu me sentia. A cozinha tinha tons quentes de creme, móveis de madeira escura e alguns detalhes em branco. A nossa casa ... quanto mais eu considerava este lugar como meu e de Harry, mais ela parecia quente e relaxante.

—Mamãe, você não vai comer? Você não está se sentindo bem? —Lily perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Eu sorri para ela, que, obviamente, a garota era uma pequena Lady com sua voz um pouco mandona, como a minha na sua idade, enquanto James irradiava malícia.

—Sim, querida, eu vou, claro que vou. —eu respondi, pegando uma fatia de pão e colocando um pouco de geleia.

—Então, nós vamos para a floresta, mamãe?— James perguntou.

—Sim, nós vamos. Você quer fazer um piquenique lá ou apenas brincar? — Eu perguntei e me lembei de um piquenique ocorrido anos atrás, quando meus pais me levaram lá. Espere um minuto... Harry e eu moramos aqui para cá por causa do que eu havia dito naquela época? Ficar lá e envelhecer com ele? Não consegui conter e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

—Eu acho que nós poderíamos ir e jogar, em seguida, fazer um piquenique. — Lily respondeu e eu acenei com a cabeça. Levantei-me, ainda precisando de um momento para parar essa necessidade súbita de chorar e abri a geladeira, pronta para fazer alguns sanduíches e suco para o piquenique.

—OK, então, isto é o que vamos fazer — eu finalmente disse enquanto procurava nos armários algumas coisas para levar.

—Mamãe, papai vai ficar fora muito tempo dessa vez? — Lily perguntou e eu congelei colocando queijo dentro dos sanduíches, eu não sabia onde Harry estava, como eu poderia responder a isso? E o que ela quis dizer com "desta vez"?

—Hum...Eu não tenho certeza, querida, eu espero que não. —eu finalmente disse honestamente e Lily parecia triste, Harry ficava longe o tempo todo? Ele era um auror no meu tempo, então ele estaria em alguma uma missão?

—Eu espero que ele não demore muito. — Lily finalmente disse enquanto se movia para perto de mim, com seus olhinhos tristes. Suspirei e a abracei, sem saber outra forma de acalmá-la.

—Tenho certeza de que ele estará de volta em breve. —Eu disse, dando um beijo na sua testa. Ela me abraçou de volta, fazendo-me sentir preciosa.

—Espero que ele fique bem. — disse ela, e eu balancei a cabeça, meu coração parou com o pensamento de algo dando errado, para mim, ontem ele havia retornado do treinamento e eu sabia o quão perigoso as coisas poderiam ficar.

"Não, não se desespere, você tem mais coisas para descobrir, Harry pode cuidar de si mesmo, e uma vez que ele está vivo por dez anos desde a noite anterior ... ele vai ficar bem desta vez também."

Minha filha quebrou o abraço e só então eu percebi o quanto precisava dela, que sorriu para mim, me tranquilizando.

Continuei fazendo os sanduíches suficiente para nós três, o tempo todo querendo saber onde poderíamos ter um álbum de fotos para encontrar algumas respostas. Eu considerei olhar em uma penseira ou algum feitiço de lembrança, mas seria um terreno perigoso, Luna não queria que fosse assim, eu não deveria cavar esses últimos anos através da magia, poderia me enlouquecer. Então, o melhor seria algum álbum de fotos e algumas perguntas sutis para os meus filhos, eu já sabia seus nomes, seu pai, a localização de nossa casa e que Harry ainda era um auror... já era alguma coisa.

Agora eu precisava saber sobre todo o resto, pensei sarcasticamente, rolando meus olhos, eu estava me sentindo como um adulto recém-nascido.

Coloquei a comida e o suco em um saco que encontrei em um dos armários e acrescentei todas as outras coisas que, provavelmente, iriamos precisar. Meus filhos correram para pegar alguns brinquedos e sorri com a algazarra que eles estavam fazendo por causa do passeio. O nosso pequeno trio saiu da casa e algo clicou dentro de mim: estávamos em uma vila trouxa e eu estava prestes a sair de nossa casa mágica.

—Quais são as regras?— Eu perguntei um pouco brincalhona, eu tinha certeza que Harry e eu, ou, mais possivelmente, eu teria definido algumas regras para os pequenos quando a gente saia. Lily sorriu.

—Nenhuma brincadeira engraçada com sua varinha, nenhuma menção de magia, e se sentimos que algo de errado vamos diretamente para você, e não ver o que é.— Lily disse claramente, obviamente, estas regras eram padrão. Eu sorri, orgulhosa.

—Muito bom, podemos ir agora. — eu disse e abri a portas. Meus filhos correram para fora e por um momento eu congelei e então suspirei resignada, é claro que eles não iriam seguir as regras.

—Sejam cuidadosos!— Gritei, olhando para a rua e, em seguida, selei a casa com um feitiço que logo vi ser desnecessário. A casa tinha feitiços extremamente fortes de proteção, imaginei que Harry ficasse com medo de algo acontecesse à sua família.

A pequena aldeia parecia perfeita, como se tivesse saído de uma pintura de paisagem rural, as pequenas casas ordenadamente construídas nas estradas principais e uma delas levava para a floresta. Não precisei me preocupar com o caminho já que James e Lily corriam na minha frente, mas graças a Merlin eles sempre paravar para certificar que estavam sendo vistos por mim.

Um casal de pessoas acenaram para mim e mesmo não os reconhecendo acenei de volta. James parou e esperou por mim, estendendo sua mão para que eu a pegasse enquanto a outra segurava sua bola de futebol.

—Você vai jogar comigo, mamãe? Já que o papai não está aqui. —ele perguntou e eu sorri, balançando a cabeça como que manteve, na sequência de Lily, que estava a poucos pés à frente.

—Vamos jogar, mas tenha cuidado, não quero que vocês se machuquem ou algo assim. —Eu respondi e ele acenou com a cabeça rapidamente.

—Eu vou ter cuidado, eu prometo.—Ele me disse.

—Lily, por favor, venha aqui, querida, eu não quero te perder na floresta. —Gritei quando finalmente chegamos perto da floresta.

—Nós não vamos nos perder mamãe! Papai nos ensinou o caminho para a clareira que vocês acamparam quando eram mais jovem. —Lily me contou e eu engasguei, falamos aos nossos filhos sobre a caça Horcrux? Não era muito cedo para isso?

—Quando nós éramos jovens…? — Eu perguntei e Lily assentiu.

—Sim ... quando você e papai estavam ajudando o mundo, lutando contra as pessoas más. — Lily disse casualmente e eu suspirei, então eles sabiam, mas não a versão detalhada.

—Oh, mesmo assim, fique perto de mim, meu bem. —Eu murmurei enquanto continuamos andando pela floresta, as crianças principalmente levando-me até certo ponto.

A floresta em torno de nós parecia o próprio paraíso, toda verde com flores e frutos da primavera. Logo chegamos a clareira que eu conhecia tão bem e conjurei um cobertor, colocando para fora toda a comida que tinha dentro do saco, enquanto as crianças corriam ao redor, escolhendo um lugar para brincar. Quando tinha tudo pronto, fiquei assistindo-os jogar por um momento. Era evidente que James seria jogador de algum esporte no futuro, provavelmente Quadribol enquanto Lily jogava apenas para satisfazer seu irmão mais novo.

Logo a bola foi chutada para os meus pés e desajeitadamente, chutei para James, que a jogou entre as duas árvores e mesmo que Lily tivesse tentado impei-lo, o gol tinha sido marcado; o que fez meu mais novo começou a gritar e a correr em círculos, colocando a bainha de sua camisa sobre a cabeça como um jogador profissional. Cheguei mais perto e segurei ele

—Ponha a sua camisa de volta por causa do frio ou você pode tropeçar em uma árvore. — eu disse suavemente, puxando sua camisa de volta, revelando um par de olhos verdes esmeraldas sorridentes e um tufo de cabelos mais confuso do que nunca, meu pobre filho tinha herdado a natureza do cabelo de Harry.

—Eu ganhei, mamãe! —James me disse e eu sorri, dando um beijo em sua testa.

—Você chutou a bola muito forte, tive medo que ela batesse na minha cara! — Lily reclamou, trazendo a bola com ela.

—Você é uma boba, tem medo até de uma bola! Se bater em você, mamãe usa a varinha, sua bobona! — James respondeu em sua voz infantil e eu sabia que deveria colocar um fim nisso.

—Cuidado com a língua, criança, Lily apenas disse para jogar com maior cuidado e assim não vai ter acidentes. Eu tenho certeza que você não quer que ela jogue a bola para você com força. — Argumentei com o meu filho e pareceu funcionar, já que ele balançou a cabeça. Eu era boa com meus filhos! pensei que com um sorriso de triunfo.

—Desculpe, Lily. —James finalmente disse e eu acenei para minha filha que olhou para mim antes de jogar a bola mais perto de James. Não pude evitar de sorrir quando meu filho se animou e eles retomaram o jogo, enquanto eu continuava assistindo-os, tentando pensar em um plano.

Eu precisava saber se eu continuava trabalhando e se, sim, aonde. Precisava encontrar Luna e alguns dos Weasleys, talvez Ron, eu me senti desconfortável com a ideia de falar com ele, para mim, terminamos ontem e agora eu estava indo para falar com ele casada e com dois filhos.

Como estava as coisas entre nós três? Como Ron tinha agido quando descobriu sobre Harry e eu? Quando isso aconteceu? Como é que eu reagi a isso? Como nós ficamos juntos? Droga, Luna, você não poderia ter me dado mais detalhes no maldito maldito?

E quanto ao resto: Meus filhos pareciam tão ansiosos para este piquenique, provavelmente, queriam passar mais tempo com a gente, o que significava que Harry e eu trabalhávamos muito. Suspirei e tentei pensar em uma maneira segura de tentar descobrir isso. E se eu trabalhava, com quem eles ficavam? Com os Weasleys? Meus pais? Alguns amigos? Provavelmente,eu trabalhava no ministério, era isto o que eu queria, tentar melhorar a sociedade, duas guerras eram o suficiente por um bom bom tempo...

Um álbum de fotos ajudaria, pensei resoluta. Luna me enviou aqui para ver como minha vida iria ser, como eu tinha pedido. Então era isso o que precisava saber: como as pessoas estavam ao meu redor, quais eram as pessoas que estavam ao meu redor e como minha vida era. Isso me assustou, talvez as coisas não foram tão boas como pareciam agora, na proteção da floresta e no aconchego dos meus filhos. Meus filhos. Ainda pareciam uma loucura que esses anjinhos fossem meus.

Enquanto olhava para eles, percebi que não tinha ideia sobre o que eles gostavam ou quais eram as suas cores favoritas, ou do que eles tinham medo e se eles sabiam de Hogwarts. Qual era a datas dos seus aniversários? Minha curiosidade sobre a mais simples das coisas era enorme.

—Crianças ... por que vocês não fazem uma pausa para comer um sanduíche? — Perguntei a eles depois de algum tempo e ambos correram para perto de mim. Eles caíram sobre o cobertor e depois de lançar um feitiço de limpeza, entreguei um sanduíche para cada e peguei um para mim.—Ok, eu estava pensando em fazer uma lista de nossas coisas favoritas para que sei pai e eu possamos ter uma idéias melhor do que comprar na próxima vez que formos no mercado...— Logo depois que eu disse, percebi como era uma desculpa horrível, mas tinha sido a única coisa que tinha conseguido pensar para tentar aprender algo mais e pareceu funcionar já que eles abriram sorrisos enormes, obviamente compras era uma atividade agradável para nós. —Cores favoritas. — eu comecei e eles filhos respondeu imediatamente.

—Azul e verde. — James disse.

—Pink e roxo e vermelho. — Lily falou e eu assentiu com um sorriso.

—Animal favorito.

— Coruja. — James gritou animado.

—Amasso! — respondeu minha filha e senti meu sorriso desaparecendo, onde estava bichento?

—Eu tinha um gato, uma vez também ...— Eu disse lentamente para ver o que eles iam falar, tentando ocultar o pânico, ao ver as caras confusas.

—Você ainda tem, mamãe, Bichento está em casa, provavelmente se escondendo de nós na biblioteca. — James disse com sua voz infantil e eu respirei de alívio pelo meu, ainda vivo e aparentemente atormentado, gato.

—Certo, uhmm ... flor favorita. — acrescentei e Lily sorriu.

—Lírios e rosas e aquelas que floresce de noite, jasmim! — Ela disse animada e eu sorri para ela suavemente.

—Eu não tenho uma. — James respondeu parecendo que seu orgulho masculino tinha sido insultado

— Comida favorita. — eu disse e eles olharam um para o outro.

— Macarrão.— Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo e eu ri, ok, eles têm algo em comum.

— Time favorito. — Eu tentei ver se Harry já tinha estragado as nossas crianças com Quadribol.

— Eu não tenho um.— Lily respondeu, mas James abriu um grande sorriso.

— O primeiro e único: Puddlemere United. —disse James e eu estava hipnotizada pelo entusiamo da criança de, aparentemente, três anos. Harry já tinha conseguido conquistar um deles...

— Doce favorito— Eu fui e eles sorriram.

—Sapos de chocolate.

—O açúcar cobriu Quills.

Então eles sabem sobre Hogsmeade.

—Vamos ver ... vocês lembram quando é seu aniversário? —Eu perguntei, tentando soar como uma provocação.

—7 de julho de 2007 — disse James depois de uma pausa para se certificar. Uau, ele nasceu no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do sétimo ano do seculo XVI, parecia poderoso, fiquei impressionada.

— O meu é 9 de setembro de 2004. —minha filha respondeu e eu sorri. Harry e eu tivemos uma criança perto de nossos aniversários, um agradável presente.

—Muito bem. — Elogiei, esperando que eles não tivessem enganados.

Nós ficamos sentado lá por mais algum tempo, falando sobre coisas aleatórias até que James decidiu ir e continuar brincando de futebol, mas Lily preferiu ficar aconchegada nos meus braços.

—Então, mamãe...—ela começou depois de se sentar entre minhas pernas, e apoiar as suas nas minhas coxas ficando de lado. —Você vai ter que voltar para o ministério amanhã de manhã? —Ela perguntou, fazendo me perguntar em qual parte do departamento eu ainda estava.

—Uhm ... Sim, querida, mamãe precisa voltar a trabalhar. —eu disse baixinho e ela balançou a cabeça enquanto ela brincava com minha manga.

—Eu gostei dos seus dias de folga, eu espero que esteja se sentindo melhor agora. —Lily me disse e eu fiquei rígida, dias de folga? Era por isso que minha magia estava mais fraca? A náusea? Eu estava doente? Tinha algo de errado comigo? Harry foi encontrar algum remédio para mim? O que havia de errado? Apenas o pensamento de deixar meus filhos para trás fez o meu coração bater inquieto no peito. Não, eu não podia entrar em pânico, talvez fosse apenas um resfriado ou alguma doença normal, eu estava me sentindo muito bem além do que a náusea que tinha ido embora.

—Eu sei, querida. Mas eu preciso voltar a trabalhar. — Eu disse com uma voz um pouco quebrada pelo medo, Luna tinha me mandado para ver algo tão horrível? Eu ia deixar Harry? Doce Merlin, eu precisava me acalmar. —Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se divertir, não se preocupe. — eu tentei acalmar minha filha.

—Ficar com o vovô e nana é sempre bom.— Minha filha respondeu um pouco mais feliz e eu tentei afastar os pensamentos da minha saúde e se concentrar em onde meus filhos passaram quando estava trabalhando, eu precisava saber aonde eu tinha que deixá-los amanhã mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, a resposta era a Toca.

—Está vendo? Nana e vovô amam você e James, além do que tenho certeza que a Toca tem um monte de gente para cuidar de você. — eu disse com um sorriso e Lily olhou para mim com dúvida em seus olhos.

— O que é toca? —Ela perguntou e fiquei surpresa. Ela não sabia onde os Weasley estavam vivendo? Ou ela não conhecia o clã Weasley?

—Hum... o lugar aonde os Weasleys mora? — Eu tentei suavemente e Lily olhou para mim ainda confusa.

—Os únicos Weasleys que conhecemos é Ginny e que o irmão dela, George... oh e seu outro irmão, Bill, e sua esposa bonita que tem um sotaque engraçado. O que é o Toca? —Lily perguntou novamente e eu fiquei olhando surpresa para ela, com um aperto no coração.

—Hum... é um lugar aonde Ginny morou uma vez. —eu disse com toda a honestidade possível... onde estaria o resto? Algo aconteceu com eles e meus filhos nunca tinham conhecido o resto? Apenas Ginny, George, Bill e Fleur sobreviveram? Não, isso não podia estar certo.

—Então, amanhã vamos ficar com nana Jane? — Lily finalmente perguntou, provavelmente não prestando atenção.

—Sim, querida, é claro. — eu finalmente disse, dando um sorriso para ela. Pelo menos, eu sabia que iria ver meus pais amanhã.

Logo estávamos deixando a floresta quando James começou a espirrar novamente e voltamos para casa. Eu ajudei-os a tomar um banho e, em seguida, passamos algumas horas brincando no quarto de James até que deixei-os sozinhos e fui para biblioteca, onde encontrei, Bichento, que depois de olhar para mim por um longo momento com seus olhos penetrantes, ronronou e se esperanças de encontrar um álbum sem varinha morreu quando encontrei enormes estantes nas paredes, todos eles cheios de livros.

—Accio álbum de fotos. —Eu tentei e deu certo, um livro pesado de uma das prateleiras e eu peguei. Me sentei em uma poltrona que tinha perto de uma mesa de madeira e coloquei o álbum pesado lá, meus olhos percorreram os porta-retrados que tinham lá e me peguei sorrindo para as fotos que tinham lá. Uma era das crianças vestidas de abóbora, provavelmente no último Halloween, outra era de Harry e eu em um sofá, abraçados com enormes sorrisos nos rostos e uma dos pais de Harry, dançando alegremente juntos a uma fonte, enquanto folhas de outono voavam. Suspirei e abri o álbum, sob a capa de couro, havia uma linha na primeira página com escrita elegante.

"Álbum dos Potter's"

Sorri um pouco e virei a página. Havia fotos minhas e de Harry nos anos da escola, algumas da época de nossos treinamentos. Avançando mais, encontrei um par de fotos que me fizeram engasgar, Harry e eu, de frente a uma capela muito familiar. No oco de Godric, ele estava em um conjunto de vestes elegante e eu, em um vestido de noiva simples, com uma pequena protuberância sinalizando a chegada da nossa filha. O casamento deve ter ocorrido em 2005, provavelmente na primavera já que minha barriga não era nem muito grande nem muito pequena. Havia mais algumas fotos do casamento, que, provavelmente, tinha sido uma pequena cerimônia entre amigos, por escolha ou por circunstâncias, eu não sabia.

Encontrei imagens dos primeiros dias de Lily, quando ela era apenas um bebê, Harry segurando-a, eu a segurando. Era tão surreal ver fotos de si mesmo segurando uma criança que você não tinha lembrança de ter dado à luz.

E então havia fotos minhas grávida de James, outras de Harry segurando ele e Lily, como se fossem a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e eu sabia que, para ele, seus filhos eram sim, a coisa mais preciosa do seu mundo.

No entanto, eu não podia deixar despercebido o fato de que Ron e o resto dos Wesley estava longe de ser encontrado. Tinha muitas fotos de Gina, Luna, George, Gui, Fleur, meus pais, alguns amigos que eu ainda não tinha conhecido, talvez do ministério, Andromeda e Teddy, até mesmo Kingsley e McGonagall além de Hagrid, mas nenhum outro Weasley.

Saí da biblioteca horas depois, ao sentir meu estômago rosnar. Fiz um jantar rápido e chamei meus filhos para comer, felizmente, eles não eram uns pequenos pestinhas nas refeições o que me fazia grata já que estava esgotada mentalmente com aquele louco dia. Depois da janta, os levei para cima e os ajudei a se preparar para dormir, James me abraçou com força depois de eu colocar a camisa do pijama sobre sua cabeça.

—Podemos dormir com você, mamãe? Já que o papai está longe. — ele perguntou baixinho e eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, e levei os dois para meu quarto. Precisava de companhia naquela cama desconhecida e amanhã seria um longo dia, precisava do conforto dos meus filhos.

Eu deveria encontrar Ginny ou Luna, e tentar ver o que está acontecendo. Respirei fundo e alisei o cabelo longo e espesso de Lily, que já estava dormindo, com a minha mão; meus olhos caíram sobre os dois anéis em meu dedo, um anel de diamante bonito e outro, com uma esmeralda, ambos presos em platina.

Foram estes dois anéis a razão pela qual a maioria dos Weasleys eram desconhecido para os meus filhos e não participaram das nossas vidas nos últimos dez anos?


	5. Mamãe vai para o trabalho

—GROPE! Seu menino malvado!— Ouvi Hagrid gritando, enquanto tremia e agarrava Harry atrás da árvore, depois de fugir do ataque de Grope. No momento em que eu olhei para seu rosto, ele engasgou, franzindo a testa para mim.

—Você não é Hermione, você não é ela... — ele disse, se afastando e de repente Grope estava atrás de mim outra vez, me agarrando e...

* * *

—MAMÃE! MUMMY ACORDA! Já é de manhã, você precisa nos levar para nana e ir pro ministério!—Eu gemi ouvindo a voz da minha filha que, provavelmente, dava para ser ouvida da Escócia.

Abri os olhos com uma careta, o sonho ainda na minha cabeça e a primeira coisa que vi foi Lily ajoelhada no meu lado enquanto James ainda estava acordando, e a próxima coisa que me atingiu foi a maldita náusea. Levantei da cama,corri para o banheiro mais uma vez e fechei a porta.

Droga!

Meus filhos estavam preocupados, Harry ainda estava longe de ser visto e eu tinha tirado alguns dias de folga e estava vomitando minhas tripas para fora todas as manhãs enquanto minha magia estava enfraquecida.

O pânico que eu não permiti sentir ontem agora me atingiu com força total quando me levantei do chão e rapidamente agarrei a pia para ter apoio.

Alguma coisa estava errada comigo e Harry ainda estava ausente. Por um lado, eu o queria de volta, precisava da sua presença aqui comigo e sabendo que ele estava em uma missão não ajudava em nada, não tendo ideia para onde ele foi ou para que. Por outro lado, eu tinha medo do momento em que ele voltasse. Harry me conhecia muito bem, como eu reagiria perto dele? Ele era meu marido, nossos papéis eram diferentes do que eu me lembrava. Ele provavelmente iria querer que eu ... fosse sua esposa.

Esse pensamento me fez sentir tanto constrangida quanto excitada. Eu vinha desenvolvendo sentimentos por ele há um longo tempo, desde que percebi, meses atrás, que as coisas com Ron eram apenas uma tentativa desesperada de ser "normal" após a guerra. Eu sabia que Harry era único para mim, mesmo tendo negado na dança na tenda ou quando aceitei ir para o Canadá, até mesmo quando Ron jogou a verdade na minha cara.

Eu o queria, o amava e é claro que o desejava, mas como ia agir como sua esposa com a qual ele já tinha tido dois filhos quando, na minha linha do tempo, eu não tinha sequer o tocado? Eu nem ao menos sabia o que ele gostava!

Oh Deus, meu estômago se contorcia maravilhosamente com apenas o pensamento de ter sexo com Harry.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e respirei fundo, Harry ainda não estava de volta assim esse problema podia esperar, agora eu tinha que levar meus filhos para meu pais e, em seguida, ir para o ministério.

O Ministério….

O que eu ia fazer lá?

Luna Lovegood você é uma mulher morta quando eu voltar!

Cinco minutos mais tarde, saí do banheiro com a boca recém-escovada, meu estômago ligeiramente melhor e nenhum plano, apenas iria tentar agir da forma mais normal possível. Encontrei minhas crianças me esperando na cama,brincando com os lençóis e sorri, pela primeira vez naquele dia olhando para aqueles pequenos rostos com seus cabelo todo desarrumado por causa da brincadeira.

—Mummy, você está bem? — Lily perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça.

—Sim, querida, eu estou bem, agora eu quero que você vá se vestir e ajude Jamie, por favor. Estarei pronta em um minuto. Você quer que eu faça seu café da manhã ou Nana cuida disso? — Perguntei e eles sorriram, provavelmente esta era uma pergunta rotineira? Eu queria tanto passar mais um tempo com eles!

—Nana faz. — Lily e eu assenti enquanto ela pulava da cama e ajudava seu irmão a fazer o mesmo, segurando-o pela mãos. A cena me fez sorrir, Lily era tão prestativa com seu irmão, Harry e eu estávamos fazendo um bom trabalho cuidando desses dois.

Logo meus filhos saíram do quarto e fui me arrumar. Abri meu guarda-roupa e escolhi um vestido bruxo que parecia confortável o suficiente, tinha alguns chapéis em uma prateleira, mas achei que era um pouco demais. Eu estava usando chapéus? Uau, pensei com um sorriso no rosto.

Me vesti rapidamente e como a minha magia estava mais fraca por razões desconhecidas, usei um pente para arrumar o cabelo e usei alguns produtos no banheiro para fazer algo simples no rosto e tirar a palidez excessiva até mesmo para meus padrões e logo estava pronta

—Mamãe! Você está linda!— James, que já estava pronto, encima da cama me disse, quando sai do banheiro, me fazendo corar e sorrir diante da sua expressão.

—Obrigada, querido, agora vêm aqui para que eu possa te deixar ainda mais lindo. —Eu disse e ele estendeu os braços para mim.

Entramos no seu quarto e eu encontrei uma pequena escova em sua mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do meu livro de histórias do Beedle, o Bardo. Meu coração doeu ao ver o livro, mas consegui controlar as lágrimas e não agir ainda mais estranha perto de James.

Peguei a escova e tentei domar o cabelo desarrumado de James, mas acabei deixando ainda mais selvagem.

—Mamãe, isso nunca vai descer. — meu filho disse em tom óbvio, como se minha tentativa de pentear tivesse ocorrido vezes muito ao longo dos anos. Eu suspirei, e passei os dedos carinhosamente naqueles fios, de fato: confuso era a definição do cabelo de meu filho, igual aos do pai.

Saímos da sala e Lily se aproximou, já pronta, usando calças trouxas, uma blusa com um leão estampado e sapatilhas confortáveis. James já estava segurando o Rabo-Córneo na mão enquanto Lily tinha uma boneca com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que me lembrava de Luna e eu suspirei, talvez eu não deveria ser muito dura com a loira se eu a visse hoje, ou, mais provavelmente, estaria enfeitiçando-a sem piedade. Deus, ela não era uma Ravenclaw por nada.

Afastei Luna da minha mente para me preocupar com o agora: Clearwell era fora de Londres e eu não tinha ideia se tínhamos um carro. E onde estariam as chaves? Ah, deixá para lá...

Peguei minha varinha e a mão dos meus filhos, tentando desfazer os feitiços da casa temporariamente e logo aparatamos.

E de repente, estávamos em uma pequena aldeia que eu conhecia muito bem e meus filhos não pareciam perturbados pela aparatação, então eu imaginei que eles já tinham se acostumado com isso, mesmo sendo tão jovens. Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre mim já que a tontura tinha voltado e ficado pior cada vez que eu usava mágica. E, de novo, ignorei o pânico que não me levaria a lugar nenhum.

Saímos do beco e as crianças correram para a porta, tocando a campainha muitas vezes. "OK, estes eram meus pais, aja normalmente, aja normalmente, aja normalmente!"

A porta se abriu e minha mãe apareceu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela estava diferente, mais bonita e elegante, apenas com alguns fios de cabelo branco. A última década tinha sido gentil com ela.

—Eu senti tanto falta de vocês, meu pequeninos. Tanta falta nesses dias que vocês estavam com mamãe e papai. — minha mãe disse, se ajoelhando e dando grandes abraços nos meus filhos e o fato de ouvir a sua voz quebrou algo dentro de mim. No momento em que Lily e James, depois de retribuírem os abraços, correram para dentro, não pude resistir e me joguei em seus braços, um pouco desesperada demais. —Oh alguém sentiu falta de sua mãe. — Ouvi ela dizer com uma risada enquanto retribuía com força. Quando nos afastamos, havia lágrimas contidas em meus olhos, fazendo minha mãe sorrir tristemente para mim e me beijar, enquanto secava as lágrimas com cuidado para não estragar minha maquiagem.

—Você sentiu minha falta. — ela disse suavemente e eu balancei a cabeça, ela não tinha ideia de quanto. —Diga-me que você está bem agora. — ela perguntou quase em um apelo e eu senti a preocupação de novo no meu estômago. Foi por causa disso que eu tirei dias de folga?

Eu estava pronta para dizer-lhe que não, que eu não tinha ideia de onde eu estava, que eu estava cagando de medo pela minha saúde. E do momento em que Harry estaria de volta. E pelo fato de que eu tinha que ir para o ministério e agir normalmente diante de todo mundo bruxo.

—Eu estou bem. — Consegui dizer e ela sorriu. Mesmo não sendo com muitos gestos, Jane Granger sabia como me acalmar.

— Você sabe que vai ficar melhor em breve. — Minha mãe disse e eu olhei para ela confusa, isso já aconteceu antes? Ela estava se referindo a doença que eu tinha? Ou ela sabia a verdade? O que quer que fosse nosso momento foi quebrado quando meu pai desceu as escadas e foi atacado por meus filhos que se lançaram sobre pai os abraçou e começou a distribuir beijos rápidos e molhados neles antes de colocá-lo no chão com um gemido.

—Edward, não levante ambos ao mesmo tempo ou eu não vou me importar mais na sua próxima crise de coluna.—Minha mãe ameaçou e meu pai só sorriu para mim. Ele tinha mudado um pouco mais que mamãe, com algumas rugas começando a aparecer, mas ele ainda tinha os mesmo olhos quentes que me olhava com adoração, o que me fez chegar mais perto dele e me envolveu em seus braços.

—Como você está se sentindo? — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, provavelmente para as crianças não ouvir e eu tentei acenar e não chorar de novo.

—Eu estou bem. — Tentei soar reconfortante e ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. O que eles sabiam e eu não?

—Vamos lá, querida, você tem que ir para o ministério, e nós temos que alimentar esses dois diabinhos aqui.—Minha mãe me disse quando me afastei de meu pai.

—Vovô! Eu trouxe o meu dragão! — James exclamou e meu pai começou a pular, jogando os punhos no ar com alegria.

—SIM! YEAH! Nós vamos brincar com ele, filho! — ele disse a James e os dois começaram a gritar como loucos enquanto eu, minha mãe e Lily rolamos nossos olhos.

—Ok, eu volto assim que puder, tome cuidado, todos vocês. — Eu finalmente disse saindo da casa e minha mãe acenou com um sorriso e beijou meu rosto.

—Tome cuidado, querida.— Ela gritou em resposta e aparatei.

No momento seguinte, estava em uma pequena rua, a mesma que Harry, eu e Ron usamos para chegar no ministério sob o efeito da poção polissuco, sem perder tempo, entrei rapidamente nos banheiros, e de lá, peguei o flu para o ministério.

Quando cheguei no átrio me senti tonta novamente, algo que já estava me deixando cansada, mas não tinha outra opção, além de seguir o resto dos funcionários até os elevadores, mas parei quando vi a enorme estátua acima da fonte.

Eram as 7 raças mágicas, todas feitos por ouro. Havia um pequeno grupo de estátuas de seres humanos, um vestido como bruxa, outro como trouxas e o último vestidos como bruxo, mas segurando dispositivos trouxas, simbolizando os nascidos trouxas. Havia pequenas estátuas de goblins, todos os tipos deles, outro que simbolizam todos os tipos de elfos, três estátuas maiores de dois gigantes e um meio gigante que me lembrava muito Hagrid. Um casal de centauros, parecendo corajosos e ousados, duas de um Veela e sua filha, e um lobisomem e um homem com cicatrizes no rosto, mas com um olhar orgulhoso. Todos elas estavam interligadas de modo como se alguma sumisse o resto não teria equilíbrio.

Sorri um pouco, quem teve essa ideia da estátua era realmente bom, as pessoas precisavam se lembrar sobre igualdade e direitos após as guerras.

—Bom dia, ministra! Bem-vindo de volta **.** —Eu ouvi alguém dizendo, tirando do meu estado de estupor momentâneo. Curiosa, olhei ao redor tentando ver quem era o ministro atual, mas ninguém deu resposta. Decidi continuar em frente. Já perto dos elevadores uma mulher me cumprimentou de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha esperado:

—Bom dia Ministra Potter, é bom tê-la de volta.— Ela me disse com um enorme sorriso antes de se misturar na multidão. a

Eu tinha certeza de que os meus olhos estavam arregalados e meu queixo aberto, não havia erro, ela tinha falado comigo, eu não era apenas Hermione Potter, eu era Hermione - A ministra da Magia- Potter ...

OH MEU DEUS! Eu era Ministra!

Mais pessoas me cumprimentaram por "ministra" ou "Sra. Potter ' e como eu não sabia como responder, apenas sorria levemente enquanto andava sem uma direção definida. Tudo era estranho para mim:Aonde deveria ir? Aonde era meu escritório? Ao menos, eu tinha um? Fui para os elevadores, e de lá tentar descobrir alguma coisa, a voz na minha cabeça que não parava de gritar "VOCÊ é ministra" me distraindo.

Entrei no elevador, onde mais rostos sorridentes me cumprimentaram, juntamente com "bom dias" felizes com o qual eu respondia com um meio sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, tentando me acalmar.

Depois de duas paradas, todos tinham saído para seus departamentos e assim aproveitei meu primeiro momento sozinha para tentar pensar.

Eu era Ministra da Magia, como isso tinha acontecido? Nunca me importei com política, eu a odiava, na verdade. Mas depois da guerra, eu tinha tentando mudar o mundo mágico, tentando evitar que outra guerra acontecesse, duas já eram o suficientes. Eu ainda tinha cicatrizes tanto físicas quanto emocionais para me lembrar de todas as consequências e sacrifícios que uma guerra trazia , já bastava...especialmente agora que eu tinha duas lindas crianças para me preocupar. Como Ministra, coisas assim, poderiam ser conquistadas. Além disso, a estátua no átrio comprovava que que eu tinha feito algo para tentar mudar o ponto de vista de algumas pessoas. Igualdade, será que eu a tinha conseguido?

Um "pof" me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu olhei ao meu lado, encontrado uma elfa vestida com bonitas roupas e um par de óculos nos seus enormes olhos azuis claros olhando para mim com felicidade.

—Hermione! Você está de volta, Lorelei está tão feliz porque você voltou! — A pequena elfa me disse, abraçando minhas pernas por causa da diferença de altura, me deixando confusa e orgulhosa: Havia elfos domésticos vestindo roupas caras trabalhando no ministério? —OK, você esteve fora por dias, então Lorelei seguiu as instruções de Harry e Lorelei não enviou nenhuma carta, para que você pudesse relaxar com os pequeninos e seu marido. Mas agora Lorelei tem de informá-la sobre os últimos acontecimentos e como sua assistente,deixei tudo organizado para você no escritório. Alguns jornais já publicaram que a Bulgária, Turquia e Albânia aceitaram banir os dementadores e Lorelei precisa que você assine alguns papéis sobre o aumento do pagamento de elfos domésticos que trabalham mais de oito horas. — A elfa falou rapidamente e eu tentei processar todas as informação: Elfos finalmente sendo pagos, dementadores estavam fora de Azkaban, Lorelei era minha assistente, eu era a ministra e Harry disse para Lorelei não enviar cartas para casa.

E eu era ministra ... UAU.

—Uhm ... ótimo, ok, obrigada. — finalmente gaguejei, fazendo Lorelei me olhar com estranheza quando o elevador finalmente parou no chão queríamos e eu corri, fugindo do seu olhar interrogativo.

—Lorelei também precisa que você assine os papéis de recurso na Suprema Corte para Umbridge. —ela adicionou, quase tropeçando, quando parei de repente.

—O QUÊ? — Perguntei em voz alta e o elfo olhou para mim surpresa.

—Bem, ela estará diante de você e o resto da Suprema Corte em dois dias, tentando,pelo menos, diminuir sua sentença em Azkaban.—Lorelai me disse, em um tom como se fosse a centésima vez que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre meu sangue ferver dentro de minhas veias, aquela mulher horrível, aquele pedaço sádico de nada queria ser livre ... Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma. —Você também tem que fazer algumas declarações ao Profeta sobre ela e anunciar sua presença no Baile deste sábado. — Baile? Declarações?

É claro! Luna me enviou dez anos no futuro e era final de abril... todo 30 de abril, tínhamos um baile e, dois dias depois, o Dia Nacional Bruxo da memória, ou como a maioria das pessoas chamavam, o dia Potter. Droga! Onde estava Harry quando eu mais precisava dele?

—Ah, e isso,provavelmente, chegou na sua casa depois de você ter saído, então a coruja entregou aqui. — Lorelei completou quando chegamos no escritório, me entregando um pedaço de pergaminho.

Olhei ao meu redor com curiosidade. Aquele era, de fato, meu escritório, com um monte de livros e algumas fotos dos meus filhos com Harry e alguns dos meus amigos espalhadas organizadamente. Tinha até mesmo algumas de Lorelai com um elfo, mais velho rodeada de pequenos que tinhas os mesmos olhos dela e uma dela carregando uma Lily novinha no colo.

Sentei em uma cadeira e abri o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho na minha mão; meu coração dando um chute repentino, quando reconheci a letra imediatamente.

 _Meu amor,_

 _Vou estar de volta muito em breve, provavelmente amanhã._

 _Eu sinto muita falta de você e dos nossos pequenos monstrinhos._

 _Se cuide._

 _Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar._

 _Harry_

Olhei para as pequenas linhas e senti uma onda de ternura. Ele estaria de volta em breve e estava bem. Ele me chamou de seu amor ...

—Hermione, você está bem? Harry está bem? —Lorelei me perguntou, correndo para perto de mim, tentando me consolar com um tapinha no ombro. O gesto me deixou maravilhada. A pequena elfa estava trabalhando no ministério, sendo paga, vestindo roupas bonitas e chamava a mim e a Harry por nossos nomes, pensei com um sorriso surgindo no meu rosto. Eu tinha finalmente conseguido direitos iguais para todas as criaturas mágicas?

—Sim, eu estou bem, apenas um pouco emocionada. Harry deve estar de volta em breve. — Respondi e a elfa sorriu para mim, acenando com a cabeça em concordância. Lorelei agia como uma chefe, e eu adorava isso. Ela provavelmente estava levando muito a sério o fato de ser a secretária da ministra, pensei, alargando meu sorriso.

Ao longo do dia, Lorelei jogou para mim toneladas de trabalho. Primeiro as declarações para o jornal em relação ao caso de Umbridge, fazendo meu estômago embrulhar com o pensamento de ver essa mulher de novo. Ela ia ter o gostinho do que tinha feito para incontável de pessoas depois da guerra, sentenciando muitos inocentes para beijos de dementadores, muitos nascidos trouxas, mais especificamente. Aquela v... ela ia ser julgado por uma ministra nascida trouxa por seus crimes contra nascidos trouxas...

Eu não percebi o quão rápido as horas tinham voado, Lorelei deve ter notado que eu andava meio estranha, então ela me ajudou muito, negando alguns ensaios para hoje e adiando algumas partes burocráticas, enviamos as declarações, revisamos algumas leis e arranjamos alguns detalhes sobre o Baile como a seleção de comida e alguns convidados adicionais da Irlanda, Espanha, Grécia e Holanda e, em seguida, demos o dia como encerrado.

—Oh Lorelei quase esqueceu, ela chegou aqui muito cedo, é claro. —Lorelei começou, enquanto nos arrumávamos para sair. Eu gostava do seu tom, me dava a sensação de segurança por ter uma boa assistente e, nas horas que passamos juntas, dava para sentir sua paixão pelo trabalho. Pelo menos, era isso que eu esperava fervorosamente. —E Lorelei encontrou o Sr. Malfoy, esperando por você ... outra vez. —Ela disse, parecendo irritada.—Lorelei teve que mandá-lo embora com seu poder, porque ele insistia para ver você, não importava o quê, mas Lorelei adivinhou, depois dos seus dias de folga e a nota do profeta sobre o seu bem-estar. Seria melhor para você não encontrar ele, isso só te deixaria mais estressada e isso não é bom em sua condição. —Lorelei adicionou me deixando em estado de choque.

Malfoy, ela disse? Lucius Malfoy veio me visitar? E ele insistiu? Ele e sua esposa tinha conseguido evitar a prisão por que Narcissa ajudou Harry na floresta ... pelo menos, foi isso a última coisa que eu lembrava... agora ele tentava falar comigo?Será que ele queria cuspir alguma ameaça por conta de alguma lei que equiparava os puros-sangues com o resto? Que tipo de nota o Profeta tinha feito em relação ao meu bem estar? QUE CONDIÇÃO EU ESTOU?

—Lucius Malfoy estave aqui? —Finalmente perguntei e Lorelei olhou para mim estranhamente novamente ...

—Não ... Draco Malfoy estava aqui ... outra vez. —ela respondeu devagar ... como se sua resposta tivesse de fazer algum sentindo para mim. O que, obviamente, não fazia. O que Draco Malfoy poderia querer de mim? Nós não tínhamos nos falado desde os julgamentos de seus pais depois da guerra, quando ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim e Harry, enquanto saía da sala do tribunal. Na minha época, ele estava trabalhando no Departamento de Mistérios, mas, mesmo assim, nunca havíamos trocado uma única palavra nas raras vezes em que nos víamos nos elevadores. Agora ele insistia em me ver? Eu não tinha certeza se eu gostaria de ver Lucius mais do que Draco naquele momento.

—OK — Finalmente disse, tentando digerir aquelas informações do modo mais normal possível. —Já que ele parecia ansioso para falar comigo, provavelmente, ele estará aqui amanhã também, então falo com ele. Isso que dizer, que, agora, devemos dar o dia como encerrado e voltar para nossos filhos.— Finalmente disse, ansiosa para volta para minhas crianças e Lorelei assentiu com a cabeça.

—Lorelei não poderia concordar mais, se Harry souber da insistência do Sr. Malfoy em vê-la ... teríamos um enorme escândalo no Profeta. Esse homem precisa aprender a aceitar a derrota. —Lorelei comentou e eu olhei para ela estranhamente. Harry não sabia sobre Malfoy e ele iria ficar com raiva? Draco Malfoy estava vindo em meu escritório com frequência para me ameaçar? Eu não ia aceitar isso, amanhã o colocaria em seu lugar.

—A propósito ... Lorelei, você sabe onde Luna Lovegood está? —Eu perguntei, tentando soar casual e Lorelei, para meu enorme alívio assentiu com a cabeça.

—Da última vez que Lorelei soube, enquanto lia o Pasquim, Sra. Lovegood estava em Bora-Bora, por causa da sua recente descoberta dos Beatingers que fazem xixi de ouro. — O elfo doméstico me disse e eu suspirei."Luna Eu te odeio tanto!" Ela obviamente tinha me enviado em um tempo aonde não seria capaz de alcançá-la. Eu desejei profundamente que estes Betingers fizessem xixi em cima dela!

— E Sra. Weasley? Gina Weasley? —Perguntei e Lorelei encolheu os ombros desta vez.

—Eu acho que com a equipe? Praticando? — Lorelei mais perguntou do que respondeu. Ginny tinha decidido seguir a carreira de jogadora de Quadribol, então, provavelmente ela estava praticando agora.

—Alguma notícia da Toca? — Tentei e Lorelei olhou para mim confusa.

—A Toca? — Ela perguntou e eu suspirei, dizendo para ela esquecer, a resposta tinha sido suficiente...

Deixei o ministério quase estava orgulhosa de ser ministra e de ter feito todas aquelas mudanças, mas, acima de tudo, eu era uma mãe e estava morrendo de saudade dos meus pequenos. A pequena carta de Harry estava no meu bolso quando aparatei fora do ministério para a casa dos meus pais para pegá-los. Passei todo o dia anterior com eles, o que me deixou mal acostumada e agora eu os queria comigo o mais rápido.

Quando cheguei lá, Lily e James já tinham jantado e minha mãe embalou um pouco de comida para mim e assim não precisaria preparar o jantar, o que foi um alívio ao sentir meu estômago roncando em fome. Beijou meus pais em despedida, e aparatei com os pequenos no quintal da nossa casa em Clearwell.

As crianças correram para perto da porta da cozinha e eu a abri com a minha varinha, entramos na casa e rapidamente me servi com a comida minha mãe para que pudesse brincar com as crianças que atualmente corriam ao redor da mesa, Lily perseguindo James enquanto o menino gritava e ria.

O barulho que eles faziam eram enorme, mas eu sorri enquanto eu comia, observando-os. Durante a guerra, pensamentos como eu sendo uma mãe nunca me passaram pela cabeça, por causa da incerteza de sobrevivência, especialmente quando se era uma nascida trouxa em uma guerra contra os nascidos trouxas. Quando ela acabou, simplesmente não parecia certo. Pensando em mim e Ron, casados, gritando um com o outro pela mais simples besteira na frente dos nossos filhos ou com eles trancados em seus quartos, tentando abafar nossos gritos com música alta e parar de chorar era algo muito triste.

Mas, graças a Deus, este não era o futuro que eu temia. Eu tinha dois lindos e felizes filhos, e eu só podia esperar que Harry e eu também compartilhávamos esta felicidade, afinal, sempre fomos melhores amigos e a nota no meu bolso demonstrava que parecíamos felizes. Ele me chamou de seu amor e mesmo que parecesse estúpido, eu era sua esposa, seu amor, para mim isso tudo era tão estranho, surreal, maravilhoso, confortável e familiar ao mesmo tempo, como se todas as peças do quebra cabeça tivessem, finalmente, se encaixados e o resultado fossemente muito fascinada com a beleza do resultado final.

Quando acabei minha refeição, levei as crianças para a sala de estar, aonde tínhamos uma televisão trouxa, mas eu decidi que poderíamos fazer muito mais do que assistir a alguns filmes. Lily deu a ideia de desenhar e logo eles estavam correndo para os seus quartos e voltando com tintas e papel, enquanto eu tirava o vaso e castiçais da mesinha de centro.

As crianças começaram e fiquei maravilhada com o quão bons eles eram. Bichento se sentou no meu colo e comecei a acariciar seus pelos, continuando a observar Lily e James. Estávamos tão confortável na companhia um do outro, que eu só podia sentir orgulho pelos meus filhos.

—Eu tenho uma ótima notícia. —Eu disse depois de um tempo e Lily e James olharam para mim, curiosos. —Papai me enviou uma carta nesta manhã, ele disse que está tudo bem e vai estar de volta em breve. — completei e obteve a reação que eu esperava: gritos de felicidade de ambos acompanhados de abraços apertados. Eu sorri calorosamente para eles, retribuindo os abraços com força.

O resto da tarde foi ainda mais feliz do que antes agora que as crianças sabiam que seu pai estaria de volta em breve. Depois de terminamos os desenhos, fizemos um jantar rápido e logo tinha chegado a hora de dormir, que graças a Deus, foi pacífica, a única coisa que James e Lily tinham pedido eram para ser postos na cama.

Eu beijei Lily boa noite, ela parecia exausta e após o banho quente Eu dei a ela que ela finalmente cedeu à exaustão e seus olhos castanhos fechados logo depois que eu beijei seu nariz e bochecha.

Mudei-me para a sala de James e ele sorriu para mim, bem acordado, eu sorriu e aproximou-se dele, colocá-lo sob os cobertores e beijou sua testa, demorando-se por um momento mais, este foi o meu menino, ao longo de sua irmã e eu, o que Harry sempre quis, uma família.

—Você vai ler para mim, mamãe? —ele me perguntou indo pegar o livro de contos que Albus Dumbledore me deu no seu testamento.

Não consegui evitar sorrir para ele. Provavelmente para ele, Lily e todas as crianças do mundo esse livro continham apenas algumas histórias interessantes mal, para mim e Harry eram muito mais que isso.

—Claro ... que história você quer? — Perguntei e seus olhos esmeraldas brilharam.

—A minha favorita: a que tem os três irmãos! — ele me disse animado com sua voz infantil, tornando a cena engraçada. Aquele era, fato, nosso filho.

Concordei e comecei a ler.

"Era uma vez três irmãos que estavam viajando ao longo de uma estrada sinuosa e solitária no crepúsculo...— Comecei a contar o conto que eu tinha lido tantas vezes. Era uma história que, no passado, não apenas contava a história dos antepassados de Harry mas também fazia parte dos meus piores pesadelos e, agora era o conto favorito de nosso filho.

"... Apesar de Morte ter procurado o terceiro irmão durante muitos anos, ela nunca foi capaz de encontrá-lo. Apenas quando ele tinha alcançado a velhice foi quando o irmão mais novo finalmente tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade e a deu a seu filho. E então ele cumprimentou a Morte como uma velha amiga, e foi com ela de bom grado, e, iguais, partiram desta vida. — Terminei o conto e olhei para a forma adormecida do meu filho. De certa forma, Harry era o terceiro irmão, aquela com a capa que será dada aos seus filhos, o único que escapou da morte, enquanto os outros tinham morrido. Harry, meu melhor amigo, marido e aquele que irá saudar a morte como uma velha amiga daqui há apenas muitas, muitas, muitas, muitas décadas depois.

Debrucei-me sobre James, mais uma vez e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, o que o fez dar um sorrisinho e voltar a dormir. Deixei o livro de volta na mesa de cabeceira, desliguei a luz e sai do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta para mim ser capaz de ouvi-lo se algo acontecer durante a noite.

Voltei para meu quarto lentamente, finalmente, o cansaço do dia chegando. Suspirei, entrando no banheiro, deixando a água quente correr pelo meu corpo.

Quando voltei para cama, minha mente se recusava a descansar e esquecer os eventos dos últimos dias.

coisa estava errada com minha saúde e, parecia que todos, exceto eu, sabia algo sobre isso.

Umbridge estava tentando sair de Askaban e supostamente, eu deveria julgar se ela merecia ou não o recurso. _Aquela vaca asquerosa!_

Malfoy queria me ver com urgência, coisa que ele já tinha tentando fazer no passado, quando não deveria e Harry, por algum motivo, não sabe e não poderia saber sobre isso.

, Molly e Arthur estavam longe de ser visto e a Toca era algo esquecido ou desconhecido pelos meus próprios filhos.

estava no exterior e Gina estava em algum lugar com alguma equipe.

era Ministra da Magia! E teria um baile no sábado, que eu e Harry deveria comparecer.

estava voltando! E eu deveria agir normalmente quando a última coisa que eu me sentia era normal em torno da pessoa que me conhecia como ninguém.

Isso era demais!

Accionei a pequena nota que estava no bolso das minhas vestes e reli.

 _Meu amor,_

 _Vou estar de volta muito em breve, provavelmente amanhã._

 _Eu sinto muita falta de você e dos nossos pequenos monstrinhos._

 _Se cuide._

 _Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar._

 _Harry_

Ele estava esperando encontrar sua esposa e não uma mulher que não tinha ideia sobre como agir em torno de seu marido, eu desejei que meus instintos assumir o controle, assim como eles fizeram com as crianças. Eu não queria machucar Harry, agindo de forma estranha ou fria, afinal, ele não era apenas o pai dos meus filhos ou meu marido, era meu melhor amigo.

Além disso, eu queria saber como nosso relacionamento funcionava, assim eu seria sua esposa, assim como seria a ministra que iria cuidar das questões da comunidade, a pessoa que colocaria Malfoy em seu devido lugar, e seria a mãe de dois filhos, enquanto tentava descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Ron e o que tinha de errado com minha magia.

Isto, realmente, era demais!

* * *

Ainda tem alguém ai? Depois de muito tempo, aqui estou eu de novo, juro que tentei ser mais rápida, mas viagens em família dificultam a tradução, mas, enfim, finalmente cosengui terminar o capítulo e espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e próximo capítulo, Harry vai estar de volta!

Muito, muito muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente quem comenta e está me incentivando a continuar a tradução! :D Vocês são demais!

Guest: Fico muitoooo feliz em saber que você está gostando e espero que continue assim! Te vejo nesse capítulo?

Coveiro-sensei: Oi! A continuação demorou mais chegou e espero que tenha gostado! Bjoos :D

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Fiquei felicíssimaa ao saber que estas gostando, querida! Muito obrigada mesmo pelas felicitações, desejo tudo em dobro, tripo para você! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização! - ela pode demorar, mas vai chegar vamos com fé que vai kkkk beijos, flor! :D


	6. Um retorno e uma rejeição

Harry moveu a cabeça sobre sobre o travesseiro, a luz da manhã entrando nas janelas, e logo seus braços estavam em volta do meu corpo, acariciando, beijando e beliscando como sempre fazia em meus sonhos.

—Oh Harry, sim.— eu sussurrei quando senti sua mão acariciando minha coxa e, em seguida, beliscar levemente, fazendo-me gritar.

—Eu senti sua falta.— ele sussurrou e eu sorri, ele sempre dizia coisas como "Eu senti sua falta" ou "Eu quero você".

—Hmm... eu estive esperando isso por tanto tempo... — Solucei e gritei novamente quando ele mordeu meu pescoço com força, estranho... geralmente, em meus sonhos, eu não sentia dor ... a menos que este não era um...

A velocidade com que saí da cama me surpreendeu e fiquei ali de pé estudando meu, aparentemente, marido sem camisa nos poucos segundos que restavam antes de começar a ficar estranho. Se fosse trabalho do ministro decidir sobre o treinamento dos aurores, então eu estava de parabéns porque Harry tinha um corpo incrível; um pouco pálido como sempre ficava depois de uma missão porém muito bem esculpido pelos anos de treinamento, mas não excessivamente e uma parte de trás...

Caro Merlin! Desde quando eu fiquei tão excitada?

Harry abriu a boca para finalmente dizer alguma coisa quando a maldita náusea voltou e a próxima coisa que eu vi foi a privada onde eu vomitava minhas tripas para fora mais uma vez. Foi quando senti duas mãos quentes no meu corpo, uma mantendo meu cabelo comprido afastado e outro no meu ombro me mantendo apoiada. O quarto e minha mente estavam girando por causa da doença e da sua presença esmagadora perto de mim. Harry havia retornado, e ele não tinha apenas acabado de voltar mas também me beijado no meu sono e, ao lembrar disso, por cima da náusea, uma nova onda de excitação varreu meu corpo

—Eu sei ... isso vai passar, amor. —ele sussurrou em compaixão e eu congelei. Eu esperava ficar estranha perto de Harry mas era como se nada tivesse mudado, sempre estaríamos um ao lado do outro.

Quando a onda de náusea passou, ele me ajudou a levantar, me aparando enquanto escovava meus dentes e molhava meu rosto. Sentir seus braços ao meu redor, sua frente pressionando contra minhas costas e beijando levemente meu pescoço, me fez tremer e fechar os olhos.

—Melhor?— ele sussurrou e eu acenei, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. —Aposto que é uma menina, você ficava assim com Lily mas quase não percebeu quando estava grávida de Jamie.

Tenho que admitir que demorou um pouco até as palavras dele fazerem algum sentido na minha cabeça.

Eu estava grávida!

Puta merda!

A notícia me sacudiu literalmente até o osso, levando consigo todas as preocupações sobre medos relacionados a minha saúde, todo o terror com o pensamento de deixar Harry e meus filhos sozinhos... Eu estava esperando outro bebê. Minha mão voou para o estômago, acima da dele, dentro de mim tinha um bebê, outra criança para brincar com Jamie e Lily. Eu ia ser mãe pela terceira vez... Sem perceber que eu estava sorrindo enquanto lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, então isso é o que eles chamaram manhãs hormonais, alterações de humor, especialmente ao encontrar seu marido que você não tinha nenhuma lembrança.

—É definitivamente uma menina ... lágrimas e sorrisos, isso é que é uma bela boas-vindas para mim.— Harry disse me virando em seus braços de modo que eu fiquei presa entre seu corpo e a pia. Só então eu percebi que apenas gemia enquanto ele conversava comigo, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre o que responder, ele capturou meus lábios roubando cada pensamento racional em um beijo que eu nunca iria esquecer.

Eu gemia contra seus lábios, sem conseguir conter a vontade de lutar pela dominação... e minhas mãos voaram para seus cabelos e ombros largos, como eu sonhava, desejava e esperava por meses ou até mesmo anos ...

—Eu senti tanto sua falta, meu amor. — Harry murmurou contra meus lábios quando nos afastamos em busca de ar e eu me senti como lama em seus braços, presa contra a pia, beijada pelo homem que eu queria por tanto tempo, grávida dele e quando seus lábios tocaram o ponto sensível atrás de minha orelha onde ninguém sabia não consegui fazer nada além de gemer mais alto.

É claro que ele sabia todos os meus pontos fracos. Oh doce Merlin, era quase impossível esconder algum segredo de Harry meu melhor amigo por mais de uma década, como eu ia esconder algo de Harry meu marido e melhor amigo de mais de duas décadas?

Lutando contra o desejo do meu corpo afastei-o um pouco com a minha mão e para minha surpresa, ele parou.

—Você está certo, eles vão invadir o quarto a qualquer momento e temos que ir para o ministério, é só que eu senti muito a sua falta. — Harry sussurrou me mantendo em seus braços, mantendo sua testa apoiada na minha e pude ver a felicidade brilhando em seus olhos e senti a alegria borbulhando dentro de mim ao perceber que essa felicidade era causado apenas por estar perto de mim —Você está muito tranquila hoje, eu fiz algo pelo qual deveria estar protegendo minha bunda de ser azarado? —ele perguntou depois de um momento e eu finalmente estalei fora do meu estupor, em menos de minutos que eu tinha descoberto sobre a minha gravidez, como ele estava feliz comigo e quão feliz ele me fazia em seus braços.

—Uhm, não, não é nada, eu só acordei abruptamente ... Bem-vindo de volta. — eu tentei dando o meu melhor sorriso e ele assentiu em entendimento, me abraçando como ele faria se estivéssemos em 2000, toda a tensão sexual sendo empurrado para trás para me confortar do jeito que só ele conseguia.

—Basta ser um pouco mais paciente, o primeiro trimestre está quase acabando e isso vai passar.— ele tentou me acalmar e balancei a cabeça, abraçando-o de volta, finalmente, um rosto e um abraço familiar nesse lugar.

Eu adorava os nossos filhos e mesmo estando poucas horas com eles, eu sabia que, se necessário, daria a minha vida para fazê-los felizes, mas Harry ali, era diferente, então eu me aconcheguei ainda mais em seus braços, aproveitando a sensação de segurança que ele passava para mim, dando pequenos beijos na parte que eu consegui alcançar.

Ele passou a mão no meu cabelo e eu senti-o sorrindo antes de bicar meus lábios mais uma vez.

—Eu gosto do cabelo longo de novo. — ele me disse como ele pegando uma mecha dele em seus dedos, só então notei a tatuagem em seu próprio pulso: H J e finalmente estalou dentro de mim, meu HJ significava Harry James enquanto o dele era Hermione Jane. Harry deve ter notado meus olhos sobre a tatuagem porque sorriu antes de me beijar de novo, e se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, estava adorando aquilo, ele era um excelente beijador. —Acostume-se a elas ... Eu as amo para falar a verdade, alguns idiotas pensam que eu sou besta o suficiente para tatuar minhas iniciais. Mas, aí, eles colocaram suas mentes para trabalhar. —Harry disse com uma risada e eu ri com ele, eu não sabia como acabamos por ter tatuagens, mas eu gostava.

Nós não tivemos mais tempo para dizer mas nada pois nesse momento a porta se abriu de repente e Lily entrou correndo com James nos seus calcanhares.

—Papai, papai, nós vimos sua capa! Você está de volta. PAPAI! — sua voz foi ouvida no quarto e o sorriso de Harry era o mais infantil que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto, ele era um pai bobo com certeza.

—Desculpe-me, Ministra Potter, nossos desordeiros estão me chamando. — Harry disse, fingindo formalidade, obviamente me provocando por ser sua superior.

Eu ri e ele saio correu para nossos pequeninos gritando, agarrando cada um com um braço, girando-os e, em seguida, caindo na cama com eles, certificando-se que as crianças iriam pousar com segurança.

Fiquei junto ao batente da porta, assistindo-os com um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto o trio pulava em cima da cama fazendo cócegas em Harry até que ele se rendeu e fingiu de morto. Lily, a atacante principal olhou para mim e foi o suficiente para Harry ter a chance de atacar de novo e ter os dois no colchão fazendo cócegas sem piedade.

Este pequeno trio de cabelo bagunçados era minha família -e que logo, iria aumentar, pensei com a minha mão no estômago- e todas as preocupação de repente não importava mais, o que eu via diante de mim era mais do que perfeito, provavelmente não tinha sido fácil mas tinha valido a pena e agora, com Harry de volta, eu ia descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Ron e o resto antes de expirar o meu tempo.

—OK pessoal, está na hora do papai levá-los para nana. —Harry anunciou depois que ele lançou Jamie que estava vermelhas no rosto por causa das risadas.

—Mas papai! Você acabou de voltar! — Lily se queixou com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Eu sei, abóbora, eu queria poder ficar aqui com você, mamãe e James e passar o dia brincando, mas nós dois precisamos ir trabalhar, ganhar dinheiro, para que possamos comprar comida para Crookshanks! —Harry disse e Lily deu uma risadinha. Eu sorri e me aproximou deles.

—Papai está certo, querida, agora, por favor, vá e se vesta, nós vamos sair em alguns minutos.— Eu disse suavemente enquanto James se aproximou de mim para um rápido beijo e um abraço que eu dei antes que ele pudesse seguir Lily.

Harry permaneceu sentado na cama e assim que nossos filhos saíram do quarto senti uma mão no meu quadril, trazendo-me perto.

—Eu não posso esperar para depois do jantar. —ele sussurrou enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minha cintura e descansava a cabeça no meu estômago e meu coração se recusou a se acalmar, ele estava de volta de uma viagem, é claro que ele queria algo físico, oh Deus!

Ele se levantou, me beijou novamente e segurou meu rosto com as mãos.

—Você tem certeza que eu não fiz nada de errado?— ele perguntou de novo e eu sorri para ele.

—Você é simplesmente perfeito. —eu disse antes que pudesse me segurar. E eu quis dizer isso com todo meu coração, eu não tinha certeza de como nós nos tornamos um casal já que a última vez que vi Harry foi quando estávamos comemorando minha ida para o Canadá - e isso era um motivo para esbofeteá-lo-, mas agora Harry era um pai perfeito para meus filhos, com um beijo perfeito e pelos seus olhos preocupados, eu podia que também era um marido perfeito e o melhor de tudo, ainda era o meu melhor amigo.

Ele estufou o peito brincando e sorriu.

—Eu sei, só checando. — ele disse e riu quando eu lhe dei um tapa no peito de brincadeira, antes de ir tomar um banho. =

"OK, aja normalmente, você prometeu!

Depois de poucos minutos estávamos todos prontos e Harry aparatou com as crianças para casa dos meus pais e quando ele chegou fomos de flu para o ministério.

De mãos dadas, entramos no ministério, onde muitas pessoas começaram a sorrir para nós em saudação de bom dia, era apenas o meu segundo dia como ministra mas eu estava me sentindo mais segura com Harry ao meu lado.

Entramos nos elevadores e depois de algumas paragens, Harry tirou a mão da minha, me deu um beijo na bochecha e sorriu.

—Vejo você na hora do almoço ... .— ele disse com uma piscadela e eu sorri e concordei com a cabeça indo para seu escritório, meu último pensamento quando o elevador saiu foi que ele parecia incrivelmente maravilhoso em seu uniforme de auror, exatamente como eu me lembrava em 2000.

TENHA VERGONHA NA CARA!

Eu estava sozinha no elevador quando cheguei ao meu andar e vi Lorelei bufando esperando por mim no corredor.

—Bom dia. —Eu tentei e ela deu um sorriso.

—Seria, se a vida não era tão cruel. — disse Lorelei dramaticamente e antes de perguntar o que tinha acontecida, a pequena elfa começou a falar sem parar. Ela era realmente parecia comigo!

—As questões dos jornais sobre o julgamento de Umbridge chegaram e precisam ser respondidas. Você tem uma reunião com o Sr. Johnson, advogado de Umbridge, a cobra acha que ele pode tirá-la da prisão simples assim. — Lorelei começou e eu suspirei, eu tinha esquecido sobre o julgamento do dia seguinte. —Os Aurores estão de volta e você deve encerrar o caso do País de Gales. Lorelei adivinhou que Harry não teve tempo para informá-la. —o elfo continuou me entregando um pedaço de papel com a assinatura de Harry como Chefe Auror e líder da missão. —Senhor Vladick me enviou outra carta de protesto contra "The Twilight Saga" ameaçando que sua espécie vai começar a morder as pessoas para mostrar-lhes que os vampiros realmente existem e não brilham. —Lorelei continuou e desta vez eu parei, totalmente perdida. Saga Crepúsculo? Quem era o Sr. Vladick e por que os vampiros brilhavam?

—Uhmm ... o quê? —Eu finalmente disse, ainda perdida, Lorelei bufou para mim mais uma vez.

—Você tem certeza que não precisa de mais dias de folga? A saga Crepúsculo? Os livros trouxas? Aquele com aquela garota trouxa se apaixonando por um vampiro, mas ela também gosta do lobo? Ela casa com o vampiro que tem esperado por sua alma gêmea há mais de 100 anos e tem uma criança estranha. A família vampira é um monte de parentes bonitos e adotivos que brilham e beber sangue animal? — Lorelei tentou mas não me ajudou muito e antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu ri, e então a risada se transformou em um ataque de riso.

Eu tinha estudado sobre todas as raças mágicas do mundo bruxo e nenhum vampiros jamais vivem em famílias, precisa de almas gêmeas e nenhum tem a capacidade de ter filhos.

—Oh, Lorelei, sério, quem iria ler essas coisas? — Eu perguntei e apenas uma pessoa veio em mente, Luna Lovegood.

—Bem, você sabe muito bem que milhões de pessoas fazem e se Vladick fazer o que tiver ameaçando, Lorelai não sabe qual vai ser o resultado, especialmente com toda essa mania de Crepúsculo lá fora, as meninas trouxas querem ser mordidas e nós não precisamos que todo o esquadrão da magia se foque em alterar a memoria de todo o país cada vez que uma trouxa morda um amigo. —Lorelei disse e eu tentei ficar sóbria.

—Não, você está certa, isso é sério.— eu disse, entre risadas, finalmente alcançando meu escritório e no momento que eu abri a porta, congelei.

—Ah, sim, e por último mas não menos importante, o Sr. Malfoy está aqui, de novo.— Lorelei disse. E lá diante da minha mesa, estava ele, alto e louro como sempre, colocando de volta ao lugar uma foto minha e de Harry.

Draco não tinha mudado muito, suas roupas ainda tinham aquele aspecto de caras mas seu rosto tinham adquirido aspectos mais maduro com a idade e nos seus dedos além do anel com a serpente da Sonserina, continha agora um anel de casamento, o que, eu esperava ser uma das causas pela qual ele parecesse menos hostil, não me dando a certeza de como exatamente deveria lidar com ele.

—Hermione...— ele disse em voz baixa e quase me engasguei, desde quando ele me chamava pelo meu nome? Outros "nomes" e insultos eram muito mais comuns e, na melhor das hipóteses, o meu sobrenome. Lorelei estalou a língua em aborrecimento com a presença do jovem Slytherin antes de fechar a porta atrás de nós, deixando-nos sozinhos na sala.

Não sabia direito o que fazer, se ele tivesse me cumprimentado de forma arrogante ou hostil, já teria começado meu discurso retórico sobre o que ele queria, mas seu tom desesperado tinha realmente me surpreendido.

—Como posso ajudá-lo? — Finalmente perguntei e para minha grande surpresa ele riu com tristeza.

Que diabos?

—Então você vai agir toda formal e fria de novo? —ele me perguntou e eu senti como se meu queixo fosse bater no chão, sobre o que ele estava falando? Fazia anos desde que eu tinha falado com ele sobre qualquer coisa, o que poderia estar acontecendo?

—Eu não estou entendendo. — Não consegui me segurar e ele se virou para mim, seu rosto uma máscara de raiva.

—Não! Não se faça de idiota comigo! Eu realmente tenho tentado e você sempre age como se eu fosse lixo sob seu sapato! —Draco finalmente gritou, agarrando um pote de tinta na minha mesa e jogando-o no chão.

—Eu-eu-eu não sei o que dizer. —eu disse de novo com honestidade e ele riu com tristeza novamente, se aproximando de mim. Nunca, nunca, nunca eu tinha estado tão perto de Draco Malfoy, talvez com a exceção de quando eu dei soco nele em nosso terceiro ano.

—Diga o que quiser, só não fale de novo que está com Potter e que vocês tem filhos juntos e está apaixonada por ele e não tem sentimentos por mim, eu sei disso tudo e eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui ... Eu disse a você sobre como eu me sinto, eu expliquei a você. Eu tentei te odiar, te tirar da minha mente, mas você ainda está lá. E isso me mata, saber que você não pode retornar meus sentimentos, me dê uma maneira de esquecer você, por favor. — Ele me pediu e eu poderia jurar que nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos cinzentos parecendo tão desesperados antes.

A primeira coisa que eu queria fazer era rir. Draco Malfoy tinha sentimentos por mim, quem teria pensado nisso? Draco Malfoy, aquele garoto mimado e preconceituoso, como ele poderia ter sentimentos por mim? Permaneci em silêncio, esperando ele dizer que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira estúpida mas ele permaneceu com este expressão desesperada o que realmente me assustava.

—Eu...— E antes que pudesse terminar ele me beijou.

Consegui me afastar a tempo, me libertando de suas mãos e empurrando-o com força. Geralmente quando um Malfoy ou algum de seus familiares se aproximavam de mim logo estaria sentido dor então meus instintos deram uma guinada ao mesmo tempo. Lorelei estava certa no dia anterior, se Harry soubesse sobre isso, as coisas sairiam de controle. Respirei fundo tentando clarear minha mente, eu poderia gritar e bater nele até mesmo enfeitiçá-lo, mas não faria nenhum bem a ninguém e especialmente ao meu pequeno bebê que estava carregando. Eu já tinha forçado minha mágica e consequentemente machucando minha criança, mesmo que inconscientemente, isso precisava parar agora.

—Por favor, vá embora e não me perturbe de novo, eu já lhe disse antes, eu amo Harry, ele é meu marido e pai dos meus tr...dois filhos, só vá. — Finalmente disse. Eu precisava ser clara, já que provavelmente isso não era a primeira vez que acontecia, de acordo com o que ele disse.

Draco pareceu recuar, suspirando e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

—Eu entendo, sinto muito, eu nunca mais vou incomodá-la novamente. —ele finalmente disse e suspirei de alívio. Ele aproximou-se da porta, mas se deteve quando ele tocou a maçaneta. —Eu acho que vou ver você e Potter amanhã no julgamento. — Draco completou antes de sair.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira, respirando fundo para acalmar meu coração acelerado. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Draco Malfoy tinha sentimentos por mim e tentou me beijar aqui, na minha própria sala, o que mais tinha mudado durante esses dez anos?

—Ele finalmente se foi. — Ouvi Lorelei falar depois de um momento eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, Lorelei suspirou e se sentou em sua própria mesa. —Será que ele aprendeu a lição desta vez?— Ela perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça.

—Pelo seu próprio bem, eu espero que sim.— Eu disse com esperança na minha voz e Lorelei assentiu com a cabeça olhando para mim.

O resto das horas tinham desaparecido na confusão do trabalho e quando dois braços me agarraram, quando eu estava de costas para a porta do escritório, fiquei realmente assustada mas, imediatamente relaxei reconhecendo o perfume que conhecia tão bem.

—Desculpe, não queria assustá-la. — ouvi a voz de Harry no meu ouvido antes de dar um beijo no meu pescoço. —Você deveria fazer uma pausa, é hora de você e a pequena comer. — ele sussurrou e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir com suas palavras, eu me sentia tão segura e confortável em seus braços, exatamente como eu imaginei.

Virei-me em seus braços, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, o que foi um erro da minha parte quando seu rosto ficou carrancudo.

—Está tudo bem? —ele perguntou e eu assenti, o abraçando.

— Estou bem, apenas cansada.— Menti mais facilmente graças a minha cabeça grudada na curva do seu pescoço, no qual distribui pequenos beijos tentando distraí-lo e senti ele balançando a cabeça em concordância retribuindo meus beijos.

—A minha pequena filha a está incomodando? — Ele perguntou e eu sorri, apesar de toda a confusão que sentia. Pelo seu palpite hoje de manhã, deduzi que ainda não sabíamos qual era o sexo da nossa criança, aquilo soava tão louco...

—Nós não sabemos se realmente é uma menina ainda. — eu disse, olhando para ele divertida vendo seu sorriso maroto.

—Bem, eu estava certo sobre Lily e Jamie, acho que estou prestes a conseguir um hat-trick! —Harry exclamou e eu não consegui evitar rir, me inclinando para um beijo, quase inconscientemente.

Começou lentamente, apenas pequenos selinhos e quando finalmente FINALMENTE Harry começou a aprofundar o beijo, um som de tosse falsa nos afastou rapidamente como se tivéssemos sido apanhados em uma sala de aula por um professor.

—Você já é o centro das atenções do Profeta só por ser quem é, não precisa de atenção extra pelo que anda fazendo. —Lorelei disse, voltando da missão na qual ela tinha sido recrutada. Harry sorriu e eu corei, o que fez a pequena elfa sorrir satisfeita. —Você não vai passar seu almoço aqui, Hermione, seu marido está de volta e eu estou cansada de forçá-la a fazer uma pausa do trabalho e se cuidar, tire um tempo.—A elfa me disse e eu sorri concordando mais animada do que esperava. —Mas antes de ir, aproveite e leve com você a lista das testemunhas para o julgamento, é confidencial, mas estou certa de que Harry pode guardar um segredo.— Lorelei completou e Harry pegou a lista para mim.

Nos corredores as pessoas nos cumprimentava com sorrisos e logo estávamos fora do ministério, indo para parte trouxa da cidade e segui Harry casualmente até um café confortável, onde Harry pediu "o de sempre" para o garçom, aquele era o nosso lugar pelo que parecia.

Harry sorriu para mim se espreguiçando e só então percebi que ele ainda estava usando seu uniforme de auror e eu minhas roupas bruxa. Olhei em volta e com alívio que vi mais pessoas em suas vestes, obviamente aquele era um café para bruxos fora do território do ministério.

—Você está bem? Eu não sei quantas vezes eu vou ter que perguntar isso.— Harry disse suavemente e voltei meu olhar para ele, percebendo sua preocupação.

—Eu estou bem, Harry ... só foi um longo dia. Você não tem ideia de quanta confusão os vampiros podem fazer por causa de romance trouxa.— Eu disse, forçando um sorriso.

A visita de Draco, minha gravidez, o retorno de Harry, o julgamento amanhã e o meu trabalho como ministra me tornava responsável por tantas coisas que tinham me deixado exausta. Harry sorriu um pouco e pegou a minha mão na sua, um gesto que eu sentia muita falta, mesmo que só tivesse passado três dias desde a última vez que a gente tinha se visto.

—Eu tenho certeza que eles vão superar isso. Parece que os vampiros esqueceram as bruxas feias que comem criancinhas tornou-se um clássico para os trouxas, mas você não está reclamando. — Harry disse e eu sorri com sua tentativa de piada. —E o julgamento também está te deixando preocupada, certo? —Harry perguntou desta vez com uma voz grave e eu balancei a cabeça. Não queria ver aquela mulher horrível outra vez, e eu certamente não queria enfrentá-la em um julgamento. —Eu estarei lá, não se preocupe, bem ao seu lado. — Harry disse suavemente e colocou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros, me abraçando forte.

Suspirei descontente quando ele se afastou e abriu a lista de testemunhas, o pergaminho era tão longo que com certeza o julgamento duraria muitas horas.

Meus olhos percorreram rapidamente os nomes em ordem alfabética, alguns eram familiares, alguns outros não, as testemunhas que estavam no exterior ou dispensados tinha um pequeno ponto como uma marca por seus nomes. Eu engasguei quando vi os nomes com W.

Weasley Arthur

Weasley Isabelle Fleur

Weasley George

Weasley Molly Ginerva

Weasley Molly

Weasley Inácio Percy

Weasley Bilius Ronald

Então a maioria deles estaria lá no dia seguinte menos Ginny. Oh meu Deus. Eles estavam vivos e capazes de participar de um julgamento, mas meus filhos não tinham ideia sobre a Toca e eles só conheciam Bill, Fleur, George e Ginny.

Um peso foi tirado do meu peito quando percebi que Ron, Arthur e Molly ainda estavam vivos, mas outra foi colocada quando percebi que eles não eram conhecidos pela minha família. Eu olhei para os olhos de Harry e percebi sua expressão dura.

—Então ele nem deu uma desculpa para não estar lá amanhã. — Harry comentou e eu senti um nó na garganta. Eu não esperava ouvir ele falar assim de Ron. O que tinha acontecido? Olhei de volta para o pergaminho, Ron era nosso amigo por anos, a gente podia ter gritado e brigado há três dias mas eu tinha certeza de que poderíamos pelo menos ter uma conversa. Obviamente, Ron não tinha aceitado Harry e eu como um casal... mas o quão ruim poderia ser? Um momento depois, senti um beijo sendo plantada na minha cabeça novamente, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

—Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem, eu estarei lá.— ele repetiu e por alguma razão, isso era o que eu mais estava com medo... o que tinha acontecido com a gente?

* * *

Oi gente, depois de décadas, estou de volta! Espero que tenham gostado da continuação e eu queria pedir, por favor, por favor, se ainda tem alguém lendo comentem, tradução dá um pouco de trabalho para fazer e é sempre bom saber que tem alguém gostando.

Coveiro Sensei: Fiquei muito feliz em ler sua review no capítulo anterior e mais ainda por estar gostando! Muito obrigada e espero sinceramente que continue gostando! Beijos :D


	7. Ministra Potter

Eu acordei com um sobressalto no dia seguinte, pressionada por um Harry sem camisa. Fechei os olhos de novo, respirando fundo,esperando a náusea chegar e tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Hoje seria o julgamento de Umbridge. Eu tinha pesquisado todos os arquivos do caso na noite anterior - uma desculpa perfeita para ficar acordada até tarde e evitar Harry.- e tinha ficado chocada ao descobrir quantas pessoas ela havia condenado a ganhar o beijo do Dementador, principalmente pessoas como eu, nascidos trouxas mas que eram tão mágicas como todos os outros.

Após o fim da guerra, havíamos descoberto sobre seus crimes mas um monte de coisas tinha sido mantido escondido para salvar a imagem pública do ministério que se atreveu a aceitar de volta aquela mulher nos tempos sombrios, mas quando você é a ministra, descobre tudo, até mesmo arquivos magicamente selados no Departamento de Mistérios.

—Você precisa relaxar. —Eu ouvi sussurro de Harry no meu ouvido, me tirando dos meus pensamentos e foi ai que percebi o quanto tinha ficado rígida. Respirei fundo e senti a mão de Harry massageando minhas costas, minha cintura, beijando meu ombro e, em seguida se movendo para frente, acariciando a minha barriga.

Virei-me para ficar de frente a ele, e agora suas mãos descansavam na parte inferior das costas. Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas que Harry estava de volta, eu estava me sentindo confortável perto dele, mas sabia que em breve, eu teria que ficar íntima com ele e isso fazia meu estômago dá um pontapé em ansiedade e preocupação. Eu sabia que devia confiar nele e eu o realmente o queria e o desejava, mas meus temores me impediram no dia anterior e, provavelmente, iria me manter-me afastada esta tarde, eu estava tão preocupada com tantas coisas, ter que se preocupar sobre como eu ficaria com meu marido que nem lembrava era algo que teria que esperar.

A náusea finalmente chegou mais uma vez e corri para o banheiro. Depois, desse "agradável" interlúdio, um pouco instável e em silêncio, me preparei para o ministério enquanto Harry levava as crianças para minha mãe, e, depois juntos, partimos para o ministério por meio da rede de flu.

No momento em que saímos da lareira, pelo menos quarenta repórteres e fotógrafos invadiram nossa volta, tirando fotos e fazendo perguntas que eu não podia sequer entender. Harry avançou, abrindo caminho para nós, em silêncio e segurando minha mão, enquanto eles gritavam algumas questões envolvendo até mesmo Ron.

Era isso, estava chegando a hora que eu tinha que me provar como ministra da Magia.

Quando chegamos no andar, Lorelei estava esperando por nós em suas melhores roupas e com um olhar pronto para matar alguém.

—Os jornalistas terão acesso ao nível do tribunal e vão estar à espera de comentários logo após o término ou a pausa do julgamento e...

—Não haverá pausa, não quero que isso tenha a chance de se arrastar ao longo da semana nos jornais, o julgamento vai durar todo o dia, se necessário, mas a decisão será tomada hoje.— Interrompi com os dentes cerrados e Lorelei assentiu enquanto Harry serpenteou um braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu suspirei, me apoiando nele, esperando Lorelei pegar algumas coisas necessárias para o julgamento e uma poção.

—Hoje vai ser um longo dia e isso vai tirar possíveis náuseas e dores de cabeça. —Lorelei me disse, entregando o frasco e eu sorri, agradecida bebendo a poção muito doce.

—Obrigado, Lorelei, você é uma grande amiga.— Harry disse para a elfo e eu assenti com um sorriso. Saímos do escritório, indo para o Departamento de Mistérios.

Havia um monte de gente no corredor, pelo menos metade da Suprema Corte ainda estavam fora da sala do tribunal, longe do grupo de testemunhas que, naturalmente, não podia falar com os bruxos idosos até que o julgamento terminasse. Quando eu, Harry e Lorelei chegamos, para minha surpresa, todos olharam com respeito, murmurando saudações como"Ministra Potter" e "Sr. Potter" a medida que seguíamos em frente e, com o canto do meu olho, tive um vislumbre de cabelos vermelhos, mas não me atrevi a olhar na direção, ainda hoje eu descobriria o que tinha acontecido conosco.

—Boa sorte, tudo ficará bem, eu te amo. —Harry murmurou para mim quando chegamos em frente a sala do julgamento e eu balancei a cabeça quando ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo no canto da minha boca. Eu sorri para ele, murmurando um leve eu te amo e entramos na sala.

Eu sabia que, um passo errado e aquela bruxa sangrenta poderia escapar da prisão. No seu arquivo dizia que ela tinha escolhido o primo de McNair para ser seu advogado. Marcus McNair era um dos melhores em assuntos mágicos, ganhando fama depois da guerra, quando ele quase conseguiu provar que um monte de comensais da morte eram inocentes com seus truques em uma época que o ministério sofria com falta de força política. Mas eu também sabia que, se eu jogasse minhas cartas corretamente, eu poderia até mesmo condenar aquela mulher em um destino pior que a prisão perpétua, ainda existia a pena do Beijo do Dementador e eu queria lhe dar um gosto de seu próprio remédio...

Enquanto Lorelei ficou do meu lado, Harry se sentou acima, na minha direita, sendo, obviamente, um dos membros da Corte. Senti uma onda de calma súbita com sua presença reconfortante e perto dele, havia dois jornalistas com canetas e cadernos na mão, prontos para escrever sobre tudo e todos.

Depois que todos os membros da Suprema Corte tomaram seus assentos, as testemunhas começaram a entrar.

Reconheci Malfoy ao lado de Astoria Greengrass e suspirei de alívio quando ele nem sequer olhou para mim ou Harry. Meu coração chutou desconfortavelmente quando vi, pela primeira vez, Arthur e Molly, de mãos dadas entrar na sala e olhando para qualquer outro lugar exceto para mim e Harry ao contrário de Fleur e Bill que os seguiu e mandaram pequenos sorrisos para nós. Depois foi a vez de George e Percy -George realmente acenou para nós enquanto Percy olhava para tudo preocupado e irritado, eram mais ou menos conhecidos os seus pontos de vista sobre puro sangues, meio-sangues e nascidos trouxas. - e Ron foi o último, me deixando surpresa.

Tudo nele estava diferente, desde suas roupas caras até sua expressão fria fixadas em mim e Harry. O homem que era nosso suposto melhor amigo entrou na sala do tribunal com uma carranca terrível no seu rosto, e eu não tinha certeza se gostava daquilo. Eu sabia que Harry me olhou por um momento, mas meus olhos ainda estavam grudados em Ron.

Todo mundo finalmente se sentou em seu lugar e eu tive que começar o meu trabalho. Levantei e acenei para os Aurores que guardavam a porta e, Umbridge apareceu. Seu cabelo castanho agora estava completamente branco, seu rosto estava cheio de rugas e ela tinha emagrecido durante os anos mas seus olhos eram a coisa mais aterrorizante, eles pareciam mortos, cruéis e mesmo assim, ela andava com uma onda de superioridade que me fez cerrar os dentes. Ela sentou-se no assento no centro da sala, como se aquele fosse seu trono, enquanto seu advogado serpenteava perto.

— Dolores Jane Umbridge, você está aqui hoje, perante o Tribunal Superior e da Suprema Corte do Ministério da Magia britânico para o apelar a respeito da sua sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Você percebe que a sua condenação pode mudar tanto para pior quanto para melhor? —Eu comecei formalmente conforme as regras e ela balançou a cabeça.

—Sim. — ela disse apenas e eu continuei.

—Você foi condenada em 1999 por crimes contra a comunidade bruxa, formas impróprias de punição e disciplina que incluíram tortura a bruxos e bruxas menores de idade durante o seu trabalho na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, tentativa de usar a Maldição Cruciatus em Mr. Harry Potter em 1995 e a condenar ao beijo de dementador trezentos e trinta e nove bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas e cinquenta e sete meios-sangues durante o período de maio de 1997 a abril de 1998. —Eu li em voz alta seus crimes como se fossem fatos simples. Ela havia condenado quase quatrocentas pessoas a um destino pior que a morte, aquele ser desprezível era pior que um assassino em série e ainda tinha coragem de apresentar um recurso. Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar a leitura.

—Você está aqui hoje, diante da Suprema Corte e da ministra para alterar a sua sentença, você tem quinze minutos para apresentar seu lado, em seguida, as testemunhas vão dar seus depoimentos e serão lidos em voz alta, os depoimentos daqueles que não puderam estar presentes hoje, cada um deles terá cinco minutos para depor e, em seguida, serão feitas perguntas tanto por mim quanto pelo advogado que você escolheu. No final, a Suprema Corte vai fazer uma pausa para a decisão final a ser tomada. E o julgamento pode precisar de mais do que uma sessão para terminar. Você pode começar. —Finalmente terminei e ela se levantou, olhando em volta da sala de audiências, com aquele seu velho sorriso sinistro e eu senti tanto medo como se estivéssemos de volta aos 15 anos e ela tinha levantando a varinha em direção Harry, pronto para amaldiçoá-lo com uma das Imperdoáveis.

—Primeiro de tudo, uma vez que eu não aceito nascidos trouxas como bruxos, eu não reconheço Hermione Jane Granger Potter como Ministra da Magia.— Umbridge iniciou causando uma comoção na sala, apenas alguns permaneceram calmos, como eu, Lorelei, Harry, Ron e Bill incluídos, até mesmo Molly e Arthur estavam de pé, gritando e apontando o dedo acusador a Umbridge.

Eu comecei a bater com pequeno martelo, exigindo silêncio, nem um pouco surpresa, ela foi julgada por seus crimes contra o meu tipo, é claro que seria assim.

—SILÊNCIO! —Eu gritei e pelo menos metade das pessoas se acalmaram, enquanto os outros, tinham pelo menos, reduzido o volume de suas vozes até se acalmarem também.

—Vá em frente.— eu ordenei e ela continuou.

—Portanto, eu não aceito um julgamento injusto por conta do que eu fiz sob a autoridade do ministério em um momento de crise do mundo bruxo e a amável Sra. Potter pode facilmente levar meu caso para o lado pessoal. —Umbridge continuou e desta vez eu interferiu antes que alguém pudesse falar.

— Você condenou quase quatrocentas pessoas para o beijo do dementor, eu acredito que tantos puro-sangue quanto meio-sangue ou nascidos trouxas conseguem perceber as atrocidades dos seus atos, então eu garanto que você vai ser julgada de forma justa.— Retorqui e muitas pessoas acenaram em concordância.

—Minhas ações foram autorizados e ouso dizer totalmente aceitas e aprovadas pelo próprio ministério. —Umbridge começou, mas desta vez ela foi interrompida.

—UM MINISTÉRIO QUE ESTAVA SOB O CONTROLE DE VOLDEMORT! — O grito de Harry fez todos ofegar, obviamente, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, o nome daquele louco ainda assustava a comunidade.

—Silêncio ... —eu disse muito mais suavemente do que a primeira vez, olhando para Harry que estava encarando Dolores furiosamente.

—Como eu estava dizendo... —Umbridge disse olhando para Harry como se ele tivesse quinze anos de novo. — Minhas ações foram aprovadas pelo ministério, quando as necessidades da comunidade eram diferentes. Eu fui julgada por um tribunal em 1999, quando os vencedores da Segunda Guerra mágica precisavam provar o quão cruel podiam ser contra os caídos, eu me considero uma caída que tentou fazer uma diferença no mundo, e ainda hoje, eu temo por minha vida, já que o tribunal é liderado por uma trouxa cujo registo criminal não é tão limpa quanto ela gostaria de admitir, como invantir o Departamento de mistérios desse próprio ministério, entrar no cofre dos Lestrange em Gringorts, a forma como escapou e sabe-se lá quantos mais.

—Crime como ter pais trouxas? Nós não estamos aqui para julgar a Ministra Potter já que seus chamados "crimes" salvou a comunidade da escuridão eterna! — alguém gritou da platéia e, para minha maior alegria, eu reconheci a voz de Neville.

Umbridge estava tentando se tornar a mártir, usando a mudança na política do ministério em sua vantagem e ser sentenciada com, pelo menos, indulgência, mas eu não ia deixá-la fazer aquilo, Harry havia sido torturado, graças a sua ânsia de lhe ensinar uma lição, o que tinha sido suficiente para mandá-la para Askaban por alguns bons anos mais para piorar sua situação quase quatrocentas pessoas estavam, literalmente, sem alma por causa dela.

O resto do processo levou horas, as últimas testemunhas eram os Weasley e eu esperei pacientemente todos eles darem seu testemunho, perguntando poucas coisas. Quando chegou a vez de Ron, ele falou sobre o tempo que ela estava pronta para amaldiçoar Harry, e nossa fuga do ministério mais tarde.

—Senhor. Weasley, o senhor acredita que Madame Umbridge iria tentar prejudicá-lo se conseguisse capturá-lo? — Perguntei olhando para ele, e em todo o tempo, ele não tinha tirado os olhos de Umbridge.

—Tenho certeza que sim, e se ela pudesse, teria machucado toda a minha família também. — Ron respondeu, e eu balancei a cabeça com um pequeno suspiro, novamente ele nem sequer olhou para mim ou Harry.

—Obrigada, você pode voltar para o seu lugar. — eu disse formalmente e ele fez o que eu disse sem dizer uma palavra.

Logo, todas as testemunhas já tinham dando seus testemunhos, a maioria deles confirmando a crueldade das ações desta mulher, mesmo que as perguntas difíceis de seu advogado tivessem os confundido-os um pouco. Eu suspirei enquanto lhe dava o direito de ter suas palavras finais antes da Suprema Corte tomar uma decisão, eu sabia que algumas das pessoas de lá a apoiavam, sempre haveria pessoas com mente estreita.

— Quando eu estava no poder, o próprio ministro me pediu para agir como achava que era necessário e eu segui suas ordens, fiz o que acreditava que era certo, o mundo bruxo estava caindo nos últimos anos, as famílias puro-sangue tinham sido forçadas a chegar ao extremo para salvar o status de sangue que era imperial e,agora, elas são acusados por causa de suas crenças quando eles só queriam proteger sua espécie.

—Eu fiz o que eu acreditava que estava certo, então eu peço para não me julgarem como uma pessoa que condenava outros, mas como uma pessoa que tentou salvar uma espécie tão rara que estava prestes a ser extinta pela união de puro sangues com pessoas de menor importância. —Umbridge disse e eu senti meu coração chutando no final de suas palavras quando ela olhou para Harry e depois para mim. O lado paterno de Harry era puro-sangue e Lily, como eu, era uma nascida trouxa e Umbridge estava claramente julgando o fato que James e, mais tarde, Harry tinham nos escolhidos como esposas. Eu vi meu marido cerrando a mandíbula com força, olhando para ela com pura raiva, mas eu tinha que assumir a liderança, mesmo quando tudo que eu queria fazer era correr para seus braços e sussurrar que estava tudo bem.

—Isso é tudo? —Eu perguntei formalmente e ela balançou a cabeça, se negando a se dirigir para mim. —Muito bem,vamos votar, dependendo do resultado, a mesma bancada do júri irá decidir sobre a sua nova sentença.

—Aqueles que são a favor da condenação levantem a mão. —eu disse enquanto eu levantava a minha, sendo seguida pela maioria dos membros da Suprema Corte, o advogado dela realmente tentou o seu melhor mas obviamente não funcionou.

—Aqueles a favor de reconsiderar a presente sentença e possível compensação pelas acusações levantem a mão.—Afirmei no mesmo tom, abaixando minha mão e apenas poucos foram levantadas, nem mesmo um décimo do todo.

—Dolores Jane Umbridge, sua sentença final será decidida em breve. As testemunhas e a acusada podem evacuar o quarto temporariamente. —Eu adicionei firme e ela me olhou, parecendo irritada e com medo, tentado protestar, mas os Aurores a levaram embora de qualquer maneira.

—Condenando mais e mais puro-sangue, você está condenando o futuro da comunidade! —ela gritou novamente e novamente antes da porta atrás dela ser fechada. Suspirei, esperando que as testemunhas saíssem. Quando apenas os membros da Suprema Corte restaram, falei.

—Temos apenas mais duas opções para a sentença de Madame Umbridge. A morte ou o beijo do dementador. —eu comecei. —Aqueles a favor da condenação a morte, por favor, levantem a mão. — Para meu alívio, alguns poucos levantaram as mãos. —Agora, aqueles a favor do beijo do dementador. — Falei e a maioria dos membros levantaram as mãos, inclusive Harry e eu. —Muito bem — eu finalmente disse e acenei para as testemunhas voltarem primeiro e depois Umbridge voltou.

Ela caminhou de volta ao tribunal, desta vez um pouco mais composta e permaneceu de pé diante de mim. Eu me levantei e falei as palavras que eu sabia que iria alegrar a maior parte da comunidade bruxa.

—Dolores Jane Umbridge, você entrou com um recurso no supremo tribunal e foi julgada pela Suprema Corte do Ministério britânico da Magia pelos crime cometidos no passado, sendo considerada culpada, mais uma vez e a Suprema Corte decidiu alterar sua sentença de prisão em Azkaban para o beijo do dementador, que deve ser realizado em sete dias e até lá, você deverá permanecer prisioneira em Azkaban. — Eu anunciei com uma voz firme dando o sinal do final do julgamento e todos na sala começaram a aplaudir. Umbridge estava gritando coisas para mim mas a única coisa que percebi foi o sorriso orgulhoso de Harry.

Olhei para o relógio de pulso e percebi que tinham sido mais de nove horas de julgamento e só então, senti meu corpo inteiro reclamando depois de tanto tempo sentado na cadeira e meu estômago roncando pela falta de comida. Harry pegou a minha mão e chegamos perto da saída, agradecendo pelas felicitações que as pessoas nos davam.

—Ótimo trabalho. — Harry sussurrou com orgulho e eu sorri, lhe agradecendo. —Eu vou ver os anúncios e comentários, porque você não retorna ao escritório e deixar os arquivos lá? —Ele me disse. Concordei com a cabeça e beijei seus lábios. Com o canto do olho, vi Ron finalmente olhando para nós.

Esta era a minha chance de saber o que tinha acontecido com a gente.

Ele saiu e depois de entregar os arquivos a Lorelei, aproximei-me de Ron com o tribunal já quase ficando vazio.

—Ron...posso falar com você? —Perguntei hesitante e ele se virou, indo embora, mas eu o segurei. Havia repórteres por perto, mas eu não me importei.

—Ah ... Ministra Potter. — ele disse com uma voz dura, como se a minha posição e nome fossem um insulto para ele. Tentei manter a calma. Eu precisava de respostas e estava em águas perigosas, obviamente. —O que posso fazer por você e seu marido? —Ele perguntou no mesmo tom.

—Ron, por favor...—eu tentei, mas ele pareceu ficar mais irritado.

—Por favor, o que, Hermione?— ele me perguntou em um sussurro áspero, se aproximando de mim, sua barba por fazer e os cabelos mais compridos o fez parecer ainda mais sinistro. —O que você quer de mim agora? Ele ficou com tudo: a vitória, a glória, a garota, os amigos que tivemos, a família que ele tanto queria ... e agora? Ele me quer de volta também?— Ron perguntou furiosamente e eu olhei para ele em choque.

—E você fez bem, ouso dizer... terminou com o perdedor e ficou com o grande Harry Potter e parece que funcionou para você, a melhor e mais jovem ministra da magia com todas aquelas estátuas espalhadas em todo o mundo bruxo da Grã-Bretanha, junto à do salvador todo poderoso! —Ron adicionou e eu podia ver claramente todo o ciúme, inseguranças e seus complexos diante de mim, eu precisava aceitar que Ron nunca iria mudar. Uma vez, ele acreditou que Dumbledore lhe deu o desiluminador para ele sempre poder retornar para casa, obviamente, um presente desperdiçado já que ele sempre estaria longe.

—Nada mudou. —murmurei sem conseguir me conter mim, o deixando ainda mais irritado.

Ron fechou a distância entre nós e agarrou meu cotovelo com força, me pegando totalmente desprevenida.

—Você tem o que queria, é a salvadora do mundo, enquanto eu fui deixado para trás, como sempre. Algo que você não se importa nem um pouco, não quando ele também está lá. Vocês decidiram ficar juntos e eu fui o último a saber sobre isso. No entanto, você tem tudo, a admiração, a simpatia da comunidade, o amor do povo, a família que você queria tão desesperadamente criada na linha entre o mundo trouxa e mágico, uma linha que ambos sabemos nunca vai se ajustar. Agora me deixe em paz! —sua voz era exatamente a mesma usada na tenda, anos atrás.

Pelo canto do olho vi alguns flashes em nossa direção, mas não prestei muita atenção, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, eu não podia ver o amigo ou o namorado que eu tinha tentado ter, me iludindo acreditando estar apaixonada. Eu só vi a pessoa que tinha abandonado seu amigo assustado de quatorze anos por causa de sua baixa auto-estima, o garoto que eu tentei ajudar a entrar no timo de Quadribol da Grifinória, o homem que me abandonou, sua supostamente, amada e a Harry, seu melhor amigo e irmão; o homem que decidiu colocar a si mesmo e suas inseguranças acima das pessoas que ele deveria amar. Olhei nos mesmos olhos que tinham olhado para mim com ódio, há quatro dias, gritando que eu não tinha o direito de ir para o Canadá e deixar a Inglaterra e percebi que as pessoas não mudam, não importa o quanto você desejava isso.

—Você está me machucando, me solte, agora. —eu sussurrei com uma voz furiosa.

Ele me soltou furiosamente e saiu do tribunal ruidosamente. Respirei fundo, engolindo a vontade de chorar, era difícil mas precisava aceitar que Ron não tinha mudado e minhas escolhas só tinham o tornado pior.

Sai da sala do tribunal e uma enorme audiência estava me esperando do lado de fora. Harry estava lá também e assim que me viu, veio para o meu lado e me forcei a fazer algumas declarações e comentários. Assim que tudo tinha acabado, Bill, Fleur e George vieram me dar os parabéns pelo bom trabalho, prometendo aparecer em breve, não se importando com Ron, Molly e Arthur, que já estavam se afastando sem um segundo olhar. Dez minutos depois, Harry e eu estávamos usando flu para voltar para casa.

Me senti meio entorpecida enquanto preparava um jantar rápido, enquanto Harry ficava com Lily e James, que eram os filhos mais alegres uma mãe poderia pedir, e como não tinham nos visto o dia todo, não saíram do nosso lado nem por um segundo desde que chegamos, impossibilitando Harry e eu de conversamos, coisa pela qual eu não estava reclamando.

Nós nos sentamos ao redor da mesa, James no colo de Harry, e Lily, que já se considerava uma menina grande, na sua própria cadeira. Começamos a comer nossa comida e eu fiquei na maior parte da refeição em silêncio, pensando novamente e novamente todas as coisas que tinham acontecido desde que o dia começou até o que Ron tinha me dito.

—Papai, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Lily perguntou e Harry e eu olhamos para ela com expectativa. —Nana estava dizendo que a nossa casa é linda, mas longe de Londres, por que vivemos aqui?— Ela perguntou e eu sorriu quando Harry sorriu amplamente.

—Bem, querida, sua Nana e vovô trazia a mamãe de vocês para acampar na floresta quando ela era uma menina, e desde então, ela amou o lugar, por isso no passado, anos antes de nós ficarmos juntos, sua mãe propôs para mim permanecer na floresta e envelhecermos juntos... anos mais tarde, eu aceitei. — Harry disse com um sorriso brincalhão olhando para mim e eu ri e Lily olhou para mim com admiração.

—Você pediu papai em casamento? Isso é tão girlpower, mamãe. (n/a: não consegui encontrar uma tradução melhor, poder feminino, de alguma forma, parecia muito sério para uma menina de cinco anos falar) — Lily disse e eu gargalhei pela primeira vez em todo o dia, concordei com a cabeça, mas antes que conseguisse falar algo, Harry disse.

—Bem, ela propôs primeiro. Anos mais tarde, quando ficamos juntos e ela queria se casar eu que tive que realmente propor... sua mãe sempre me empurra para dizer coisas em voz alta. Então eu propus também ... uns três anos depois de sua primeira proposta. —Harry disse e a luz em seus olhos nunca se desvaneceu. Lily levantou a mão para um hi-5 e eu bati na sua mãozinha acima da mesa e todos nós rimos.

Meu coração se aqueceu, era tão bom ri sobre algo bobo com a minha família, o preço que eu e Harry teve que pagar valeu a pena comparado com o que ganhamos. Colocamos as crianças na cama e assim que chegamos no nosso quarto, Harry me abraçou por traz, beijando minha orelha.

—Importa-se de tomar um banho comigo? — ele perguntou e eu me engasguei quando sua mão moveu-se em torno de minha barriga e tocou meu peito sem hesitação, fazendo meu coração e respiração acelerar descompensada.

Este foi um dia incrivelmente longo e ficar íntimo de Harry era demais para o meu já esgotado corpo e mente.

—Uhm ... na verdade, eu estou muito cansada, querido, por que você não vai enquanto eu vou verificar as crianças e se der tempo, eu me junto a você. — eu disse e ele acenou com a cabeça e beijou- meu pescoço, mais uma vez.

No momento em que ele fechou a porta, corri para o guarda-roupa, troquei meu vestido e mesmo que eu fosse adorar tomar um banho para tirar o cansaço não poderia fazer isso. O julgamento, metade dos Weasleys - principalmente Ron- não falando com a gente cansou minha mente, lidar com o tesão de Harry teria que esperar.

Conferi rapidamente as crianças para ver se elas estavam realmente dormindo e voltei para nosso quarto, me deitando e fechei os olhos rapidamente. Logo, o chuveiro parou e fingir dormir. Harry me conhecia tão bem que iria entender. Ouvi-o sair do banheiro, ir para o guarda-roupa e em seguida se deitar ao meu lado. Eu o ouvi fazendo uma pausa por um momento, em seguida, dar um suspiro e, me deu um beijo no meu pescoço e um mais no meu cabelo, colocando seu braço em volta da minha cintura acima das cobertas.

Eu suspirei, como se estivesse dormindo, mas, acima de tudo era um suspiro de alívio por ter, mais uma vez, evitado fazer sexo com o homem que eu queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo.

* * *

Oii gente, eu realmente tentei adiantar esse capítulo mas uma viagem de família e escola atrasaram um pocuo! Posso confessar o quanto eu amo essa Hermione poderoso? Amoooo de paixão GIRLPOWER! E próximo capítulo vamos ter mais algumas cenas HH fofinhas, então por favor por favor não desistam e tenham fé que vou terminar!

Muito muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente para quem deixou reviews, e já que chegou até aqui não custa nada deixar uma certo? Beijos meus lindos

Nickley: kkkkkk posso te confessar uma coisa? Também adorariaaaa ser acordada desse jeito, se você souber onde tem um homem desses você me avisa, por favor? Fico muito feliz em saber que estás gostando e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização, beijos flor :D

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Você voltou! Por favor, não me abandone! (kkkk sou dramática mesmo). Mulher, eu tento tanto não demorar muito mas traduções são uóóó para fazer, não tem como, mas tenho que admitir que quando leio review chega dá um gostinho a mais adaptar (principalmente as suas, que são maravilhosas!) Obrigada por ser minha leitora fiel e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da atualização (Adoro essa Hermione poderosa) e até a próxima, florzinha! Beijos :D

CoveiroSensei: Muito muito muito obrigada pelo elogio :D Você não tem ideia do quanto é bom saber que tem gente gostando do seu trabalho e espero, de coração, que tenha gostado da atualização e continue sempre acompanhando, beijoos :)


	8. Altos e baixos

No momento em que abri meus olhos, senti a náusea crescente. Corri para o banheiro, sem ter tempo de olhar para o outro lado da cama, esvaziei meu estômago, escovei os dentes e sai do banheiro, dando de cara com Harry sentado na cama, com o Profeta Diário em seu colo.

—Bom dia. — Eu disse calorosamente, mas até eu poderia ver que algo estava errado.

—Se importa de me explicar isso? — ele me perguntou com uma voz assustadoramente calma e, a preocupação começou a ferver quando me aproximei da cama e olhei para a primeira página do Profeta.

MINISTRA POTTER EM UMA REUNIÃO COM UM VELHO AMIGO? DEPOIS DE TODO O DRAMA?

Meus olhos permaneceram na foto onde Ron segurava meu braço e conversávamos ainda dentro do tribunal mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa Harry tomou o jornal das minhas mãos e começou a ler.

—Após o julgamento bem-sucedido do ministério contra Dolores Umbridge, a Ministra Hermione Potter tirou um pequeno intervalo para conversar com seu velho amigo Ronald Weasley, talvez em uma tentativa de construir pontes para o passado que eles tinham? Talvez para tentar diminuir o ódio entre Chefe dos Aurores e o filho mais novo da família Weasley? Ou talvez uma tentativa de reparar a sua amizade há muito tempo perdida, uma amizade danificada depois da II Guerra Mágica?

Harry terminou, olhando para mim e me senti como se estivesse sido pega em flagrante.

—Eu ... Eu só queria...— Tentei dizer, mas fui interrompida quando ele, com um aceno de sua mão, lançou um feitiço silenciando e bloqueando o quarto.

—O que, Hermione? Saber como ele esta? Ginny e Luna nos mantem informado sobre isso, o que você poderia querer dele? Logo dele de todas as pessoas? O que foi que ele te disse? Como solitário e triste esta? E você o ouviu reclamar de novo sobre como eu te roubei dos seus doces braços? Sobre como o traímos? E você tentou defendê-lo de novo? Não está cansada de tudo isso? Não está cansada de ter que pedir desculpas pelas escolhas que fizemos para a nossa felicidade? Pela primeira vez, nós escolhemos o que nos faria felizes e se ele não podia aceitar isso, é problema dele. —Harry disse e eu não sabia o que dizer, meu cérebro tentava entender tudo o que ele estava dizendo, enquanto o meu coração se despedaçava cada vez mais. Doía ver meu melhor amigo magoado daquele jeito, principalmente quando a culpa era minha.

—Eu ... só queria...saber como— Eu tentei novamente, mas não sabia o que dizer, realmente por que eu falei com ele? Ron e seus pais eram completos estranhos para meus filhos, será que eu não tinha percebido o que teria acontecido? Eu sabia que Ron, ou pelo menos o homem com quem eu tinha brigado cinco dias atrás agora era um completo estranho para a minha família, isso deveria ser um sinal bem claro que tudo tinha acabado entre nós, mas no fundo,eu ainda tinha esperança de ser tudo um grande mal-entendido.

—Você está estranha nesses últimos dias, você não quer que eu te toque, está tensa, como se não pertencesse mais aqui, eu te conheço Hermione, mais do que a mim mesmo. E agora você está falando com Ron... o que está acontecendo? — Harry perguntou e desta vez compreendi.

Eu tinha pensado que Harry não tinha percebido a mudança em mim, mas é claro que ele sabia que algo estava errado. Mesmo quando éramos apenas melhores amigos ele sempre sabia quando algo estava errado. Eu estava pronta para mentir, para consertar as coisas de alguma forma, mas não ia adiantar, ele notaria e só iria piorar as coisas, no entanto, antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo meus lábios foram mais rápidos dizendo a verdade.

—Você está com medo. —Eu disse baixinho.

Harry jogou o jornal no chão com força e se aproximou de mim, pegando meu braço vendo as manchas que Ron tinha deixado ontem e que eu tinha esquecido de cobrir magicamente.

—Claro que estou com medo, Hermione! Você é minha esposa e eu te amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa, você está na minha vida desde que eu era uma criança, você É a minha vida. E, quando eu volto de uma viagem qualquer de trabalho te encontro diferente, mudada, e eu não sei se foi algo que eu fiz ou algo que aconteceu porque você não me diz! Sua mãe já me perguntou se estava tudo bem, Lily me perguntou quando você não a levou para suas aulas de balé dois dias seguidos, até mesmo James perguntou por que você não tem acompanhado o livro do alfabeto com ele, algo que você insistiu em fazer sozinha. E eu não sei o que dizer a todos eles! Eu estava fora, eles estão preocupados, eu estou preocupado e agora estou vendo essa foto sua com Ron, de todas as pessoas, e você está apenas balbuciando. Ele fez suas escolhas, ele fez seus pais escolher entre nós e ele, tentou fazer o mesmo com seus irmãos e nem ao menos quer ficar com Luna, porque ela é nossa amiga. Sempre que pode nos humilha na imprensa com todo aquele seu drama e você ainda quer lhe dar uma chance para nos prejudicar! —Harry disse. Eu tinha permanecido em silêncio, atingida pela dor nos olhos verdes, a verdade finalmente sendo revelada. Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer, então tentei a única coisa que poderia mostrar a ele o quanto eu o amava, não importando em qual ano.

Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, meus lábios tocando os seus em um beijo que eu queria dar desde que ele tinha voltado e após um momento de hesitação, ele respondeu, agarrando minha cintura, suas mãos tocando minhas costas.

—Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, apenas ... esta sendo uma semana difícil para mim mas, em breve, vou voltar ao normal, eu prometo. —Sussurrei a verdade que podia dar. De repente, voltar para minha realidade aonde eu não tinha permissão para beija-lo e abraça-lo assim além de ficar longe de meus filhos fez meu coração se apertar mas se eu não estragasse tudo agora, nada iria mudar no meu futuro.

—Eu também te amo, Hermione, eu só quero saber o que está errado, eu quero ajudar. —ele sussurrou contra os meus próprios lábios e eu o beijei novamente.

—Você ajuda estando aqui, me apoiando como sempre fez e eu só peço que faça de novo. —Sussurrei e desta vez ele me beijou primeiro, me levando para cama e ficando por cima.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço me fazendo gemer e minhas mãos foram parar nos seus cabelos macios. Harry só estava de calças e cueca tornando meu trabalho bem mais fácil e depois de passar minhas unhas em seu corpo levemente tonificado, comecei a tentar baixar o cós de sua calça. Harry me ajudou, abaixando o resto e engasguei levemente quando suas calças estavam fora.

Olhei por um momento sua ereção grossa e a realidade de fazer amor com Harry me sacudiu até os ossos, um sonho seria finalmente realizado, sempre tinha sido ele. Eu não tinha certeza do que faria quando voltasse para meu tempo real, sera que minhas escolhas levariam a isso? E se eu fizesse algo estúpido e toda esta bela vida com seus altos e baixos fosse perdida? E se essa fosse minha única chance de fazer amor com Harry? Engoli em seco e decidi calar a boca da minha parte lógica e me concentrar no agora.

Harry provavelmente não percebeu minha surpresa, muito concentrado em remover meu vestido e elevei meus quadris para ajudá-lo. Quando ambos estávamos nus, seus lábios encontraram meu mamilo, puxando a carne sensível, me fazendo gemer alto com a sensação, ele obviamente sabia exatamente onde tocar sua esposa para deixa-la louca. Coloquei uma mão no seu couro cabeludo, o encorajando e ele largou um mamilo e mudou para o outro, enquanto sua mão descia pelo meu corpo, tocando meus cachos castanhos com habilidade.

—Harry, beije me.—Sussurrei e ele soltou meu outro seio e mudou-se para cima. O beijo foi duro, cru e apaixonado, mas que tive que quebrar quando ele encontrou um ponto sensível e acariciou-o impiedosamente.

—Harry ... por favor. — eu sussurrei e ele apenas sorriu, entrando em mim e o todo tempo fiquei olhando profundamente para dentro de seus olhos, ofegando seu nome baixinho perto de seus lábios enquanto ele começava a empurrar.

Harry capturou meus lábios mais uma vez, afastando minhas pernas para perto de meu peito, mantendo-as lá. Não consegui evitar enrolar um braço em seu pescoço, mantendo-o tão próximo quanto o ângulo permitia e mover o outro para baixo de suas costas, acariciando suas nádegas, incentivando-o a manter o ritmo.

Ele continuou se movendo em cima de mim e comecei a acompanha-ló em cada movimento e todo impulso enviava ondas quentes de prazer pelo nossos corpos. Harry beijou meus lábios novamente e sussurrou meu nome baixinho com um gemido de prazer, fazendo-me tremer em torno dele. Comecei a torturá-lo, até que ele me deu um leve tapa na minha coxa que me fez ofegar de surpresa e teria rido se ele não nos tivesse trocado de posição e o atrito de nossos corpos me arrancando um gemido.

Agora ele estava deitado de costas e eu estava no topo, e desta vez, o prazer era muito maior que a preocupação. Apoiei minha mão sobre a cabeceira da cama, deixando meus instintos tomarem conta e comecei a me mover em cima de Harry, enquanto ele me segurava pelos quadris com um braço e o outro corria pelos meus seios, me adorando como ninguém jamais tinha feito antes. Olhei para seu rosto e com o olhar que ele me deu roubou o fôlego.

Ele me adorava, igual eu à ele. Não havia espaço para estranheza, medo, insegurança ou inveja, apenas amor, respeito, cuidado, adoração e harmonia. Esta vida, essa possibilidade de futuro compensava todas as coisas e pessoas perdidas, compensava e ainda mais, estar em seus braços, ter ele e nossos filhos, ser amada e amá-lo como merece valia a pena.

Harry fazia tudo valer a pena.

Senti meu corpo recuperar o atraso de emoções e finalmente joguei minha cabeça para trás, gritando seu nome, com Harry vindo logo depois.

Quando recuperamos o fôlego, me deitei ao lado de Harry, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro, o braço envolto em torno de seu peito e nossas pernas entrelaçadas. Mantivemos-nos em um silêncio confortável por um tempo, até que ele falou.

—Eu não quero que você me diga o que está acontecendo, se não estiver pronta para fazer, só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui. —Harry finalmente disse e as lágrimas que não tinham escapado antes saíram agora. É claro que ele iria entender.

Por um momento, pensei em fala toda a verdade, explicar o que Luna fez, mas e se ele não soubesse o que Luna tinha feito no meu tempo? Além do mais, Luna tinha tinha me enviando para esse tempo específico para mim poder ver como era minha vida normal, e se Harry ficasse com medo de como agir em torno de mim? Será que ele ficaria me dizendo como nós eramos como um casal? E se isso alterasse alguma coisa quando tudo voltasse ao normal? Eu não queria e nem podia arriscar.

Honestamente, eu estava tão confusa com todos aqueles hormônios de gravidez pós sexo que mal conseguia ir muito além de "esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida."

—É apenas uma fase, logo vai passar e quando estiver pronta, eu vou te dizer. — Queria acrescentar "Eu prometo", mas eu não tinha ideia do que meu futuro faria quando meu tempo aqui acabasse. Harry beijou o alto da minha cabeça suada.

—Você quer me dizer o que falou para você? —ele perguntou baixinho, quase distraidamente, mas eu não precisava ser sua esposa para ouvir o tom de tensão na sua voz.

—Ele zombou de nossas posições, me perguntou o que mais eu poderia querer da vida e blá blá blá. —Eu disse simplesmente, olhando para ele. —Sinto muito, eu não queria incomodá-lo, só vi ele depois do julgamento e pensei que não iria prejudicar falar com ele, que Ron seria maduro o suficiente para falar comigo. Me desculpe. —Sussurrei e Harry olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

Provavelmente, eu já tinha tentando falar com ele no passado e não dado certo. Harry ficou olhando nos meus olhos, sem dizer nada, até que levantou a cabeça e me deu um beijo que devolvi com todo meu coração.

Foi o tipo de beijo que toda mulher sonha. Quando nos separamos, ele começou a morder meu lábio de brincadeira e respondi. Ele sorriu e começou a fazer cócegas e logo estávamos os dois rindo e se beijando. Me curvei em cima dele e quando eu olhei para seus olhos sorridentes e seu rosto tão familiar, percebi que vê-lo feliz me fazia feliz também.

—Eu amo você, Harry, com todo meu coração. —Eu disse com uma voz suave e nos beijamos. Eu não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido entre nós e o resto, ainda havia lacunas no passado mas tudo o que eu sabia agora era que me sentia completa, mesmo sem Ron e metade dos Weasleys, eu me sentia completa, muito feliz e em paz, de um jeito que não me sentia há muito tempo e assim que eu voltasse para meu tempo, iria lutar por isso.

—Me prometa estar sempre aqui. —Harry sussurrou, acariciando minhas costas e beijei seu peito nu. Eu poderia fazer tal promessa? Tinha certeza que meu futuro eu poderia.

—Prometo nunca ir embora. — Eu disse séria. Sua resposta veio com um beijo que tirou todos os meus pensamentos racionais.

—E se a gente tirasse o dia de folga? Eu acho que a comunidade bruxa pode passar um dia sem a revolucionária ministra Potter e seu famoso marido e chefe dos Aurores Potter, classificado como o bruxo mais bonito de toda a Grã-Bretanha de acordo com o Semanário das Bruxas por mais de cento e quarenta e cinco semanas e o salvador de Tom Riddle, de acordo com alguns livros empoeirados de história. —Harry disse e eu ri das suas palhaçadas diante de nossos títulos, ele falava de uma forma tão diferente de Ron.

—Um dia de folga soa muito bem. — Eu disse e Harry arregalou os olhos.

—Sério? Normalmente, você não gosta nem de se atrasar. —Ele disse e eu sorri, tentando não entrar em pânico.

—Todos nós merecemos uma pausa, certo? — Eu disse e Harry e acenou com a cabeça.

Algum tempo depois, as crianças invadiram o quarto e pularam de alegria por saber que teríamos um dia de folga; ambos concordando que mamãe e papai "trabalhou" muito e mereciam um descanso. Tomamos café da manhã juntos e Harry perguntou o que as crianças queriam fazer e ambos gritaram "brincar no quintal".

Minutos depois nós saímos, eu e James carregávamos as bolas e brinquedos enquanto que Harry trazia as bebidas com Liy ao seu lado, trazendo os copos de limonada. Ele serviu as bebidas e as crianças logo começaram a jogar bola, me fazendo agradecer a Merlim por todas as nossas rosas ficarem no quintal da frente e assim não ser destruída pelos chutes sem piedade de James e seu futebol.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry se levantou e se juntou ao jogo. Quando ele percebeu que era um caso perdido jogar contra os nossos filhos, ele pegou a bola, enquanto saia correndo ao redor do quintal com as crianças logo atrás dele exigindo-lhe para parar. Eu ri e gritei para Harry mostrar alguma misericórdia e ele piscou para mim, fingindo tropeçar e cair fazendo as crianças começaram a gritar e fazer cócegas nele, celebrando a vitória.

Não demorou muito para ele voltar para a mesa, todo suado e sem fôlego, envolvendo um braço em volta dos meus ombros e tomando um grande gole de suco.

—Eles são tão animados. —Harry comentou, me fazendo rir.

—Não é de admirar, vendo quem é o pai deles.— Respondi e ele riu, beijando meus lábios.

—Eu gostaria de visitar meus pais hoje. — Harry disse depois de um momento, sério.

—É claro, você quer que a gente vá depois do almoço? —Perguntei suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos.

—Pode ser. Sabe, eu acho que Lily e James deveriam visitar meus pais também, de vez em quando.— ele comentou baixinho e eu balancei a cabeça.

—É claro que sim, eles precisam saber quem seus avós foram, afinal eles carregam seus nomes e, o quanto eu devo a eles por terem salvo você. — Eu sussurrei e Harry beijou meus lábios com ternura.

Depois do almoço, dissemos as crianças que iríamos visitar Godric e ambos concordaram. Lily obviamente sabia parte da história pois correu e abraçou Harry com força, sem dizer uma palavra, dando um beijou na sua bochecha carinhosamente, fazendo Harry olhar para mim emocionado e depois de arrumamos a cozinha, aparatamos com as crianças.

No momento seguinte, estávamos na familiar rua de Grodic Hollow. A região não se parecia com a daquela noite de neve, anos atrás, agora estava tudo verde e ensolarado, contrastando com a tristeza nos olhos de Harry, até mesmo a capela agora estava em silêncio, sem o coro que tocava da última vez que viemos.

Harry empurrou a porta do cemitério para entrarmos e uma vez que chegamos nas lápides de seus pais, Harry passou furtivamente um braço em volta da minha cintura, me segurando perto e aninhei sua cabeça no ombro..

É claro que todas as pessoas da comunidade bruxa se sentia agradecida pelo sacrifício dos dois, mas eu tinha outra razão para agradece-los: Lily e James me deram meu primeiro e verdadeiro amigo, aquele que me aceitava como o estranho era ele mesmo, ele sempre me defendeu antes de outros, tentou me apoiar, não importa o quão estranho o meu acredita que foram, sempre estava lá para mim quando eu precisava dele, eles tinham me dado a Harry, a pessoa que eu girava em torno desde que eu era criança, meu marido, o pai dos meus filhos como presente de viagem no tempo provou-me.

Executei um feitiço duas vezes e logo duas guirlandas estavam na frente de James e Lily, baixas o suficientes para que as crianças pudessem pegar e levar para o epitáfio de seus avós. Não era Natal, mas eu sabia que Harry amava os enfeites em qualquer época do ano.

Voltei para perto de Harry e ele passou os braços em volta de mim em um abraço que retribuí. Eu não conseguia parar as lágrimas, os hormônios tomando conta, eu gostaria de poder protegê-lo de alguma forma, trazer seus pais de volta, fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas eu sabia que não podia, então só fiquei ao seu lado, não importava o nosso relacionamento, sempre estaria lá.

—Estou feliz por você estar aqui. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu apertei meus braços em torno dele.

—E eu estou feliz por ser sua.— eu sussurrei verdadeiramente.

Nos separamos quando Lily e James vieram para perto e Harry curvou-se para pegar James enquanto eu carregava Lily e todos juntos, como uma família deve ser, saímos do cemitério. Uma família que não podíamos imaginar que teríamos na noite da noite de Natal, durante a guerra.

* * *

Oi gente, aqui estou eu de novo! Acho que nunca fiz uma M tão explícita como essa, que vergonha! Mas tenho que admitir que essa é uma das minhas partes favoritas da fanfic, espero ter traduzido à altura e que tenham gostado! Meu Deus, quero um Harry desses para mim, onde arranjo?

Queria muito agradecer quem esta lendo e principalmente para quem esta comentando, muito muito obrigada mesmo pelo todo suporte!

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Oi querida! amei seu comentário - como sempre, álias- não precisa pedir em casamento não kkkkkkkk amo amo mesmo traduzir e adaptar, principalmente um casal que amo tanto que é HH, se isso fosse uma profissão todas as minhas dúvidas teriam acabado! E é muito bom saber que tenho uma leitora tão fiel, te considero uma amiga muitííísimo querida e sei que sempre posso contar com você e saiba que a recíproca é verdadeira, qualquer coisa só e chamar! Espero, de todo o coração, que tenha gostado da atualização e até a próxima, florzinha. Beijos :D

CoveiroSensei: Muito obrigado, querido, é muito bom saber que está gostando e espero sinceramente que continue assim, beijos :D

Nicklley: kkkkk avise mesmo! Também não sei como Tia Jô não viu que HH eram perfeitos um para o outro, mas... como não podemos fazer nada em relação a isso vamos ter que nos contentar com fanfic mesmo e espero, de todo o meu coração, que você tenha gostado dessa atualização :D Beijos, querida.


	9. Uma mão amiga

—Mamãe está melhor agora, papai? —Lily perguntou em um "sussurro" atrás de mim.

—Ela está bem, querida, por que você está perguntando? —Harry disse, no mesmo tom.

—Eu só quero ter certeza, já que ela tem o bebê dentro de sua barriga. —Lily respondeu, e eu ouvi o som de um beijo.

—Não se preocupe, papai está aqui para se certificar que mamãe e o pequeno estão bem. —Harry assegurou à nossa filha e eu sorri.

—Papai, eu quero um irmão mais novo. —James disse e Lily fez um som de desgosto fazendo meu sorriso se alargar.

—Eu quero e vai ser uma irmã. —Lily replicou e um pequeno clap foi ouvido.

—Ei!— Lily gritou.

— Podem param, os dois. Desde que o bebê seja saudável, e mamãe fique bem, vamos recebê-lo com amor, afinal, se for uma menina depois podemos tentar um menino e se for um menino, podemos tentar uma menina. —Harry disse e as crianças riram. Obviamente, Harry queria ter uma família grande, o que não me incomodava, já que crescer como filha única era um pouco solidário. Eu finalmente me virei e olhei para minha família de cabelos bagunçado, que olhou para mim com sorrisos em seus rostos.

* * *

—Bom dia. —eu disse com um sorriso enquanto James passava por cima de Harry na cama e vinha se deitar ao meu lado, passei os braços em volta do meu garotinho e acariciei seus cabelos bagunçados.

—Bom dia. —Harry sussurrou, inclinando-se para me dar um beijo na bochecha, enquanto Lily estava parcialmente adormecida nos seus braços.

Na noite anterior, adormeci nos braços de Harry, vestindo sua camisa e agora acordei com a cama superlotada pelo nossos filhos e eu simplesmente amava a paz que meus filhinhos causavam em mim.

—Sem náuseas? —Harry perguntou e eu olhei para ele surpresa, geralmente, essa hora, eu estaria voando para o banheiro, mas ainda não tinha sentido nada.

—Não. — Eu disse aliviada e Harry sorriu.

—Adeus primeiro trimestre.—Ele disse com um sorriso antes de me dar outro beijo. —Ginny mandou uma coruja, que me acordou, por falar nisso, falando que vai almoçar aqui hoje. —Harry disse e fiquei nervosa. Ficar com minha família era fácil e agradável, mas encontrar outras pessoas era mais complicado, me fazia lembrar que meu tempo aqui iria terminar e eu iria voltar a uma realidade aonde estava indo pro Canadá para não ter que admitir meus sentimentos.

E ainda tinha o baile no dia seguinte, aonde eu tinha que fazer um discurso. O que diabos deveria falar? Eu era a ministra, todos esperavam um maravilhoso e impressionante discurso, especialmente após o julgamento com Umbridge, e agora Ginny estava vindo...

Eu não tinha certeza se iria matar ou ferir Luna gravemente quando voltasse para 2000.

* * *

Harry e eu estávamos na cozinha, preparando o almoço com as crianças correndo ao redor do cômodo, perseguindo meu pobre gato quando o Flu foi ativado e a voz de Ginny foi ouvida na sala de estar.

—Potters! A campeã está aqui! —Ginny gritou e eu sorri, mesmo estando dez anos mais velha, a jogadora de Quadribol ainda vivia dentro dela mais forte do que nunca. E por um momento, minhas inseguranças vieram á tona, como era a relação entre Harry e Ginny agora?

"Dê um tempo, mulher, você é a esposa dele."

—TIA GINNY!—as crianças gritaram correndo para a sala de estar, finalmente esquecendo bichento que miou correndo para o fogão, enquanto Harry e eu os seguíam.

—Monstrinhos! —Ginny cumprimentou as crianças com igual alegria, os abraçando. Ela não tinha mudado muito nesse tempo, a diferença mais visível era seus longos cabelo ruivos que agora estava cortado nos ombros, provavelmente por causa do Quadribol, eu ainda lembrava das suas lamentações após cada jogo, tentando desembaraça-lo.

—Gina. —Harry disse calorosamente e meu coração inquieto chutou novamente quando eles se abraçaram. Malditos hormônios. Mesmo depois de se separar, eles continuavam como amigos, então por que eu estava me sentindo assim agora?

"Talvez porque você é a esposa de Harry apenas há uma semana" ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça, e rapidamente a deixei de lado, indo abraçar Ginny.

—É bom ver você.

—Quando soube o que Luna fez, vim assim que pude. — Ginny sussurrou no meu ouvido, me fazendo congelar. Ela sabia do feitiço de Luna? Ela sabia que eu não era a Hermione que o resto imaginava que eu era? Medo atravessou meu corpo. Ela estava aqui para ajudar ou causar algum tipo de problema? Depois da maneira como Ron tinha agido, não tinha mais certeza se confiava nos Weasleys.

—Ok. —eu disse incerta de como continuar.

—Crianças, a mãe e tia Ginny de vocês deram "o olhar", vamos terminar o almoço enquanto elas vão ter a conversa das garotas. — Harry disse naturalmente, obviamente não tendo ouvido o sussurro de Ginny. Ele piscou para mim, levando as crianças para a cozinha e Ginny me empurrou para biblioteca.

—OK, eu sabia que ela queria que você e Harry ficassem juntos, mas isso é algo que apenas sua mente lunática poderia pensar. —Ginny disse com humor em sua voz, mas eu não tinha certeza se deveria baixar a guarda ainda. —Eu não sou como Ron... E eu sei que vocês dois se encontraram ontem, vi no Profeta e estou aqui para te ajudar, Hermione. —Ginny acrescentou cuidadosamente, provavelmente percebendo minha confusão e só ai me senti aliviada. Ginny e eu tínhamos nos tornado boas amigas no meu quarto ano, quando ela me confessou seus sentimentos por Harry; e, anos mais tarde, quando eu queria acabar meu relacionamento com seu irmão, ela tinha me apoiado.

—Como você está? — A ruiva me perguntou.

—Confusa como o inferno e quase destruí todo meu futuro por causa disso. Harry notou que eu andava meio diferente, mas consegui fazer as pazes com ele dizendo que era apenas uma semana difícil para mim por causa do caso de Umbdigre e ainda teve toda aquela porcaria com Ron. —Disse com toda a honestidade, desabando no sofá da biblioteca com Ginna. Ocultei toda a parte com Draco, ou a minha gravidez, o discurso no baile amanhã, meus filhos preocupados com meu bem-estar, ou minhas perguntas sobre o porque da metade dos Wesley não estavam falando comigo e Harry e se as coisas entre meu marido e Ron eram irreparáveis.

—Então, basicamente, você está cagando de medo. — Ginny disse tranquilamente e assenti. Ela colocou a mão nas minhas costas e selou a porta com sua varinha para nos dar privacidade.

—OK, em primeiro lugar, deixe-me lhe dizer que foi a Luna do passado que me mandou uma mensagem falando o que tinha feito, então não tenho certeza que a Luna atual sabe que você está aqui, já que ela pode não saber em qual dia exato te mandou. —Ginny disse e até mesmo ela franziu a testa pelas própria palavras confusas, mas eu entendi o que ela quis dizer. —Mas a julgar pelo fato de que a Luna de 2010 está em uma viagem procurando animais que fazem xixi de ouro provavelmente ela sabe e fugiu para salvar sua bunda loira. — Ginny acrescentou e não pude deixar de rir.m—A mensagem era uma basicamente uma sinopse do que ela fez, e um pedido para mim vir e garantir que você está bem. E eu tenho que te contar uma coisa eu não acho que ela esteja sozinha nisso. —Ginny adicionou me pegando de surpresa.

—Você acha que alguém está ajudando ela? Quem? Seu passado? —Eu perguntei e percebi que isso poderia ser possível, uma vez que ela sabia de tudo, no entanto Ginny balançou a cabeça.

—Não, Hermione. Eu sabia que você e Harry tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, mesmo quando eram muito teimosos para admitir, no entanto, eu nunca iria enviar alguém em uma viagem para o futuro. Você sabe que eu prefiro que tudo se acerte por conta própria. — Ginny disse e tinha que concordar com ela. Eu a conhecia e, na verdade, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que daria empurrões para os emocionalmente cegos.

ESPERE! Ela disse que sabia sobre o meus sentimentos e de Harry?

—Você sabia que Harry tinha sentimento por mim? —Perguntei, hesitante e desta vez Ginny riu.

—Hermione, você ainda não adivinhou o porque Luna te mandou para cá? Claro que eu sabia de seus sentimentos por Harry e os dele por você, eles sempre estiveram lá, mesmo quando eu ainda namorava com ele. Querida, o Harry do seu tempo te ama do mesmo jeito que o seu marido na cozinha. E tenho certeza de que o que Luna queria era que você parasse de ser tão teimosa e medrosa e acordasse. — Ginny me disse e olhei para ela em choque, esta era a primeira vez que alguém jogava a verdade na minha cara sobre meus sentimentos por Harry e os dele por mim..

—Eu ... eu não sei o que dizer.— Eu finalmente disse e Ginny balançou a cabeça, acariciando minhas costas.

—Não diga nada, apenas ouça. Não é meu trabalho fazer você perceber seus sentimentos, afinal, você é a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade e isso não mudou, o que vim fazer aqui é te falar sobre coisas que você pode querer saber. Eu acho que Luna queria vir mas ficou com medo da sua reação e me enviou. —Ginny disse rindo me fazendo rir também. —E, a propósito, Malfoy te visitou esta semana? —Ginny adicionou e minha expressão já dizia tudo.

—O que diabos é isso? —Eu perguntei com honestidade e Ginny realmente riu.

—Bem, começou há uns três anos, quando de repente ele lhe enviou uma coruja falando que se apaixonou por você depois da guerra. Ele vem te perturbando desde então, tentando se aproximar, mas, obviamente, você não sente nada por ele, por isso ele apenas continua tentando. E você optou por manter Harry no escuro desde que todos nós sabemos o que vai acontecer se ele descobrir sobre isso. —Ginny me disse e eu suspirei tentando registrar essas novas informações.

—OK, isso me relaxa. — Admiti e Ginny sorriu, esperando a próxima pergunta.

—Ah, e eu sei que você está grávida, então não se preocupe sobre isso. — Ela disse e eu balancei a cabeça, hesitando em fazer a próxima pergunta, mas Ginny não precisou de muito para saber qual seria.

—Ele é tão idiota. Eu sei que meu irmão pode ser um bastardo teimoso, mas nunca esperaria que ele levasse as coisas tão longe. Eu sei que é diferente para você, mas já se passaram dez anos. —Ginny começou e eu simplesmente, precisava ouvir tudo. Luna tinha enviado ajuda e eu estava indo explorá-la. —Ele nunca aceitou que você terminou com ele para ir pro Canadá, eu ainda me lembro da luta que vocês tiveram naquele dia. E pouco tempo depois, você estava saindo com Harry e Ron acreditou que era tudo uma grande mentira, uma desculpa para você acabar com ele e ficar com Harry, então nunca permitiu que vocês conversassem. O resto de nós tentou falar com meu irmão, mas quando Ron soube do noivado, ficou furioso e fez com que todo mundo escolhesse um lado e isso era tão absurdo que Luna, alguns amigos seus e de Harry, George, eu, Fleur e Bill ficamos com vocês, mas Ron forçou nossos pais a decidir e se recusou a recebê-los na Toca. Não leve meus pais à mal, Hermione, mas eles perderam Percy e Fred e se sentem culpados por Ron ter se transformando assim, então eles decidiram apoiá-lo mas eles ainda os amam e sentem falta de vocês. —Ginny disse e suspirei. Eu entendia Molly e Arthur. Depois da guerra, tudo mudou para os Wesley: Percy se tornou uma pessoa egoísta e fria, George nunca tinha se recuperado da morte de Fred, Charlie sempre tinha se mantido afastado e Bill não era mais o mesmo desde a mordida de Greyback, é claro que eles iriam tentar ficar com Ron.

—Eu entendo, então Ron tentou dividir todo mundo, então é por isso que Harry é tão hostil com ele. —eu disse e Ginny concordou com uma careta.

—E, é claro, que a imprensa adorou todo o drama, o Profeta escrevia todos os dias sobre o que estava acontecendo, e meu querido irmão, com todas as suas conclusões erradas e cheio de raiva deu uma entrevista para ninguém menos que Rita Skeeter. —Ginny disse e olhei surpresa para ela.

—Eu sei, também não podíamos acreditar que ele tinha sido tão baixo. Ron sempre teve medo que você e Harry ficassem juntos e fez questão de dizer isso na entrevista e Rita não precisou de incentivo para piorar as coisas, finalmente, alguém do trio ia falar sobre a relação que ela acreditava que vocês tinham desde o quarto ano, isso era ouro para ela. O Profeta vendeu milhares de cópias e a história repercutiu sobre dias e logo você se tornou a mulher que destruiu o trio de ouro da guerra, Harry era o amigo traidor e Ron era a vítima.— Ginny continuou e se podia ouvir a raiva na voz dela. Quando eu voltasse para meu tempo, as coisas iriam ser feias.

—Para ser honesta, ele, na verdade, não disse claramente nada ofensivo, apenas declarou fatos e deixou suas inseguranças e medos à mostra, mas, Rita distorceu muitos as coisas. Harry ficou furioso, encontrou Ron e eles tiveram uma grande briga, gritando todas as verdades escondidas durante os anos. George, você, Bill e papai tiveram que separá-los. Não há nada pior do que um melhor amigo falando todas as coisas que você não quer ouvir e desde aquele dia, eles não se falam mais. Ron prefere se sentir como o traído que perdeu tudo por causa do herói e Harry fica defendendo você e as crianças como um cão de guarda, recusando-se a permitir que qualquer mal atinja sua família e ninguém pode culpá-lo, depois de tudo. —Ginny disse e eu balancei a cabeça, suspirando de novo. Então as inseguranças de Ron e sua boca grande aliados ao temperamento quente de Harry junto com minha "traição" foi a combinação perfeita para a destruição da nossa amizade que nunca tinha sido a mesma depois que Ron nos abandonou naquela noite na tenda.

—Entendo. —eu finalmente disse e Ginny balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

—O resto de seus amigos apoiam vocês e seus pais sempre preferiram Harry à Ron. Você tornou-se ministra, há uns quatro anos e tem feito um trabalho realmente incrível. Harry a ama muito e está louco para ter cinco filhos e, desde a última vez que conversamos, você não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Vocês vão para minha casa quando querem ver meus irmãos e Fleur e estou em um relacionamento sério com Dean. Luna ainda gosta de Ron, mas meu irmão é um idiota de marca maior. Ela é madrinha de Lily e eu sou de James junto com Fleur e Bill. —Ginny acrescentou e desta vez eu sorri com a informação.

—Você acha que o Harry atual sabe do que Luna fez? —Eu perguntei e Ginny encolheu os ombros.

—Tenho quase certeza que Harry de seu tempo sabe, mas talvez Luna não o tenha contado a hora exata da sua viagem, então não sei se esse Harry saiba do seu problema e não estou certa de que isso faz sentido. —Ginny disse, me fazendo rir. —Ele parece saber de algo? — ela me perguntou e balancei a cabeça.

—Ele entrou em pânico por causa do meu comportamento estranho então eu acho que não, ele não sabe. —Eu disse e Ginny acenou com a cabeça. —Posso ser honesta com você? —Continuei e Ginny sorriu.

—Você sempre foi. — ela disse e eu sorri.

—Entre você e Ron... eu nunca iria adivinhar que você fosse nos perdoar... quero dizer, você estava obcecada por Harry durante anos e Ron, supostamente, era nosso melhor amigo. —eu disse com hesitação e Ginny riu.

—Você me disse exatamente a mesma coisa na noite em que me pediu para ser a madrinha de James e eu aceitei. E vou te dizer a mesma coisa que disse naquela época. Eu tinha decidido, mesmo que inconscientemente, viver na sombra de Harry porque era a coisa mais fácil de fazer. Até que percebi que eu não seria nada mais do que isso: a prima distante e obcecada que queria o menino que sobreviveu, não o homem e sim, o grande nome por trás da lenda. Depois que esfriei a cabeça, percebi que se alguém tem que estar ao lado de Harry, esse alguém é você. Tive que fazer muitas escolhas e estou orgulhosa delas, principalmente, de escolher o lado de vocês, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que estar contra meu irmão.— Ginny disse e eu a abracei com força.

—Obrigada. — Sussurrei e Ginny sorriu, esfregando minhas costas.

—Sem problemas, afinal de contas, quando eu finalmente aceitar a enésima proposta de Dean, você vai ser a madrinha do meu primeiro filho já que Luna já se autodeclarou madrinha do casamento. —Ginny disse com humor quando nos afastamos. —Toda sexta-feira, você janta com seus pais. —Gina me disse e eu sorri, agradecida.

—Obrigada. —Eu disse com um sorriso genuíno antes de sair da biblioteca e nos juntarmos a Harry na cozinha, onde ele estava esgueirando um par de pirulitos para as crianças, mesmo estando perto da hora do almoço.

E foi um agradável almoço, meus medos anteriores em relação a Gina e Harry foram desaparecendo observando-os agora. Ginny sentou ao lado de James, enquanto nós nos sentamos do outro lado da mesa com Lily entre nós. Ginny era um verdadeiro amiga, conversando com Harry sobre Quadribol, discutindo livros que ela ouviu falar nas recomendações do Pasquim e brincando com James, que parecia amar muito sua madrinha.

Quando acabamos fomos para o quintal e fiquei surpreendida o quão feliz me sentia mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade desagradável entre Ron e o resto. Ginny evitou falar sobre coisas que seriam desconhecidas por mim assim depois de uma breve conversa sobre julgamento de Umbridge, ela finalmente beijou meus filhos se despedindo para ir visitar seus pais e Ron.

—Eu acho que vou tentar fazer o discurso para amanhã. — Eu disse me levantando também, com um suspiro resignado mas Harry pegou a minha mão e trouxe-a para perto de seus lábios para um beijo com nossos filhos continuando a brincar atrás de nós.

—Acho que a visita de Ginny a ajudou, você parece melhor.—Harry me disse baixinho e eu sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

—Talvez uma conversa com uma amiga era tudo o que eu precisava. — Eu disse diplomaticamente e ele sorriu.

—Então... nada de sexo hoje à noite, após o jantar com seus pais? —ele perguntou, me fazendo rir.

—Se eu acabar de fazer o discurso do baile, eu poderia precisar de mais do que uma conversa depois de tudo. —Eu sussurrei dando meu melhor olhar sexy antes de entrar na casa.

Voltei para a biblioteca e encontrei alguns pergaminhos, pena e tinta. Meus olhos percorreram a sala, reconhecendo alguns livros do meu tempo, os de Harry sobre estratégias e leis, alguns em outras línguas e muitos que ainda não tinham sido publicados em 2000. Meus olhos caíram sobre os retratos do escritório e sorri vendo minha família novamente. Eu ia sentir a falta deles quando Luna me mandasse de volta mas iria lutar para tê-los novamente no momento certo.

Eu sorri com o pensamento, mesmo sabendo o que tinha acontecido, iria lutar por Harry. Eu certamente iria tentar esclarecer as coisas com Ron, mas mesmo que meu melhor amigo decidisse permanecer teimoso e cruel, não iria recuar. Eu tinha sacrificado muitas coisas na minha vida pelos outros, desta vez, iria lutar por aquilo que eu realmente queria: Harry e uma família, a nossa família.

Depois de empurrar para fora todos os meus problemas pessoais, me concentrei em como faria o discurso para a grande noite.

O baile seria no dia seguinte. Comemorávamos o fim da guerra, e se alguém sabia disso melhor do que Harry, o grande responsável por derrotar Voldermot, seria eu, que estava ao seu lado até o fim. Muitos haviam morrido e era verdade que tinha sido pura sorte Harry sair vivo, mas eu não ia falar sobre isso em meu discurso. Existiam coisas que simplesmente não se compartilhavam.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo passei na biblioteca até que a porta abriu e minha filha entrou quando estava terminando as últimas linhas do discurso que era pequeno, mas significativo.

—Mamãe, papai perguntou quando você vai estar pronta para ir para casa de nana. —Lily me perguntou e eu sorri e levantei. Algo estava me dizendo que eu não veria aquela garotinha por muito mais tempo. Eu já estava aqui há seis dias, Ginny já tinha me explicado como era meu futuro... talvez o meu tempo já estivesse expirando e eu não veria minha filha pelos próximos anos.

Me ajoelhei diante dela, observando seu rosto bonito com atenção, tentando gravar cada pedacinho dele e ela pôs os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

— Quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito, Lily. — Eu disse suavemente e dei um beijo em sua bochecha que foi respondido com outro dela.

—Eu também te amo, mamãe, e Jamie te ama muito também. —Ela respondeu e eu sorri.

—Vamos lá, você vai me ajudar a escolher o que vestir para ir visitar nana? —Perguntei e a menina assentiu feliz.

Quando todos estávamos prontos, aparatamos perto da casa dos meus pais e minha mãe abriu a porta, nos cumprimentando alegremente, abraçando os netos e o genro com amor. Quando chegou minha vez, ela beijou e apertou minha cintura, vendo se eu estava me alimentando direito, tinha certeza. Meu pai chegou na sala e abraçou os pequenos, oferecendo doces e caramelos sem açúcar, me abraçou com força logo depois, deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry e fez um gesto para que pudéssemos nos sentar.

Ver a interação de meus pais com Harry, seus genuínos sorrisos e o modo como meu marido parecia relaxado em torno deles, me deixavam feliz. Eu sorri para uma das brincadeira de meu pai, antes dele se oferecer para ir com minha mãe escolher um vinho para especial "toda sexta-feira", como ele disse.

—E nós devemos comemorar o sucesso do julgamento de Umbridge! Sua filha foi incrível, Edward, a melhor ministra que a comunidade poderia ter. —Harry adicionou e meus pais pareciam felizes pelo elogio de Harry. Eles sabiam de Umbridge e, obviamente, sabiam do julgamento. Corei, sorrindo para Harry, um elogio dele era sempre uma bela lembrança do respeito e admiração que tínhamos um pelo outro.

—Então, mesmo que nossa Minnie só possa beber suco, vamos escolher nosso melhor vinho para esta noite. — Meu pai disse, dando um beijo na minha testa quando ia pegar o vinho e fiz uma careta de brincadeira.

Quando meus pais saíram da sala, Harry se ajoelhou diante de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

—Estou feliz que você esteja se sentindo melhor, eu estava preocupado. —Harry me disse e eu sorri para ele, não tendo certeza sobre o que responder exatamente. Mesmo depois de tudo o que passamos e todas as pessoas que perdemos ainda estávamos juntos, casados, com duas e logo três, crianças maravilhosas, tínhamos amigos e meus pais - e, eu esperava, que os deles também- que se sentiam felizes por nós.

Nós estávamos como deveria ser, juntos.

—Eu te amo tanto.—Eu sussurrei e ele afagou minha bochecha carinhosamente.

—Eu te amo ainda mais. —ele sussurrou e eu sorri, lhe dando um beijo rápido.

—Isso é impossível. —eu sussurrei de volta e ele riu, dando de ombros levemente.

—Bem ... é verdade. — Harry retrucou e ouvimos um "awww" da minha mãe atrás de nós.

—Eles não são o casal mais doce que você já viu, Edward? —minha mãe disse sem um pouco de vergonha por ser pega espionando enquanto meu pai, pelo menos, teve a decência de corar.

—Agora que superei a perda de minha filha para outro homem, eu tenho que admitir que eles são, Jane. —ele disse enquanto Harry e eu sorrimos.

—Papai, um dia, meu marido vai ser bom para mim também? — Lily perguntou, se aproximando e Harry a pegou nos braços.

—Se ele não quiser ser tornar eunuco por minha varinha, ele vai ser ainda mais, abóbora.— Harry disse sério e eu ri com o olhar estranho que Lily lançou para ele, certamente se perguntando o que era eunuco...

* * *

Oii gente, aqui estou eu com mais uma atualização! Demorou mais saiu e o que vocês acharam das explicações de Ginny, me deixem saber o que vocês pensaram :)

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo!

LuanaMalfoylivros: Não me canso de dizer que me sinto boba cada vez que leio suas reviews, como não TE amar, eu me pergunto :D muitoooooo obrigada por tudo, florizinha, sério mesmo, por todas as palavras lindas que me mandasse, fico toda boba. Você pode estar certa em relação ao final do capítulo, só falta mais dois capítulos e acabou :( mas juro que vou tentar encontrar outro projeto! kkkkk Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, querida, bjooos e até a próxima!

Bianca: Fico muito feliz em saber que estás gostando, querida, essa é uma das minhas histórias favoritas da autora-que é maravilhosa- então tinha que traduzir, certo? Muito obrigada pela dica, tenho que confessar que realmente não é sempre que reviso a tradução e como eu jogo o capítulo no google e vou corrigindo -e, às vezes, a preguiça é muita - tem erros que acabam escapando, mas vou tentar melhorar agora e espero que continue acompanhando, bjoos e até próxima.


	10. O children

Senti-me um par de lábios quentes beijando todo meu rosto até finalmente chegar aos meus lábios em um beijo rápido. Abri os olhos para encontrar Harry sorrindo com o cabelo todo desarrumado e seus olhos brilhando de alegria, o que fez meu coração disparar.

—Bom dia. —eu disse retribuindo sua animação com um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Bom dia, raio de sol. Lorelei já veio aqui e deixou o seu vestido do baile e disse que se você se atrever a mudá-lo, ela vai entrar em greve por uma semana ... e eu tenho que concordar que é maravilhoooooso. — Harry disse e eu ri, olhando para o vestido que tinha sido deixado em um cabide em cima da poltrona ao lado da cama e que tinha um decote na frente em formato de V um pouco revelador demais que se estendia até a parte inferior das costas

—O Profeta vai enlouquecer com tantas fendas. —eu disse e Harry sorriu.

—Não se preocupe, vou por minha mão nas suas costas o tempo todo... cobrindo, é claro —Harry disse e eu ri.

—E o meu decote? —Eu perguntei e seu sorriso se alargou.

—Eu coloco minha outra mão lá também. — ele respondeu e eu riu, dando uma tapa no seu braço de brincadeira.

—Comporte-se. — eu disse e Harry me deu um sorriso sexy.

— Você é tão letalmente sexy até quando esta de pijamas que eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar quando você está nesses vestidos. Vou providenciar um aumento salarial à Lorelei pelos seu bom gosto. —Harry me disse e eu ri, o beijando avidamente, que ele respondeu com igual entusiasmo.

—Eu odeio esses dias, com todas essas pessoas bobas e tudo é sobre festas e feriados. — Harry sussurrou quando nos afastamos e eu olhei em seus olhos por um momento. Mesmo doze anos depois da guerra, ele ainda estava ferido, é claro que estaria, mas como sempre, eu estava lá por ele, do mesmo jeito que ele estava por mim.

—Não pense desse jeito, querido. Pense que esta é uma maneira de saudar todas aqueles que lutaram por um futuro melhor, para mostrá-los que estamos conseguindo, aos poucos, tornar isso possível. Tenho certeza de que eles ficariam orgulhosos de você, Harry. —Eu sussurrei e ele sorriu para mim depois de um momento.

—Algumas coisas nunca mudam. —Harry sussurrou antes de me beijar. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele quis dizer, então apenas o abracei de volta e respondi ao beijo até que ouvimos passos correndo. As crianças tinham acordado e entraram no quarto e eu só podia sorrir e abraçá-los, dando beijos de bom dia, contagiada pela energia infantil.

—Então, papai, você vai me levar para o baile com a mamãe? —Lily perguntou, indo para o colo do pai enquanto James vinha para o meu e Harry suspirou. Tivemos uma pequena conversa sobre isso na noite anterior e Lily tinha persistido no assunto, principalmente tentando persuadir Harry que, pelo que parecia, era o mais inclinado a satisfazer as suas vontades.

— Princesa, já conversamos ontem, não haverá crianças lá, este baile é para pessoas adultas que vão conversar sobre leis e políticas. Acredite: eu gostaria de poder ficar em casa também. —Harry disse e Lily franziu a testa.

— Mas a mamãe vai usar um vestido bonito, eu quero usar um vestido bonito também.—Lily protestou e Harry sorriu, sabendo como salvar o dia.

—E se eu te prometer, que quando formos visitar sua nana, você vai poder usar seu melhor vestido para nós, como isso soa? E podemos colocar uma música também, você sabe que eu e sua mãe somos ótimos dançarinos. —Harry disse e Lily desta vez riu e acenou com a cabeça. Eu pisquei para minha filha, animando-a.

—OK, então, eu aceito isso. —ela finalmente disse e Harry respirou aliviado.

* * *

Eu não tinha certeza de como a manhã tinha passado tão rápido: uma hora eu estava preparando café da manhã para as crianças, na outra Harry fazia o almoço e agora eu estava colocando meus brincos do baile, enquanto Harry ajudava Lily e James a se arrumar para ir para casa dos meus pais, enquanto íamos para a festa

Optei por uma maquiagem leve e prender meu cabelo em um coque, com alguns cachos caindo que fiz magicamente graças a um livro de feitiços de beleza que Fleur tinha me dado de presente. Duas esmeraldas brilhavam nos meus ouvidos, combinando com a joia elegante em volta do meu pescoço e com o vestido preto, que era bastante simples mas decotado e solto o suficiente no peito e abdômen para cobrir minha barriga ligeiramente pronunciada. Meus saltos não eram muito alto para evitar qualquer acidente e uma pequena bolsa que tinha encontrado no meu guarda-roupa completavam o conjunto.

—Wow... —Eu ouvi Harry falar e sorri, colocando o discurso, que eu já tinha decorado, dentro da bolsa, só por precaução já que ser o centro das atenções em uma festa tão importante não era meu forte. Me virei e olhei para meu marido, que ainda não estava pronto, afinal, Harry nunca precisou de mais que cinco minutos para se arrumar já que a sua tarefa mais difícil era domar o cabelo. Eu sorri enquanto ele se aproximava e me olhava de um jeito parecido com o baile do nosso quarto ano.

Era bom saber que eu poderia deixá-lo sem palavras algumas vezes.

— Eu sou o cara mais sortudo que existe, por te ter não só como melhor amiga, mas como esposa, amante e mãe dos meus filhos, sabia disso?— Harry disse suavemente, seus braços em volta da minha cintura, beijando meu rosto com cuidado. —Jane já levou as crianças, a casa está vazia e temos trinta minutos para chegarmos no ministério. —Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido, me deixando sem folego quando seu hálito quente bateu na pele sensível do meu pescoço.

O som de aparação foi ouvido em algum lugar da casa e a voz de Lorelei foi ouvida no corredor. Harry suspirou contra o meu pescoço e afastou-se para o banheiro.

—Demita Lorelei e encontre uma secretária que chegue atrasada. —Harry me disse com uma voz mal-humorada que me fez rir.

—Esta manhã você queria lhe dar um aumento. — Eu disse, e ele balançou a cabeça.

—Eu sou seu marido, mulher, aquele que lidera a família, faça como eu digo. — ele me disse, fingindo arrogância que me fez rir. Ele entrou no banheiro com suas roupas e fiquei esperando a elfa entrar no quarto, tentando acalmar meu coração disparado, mesmo tendo ficado com Harry pelo menos umas dez vezes desde nossa "briga" há dois dias, eu ainda não tinha o suficiente dele.

—Lorelei fica feliz que você não tenha mudado seu vestido, está linda. —Lorelei me disse quando entrou no quarto.

—Você também está linda demais. — eu disse e Lorelei sorriu dando uma voltinha, exibindo seu vestido vermelho.

—Presente do marido. — Lorelei disse com uma piscadela e eu ri, ela era uma elfa moderna e eu me orgulhava dela.

—Discurso pronto? —Lorelei perguntou com autoridade e assenti. —Crianças com sua mãe? — Ela perguntou de novo e balancei a cabeça. —Frasco extra com poções de tonturas caso você se sinta fraca por causa da gravidez? —Lorelei continuou e ri,acenando com a cabeça. —Marido pronto para fotos, comentários estúpidos e perguntas idiotas da imprensa?—ela verificou mais uma vez.

—Sim, mamãe, tudo e todos estão prontos. —eu disse ironicamente e Lorelei sorriu.

—Uau ... Eu sou tão sortudo de levar essas belezas para o baile. —Harry falou, saindo do banheiro um tempo depois. Ele colocou seus sapatos e fui lhe ajudar com a gravata.

—Não fique animado, Harry, nós somos casadas e você é alto demais para mim.—Lorelei disse com humor e Harry olhou para mim exasperado.

—Vê? É por isso que amo Lorelei, você nunca diz que sou muito alto — Harry disse em tom indignado e eu ri antes de lhe dar um beijo.

—Eu não quero mentir para você, querido. —eu disse com alegria e ele franziu a testa de brincadeira. —Mas você tem muitos outros talentos. —Acrescentei em um sussurro e ele se animou.

—É por isso que não vai ser difícil para você e eu termos mais filhos. — Ele me disse baixinho, e a tosse falsa de Lorelei nos interrompeu.

—OK, pombinhos, é hora de irmos para o ministério, a ministra não pode se atrasar. — Lorelei disse-nos e suspiramos, mas fomos para a lareira, indo para o ministério por floo.

Os repórteres já estavam lá, é claro, e Harry e eu tivemos que parar e tirar algumas fotos, respondendo uma ou outra pergunta feitas, Lorelei disse que iria arrancar nossas cabeças se fugimos de tudo isso ("como sempre fazíamos, segundo ela"). A minha adorável assistente estava aprendendo a ser mandona igual a sua chefa (palavras do meu "adorável" marido).

Finalmente conseguimos entrar no baile propriamente dito e mesas ricamente ordenadas cobriam todo o lugar, com uma pista de dança bem no centro do grande salão perto do palco, onde eu teria que dar meu discurso. Meu coração deu um pontapé desconfortável com a ideia.

—Harry! Hermione! — Olhei em volta e encontrei Andromeda Tonks acenando para nós, sorrindo. Harry pegou a minha mão e fomos cumprimentá-la.

—Teddy realmente me estressou para deixar ele sair da escola para vir ao baile. — A mulher mais velha disse, depois de nos abraçar com força. Me sentindo culpada, percebi que, pela primeira vez, eu me perguntava onde Teddy estaria agora. Com um cálculo rápido, percebi que ele deveria estar terminando seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

WOW... ele era apenas uma criança poucos dias atrás.

—Vou escrever para ele amanhã de manhã com todas as partes suculentas do baile, ele levou Moony com ele? —Harry perguntou.

—Você sabe que aquela coruja é o amor de sua vida. Mas como vocês estão, meus queridos? Mal pudemos conversar com todas suas reuniões e missões. — Andromeda perguntou e eu permaneci em silêncio de novo. Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer e essa era uma boa oportunidade de ver como era nossa relação com o afilhado de Harry.

—Você está certa, Meda. Vou perguntar a Teddy se ele vai querer nossa companhia para a próxima viagem de Hogsmeade. E não se esqueça de nosso jantar amanhã. —Harry disse e Andromeda sorriu, concordando.

Lorelei veio nos chamar para cumprimentar as pessoas e nos despedimos de Andromeda. Depois de ter falado com todas as pessoas -exceto a maior parte dos Wesleys que tinham aparecido - era a hora de dar o discurso. Harry me deu um leve beijo na bochecha, sabendo o quanto eu odiava a atenção do público. Sorri, agradecida e subi no palco lutando contra o nervosismo.

—Sejam todos bem-vindos e obrigado por se juntar a nós esta noite. —Comecei, olhando ao redor. —Hoje à noite, celebramos, ouvimos música, dançamos, bebemos e comemos, desfrutando desta bela decorações. Mas dez anos atrás, vivíamos outro cenário. Hogwarts,que, durante 7 anos, foi o lar da maior parte das pessoas daqui, foi o campo de batalha para uma das maiores lutas entre o bem e o mal da história. Há dez anos, não havia música, além do ritmo da batalha e do caos. para a batalha, uma batalha que deu frutos que agora desfrutar, a nossa liberdade, o poder para o nosso cada escolha, nossas vidas.

—Não vou cansá-los com grandes discursos sobre ética e política, afinal, todos nós sabemos que o Ministério teve seus dias bons e ruins. Só queria dizer que acredito que todos nós aqui presentes perdermos algum amigo, parente ou conhecido nessa guerra, pessoas que se sacrificaram para oferecer um futuro melhor, morreram defendendo o que acreditavam,então vamos fazer o sacrifício valer a pena tornando cada momento único e insubstituível.

"Então, hoje à noite, depois desta bela festa, vamos todos para casa, dar um beijo de boa noite nas nossas crianças e tirar um momento para lembrar daqueles que já se foram antes que possamos ir para a cama, ou até mesmo rezar para seus respectivos deuses pelas suas almas, porque acredito que elas nunca nos abandonaram. —Terminei e sorri timidamente com o coro de aplausos e olhei para Harry, que me olhava com orgulho.

—Eu te amo tanto. — Ele sussurrou e sorri, quase chorando.

—Eu te amo mais. — eu sussurrei de volta em seu ouvido, só para ele ouvir.

—Eu te amo muito mais. —ele respondeu suavemente e eu sorri novamente.

Nos separamos e, como era tradição, dançamos a primeira valsa, com outros casais dançando também, logo depois.

A dança terminou rapidamente e fomos para nossa mesa, parando para conversar com algumas pessoas que puxavam conversa connosco. Eu me senti à vontade na festa, não foi muito difícil dominar sorrisos e o bate-papo com pessoas que pareciam realmente se importar com seu trabalho.

Depois de algum tempo, eu quase ri com a música que começou, se não era um truque do destino, o que era?

 _Pass me that lovely little gun (Passe minha adorável pequena arma)_

 _My dear, my darting one (Minha querida, meu amor)_

 _The cleaners are coming, one by one (Os limpadores estão chegando um a um)_

 _You don't even want to let them start (Você nem ao menos quer deixá-los começar)_

 _They are knocking now upon your door (Eles estão agora batendo na sua porta)_

 _They measure the room, they know the score (Eles medem a sala, eles sabem o resultado)_

 _They're mopping up the butcher's floor (Eles estão limpando o chão do açougueiro)_

 _Of your broken little hearts (Dos seus pequenos e quebrados corações)_

Harry nem sequer perguntou se eu queria dançar a "nossa" música, simplesmente se levantou, pegou minha mão e me levou para a pista de dança. E desta vez, não tinha nenhuma névoa de escuridão para tirar do pescoço, nem uma barraca frio, até mesmo a festa a nosso redor, desapareceu, tinha apenas nós dois.

 _O children (Crianças)_

 _Forgive us now for what we've done (Nos perdoe pelo que fizemos)_

 _It started out as a bit of fun (Começou com um pouco de diversão)_

 _Here, take these before we run away (Aqui, pegue estar, antes de fugir)_

 _The keys to the gulag (As chaves para o gulag)_

Felizmente, Harry não fez os movimentos bobos de dança daquela época, afinal, ele pensava que não havia razão para me animar agora, mas infelizmente ele estava errado: eu sabia que meu tempo estava acabando agora, eu podia sentir o feitiço se desfazendo e sabia que logo seria jogada de volta em uma realidade totalmente diferente. Tinha que admitir que estava com medo.

O children (Crianças)

Lift up your voice, lift up your voice (Levantem suas vozes, levantes suas vozes)

Children (Crianças)

Rejoice, rejoice (Alegrai-vos, alegrai-vos)

Nós abraçamos ainda na pista de dança, ignorando os muitos olhares curiosos, nos perdemos na sensação de serenidade que um fornecia o outro e sorri apesar dos meus medos. Eu estava com Harry, nós éramos uma família depois de tudo. Honramos a chance que nos foi dada.

 _O, children (Crianças)_

 _We have the answer to all your fears (Temos a resposta para todos os seus medos)_

 _It's short, it's simple, it's crystal dear (É clara, é simples, é cristalina, querida)_

 _It's round about, it's somewhere here (Ela está aqui, perdida em algum lugar)_

 _Lost amongst our winnings (Perdida em meio às nossas vitórias)_

 _O, children (Crianças)_

 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice (Levantem sua voz, levantem sua voz)_

 _Children (Crianças)_

 _Rejoice, rejoice (Alegrai-vos, alegrai-vos)_

—Diga à Luna que eu ainda a devo por tudo o que ela fez por nós. — Harry sussurrou em meu ouvido depois de um momento e senti meu corpo inteiro ficar rígido, meu coração batendo acelerado. —Eu espero que você tenha conseguido ver as razões que eu vi, espero que esta vida seja feliz o suficiente para você, porque francamente, é mais do que perfeita para mim. —Harry adicionou e desta vez olhei em seus olhos. Ele sabia.

 _O, children (O, crianças)_

 _Lift up your voice, lift up your voice (Levantem suas vozes)_

 _Children (Crianças)_

 _Rejoice, rejoice (Alegrai-voa, Alegrai-vos)_

 _Hey little train! We are all jumping on (Hey pequeno trem! Estamos todos embarcando)_

 _The train that goes to the kingdom (O trem que vai para o reino)_

 _We're happy, ma, we're having fun (Nós estamos felizes, mãe, estamos nos divertindo)_

 _And the train ain't even left the station (E o trem ainda nem deixou a estação)_

—Eu ... eu ... —Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas o dedo de Harry tocou meu lábio.

—Eu sei, Luna tem uma maneira distorcida de abrir os olhos das pessoas mas é muito eficaz, ouso dizer. —Harry disse e eu olhei para ele, chocada. —Eu a ajudei nesse plano, por favor, não fique brava comigo quando voltar, eu estava desesperado e Luna tranquilizou-me com este feitiço dizendo que você não estaria em perigo, apenas em estado de choque. Ela não me disse quando exatamente tinha te enviado apenas falou que seria este ano, então mantive meus olhos abertos para os sinais. E quando fizemos amor, tão incerto, mas ansioso e apaixonado, igual nossa primeira vez em 2000 comecei a suspeitar e tive certeza quando você parecia tão alheia sobre Ron... No começo eu pensei que era por causa da gravidez e o estresse do julgamento, então percebi que devia ser sua semana no futuro. — Harry terminou.

—Eu ... eu não tinha intenção de fazer você se sentir preocupado ou nada disso. — eu disse sem jeito e Harry riu, a velha risada do meu melhor amigo.

—Você não fez, Hermione, acredite em mim, tudo deve ter sido muito confuso para você esses dias, tenho certeza, eu entendo totalmente. Eu só espero que você tenha percebido que vale a pena lutar por todas as coisas que temos hoje. —Harry disse e desta vez eu sorri e acenou com a cabeça.

—Vale, vale e muito mais. —eu disse em um sussurro e olhos de Harry se iluminaram em esperança.

—Estou contente que você ache isso, eu amo minha vida e tudo pode se tornar realidade se você me ajudar a fazer as escolhas certas em 2000. —Harry disse e eu balancei a cabeça.

—Não se preocupe, agora eu sei. —eu disse, e ele sorriu.

—Você sempre soube, nós sempre soubemos que valiam a pena, apenas ficamos com medo e decidimos ignorar esse simples fato, mas quando você disse que iria para o Canadá, fiquei perdido e Luna apareceu com o feitiço. —Harry me disse e eu assenti.

Eu não sabia se era o calor de seus braços, ou alívio e o choque dele saber de tudo, ou a gravidez, o baile e o estresse da semana, talvez tenha sido isso tudo junto e, de repente, eu me senti tonta e Harry me segurou mais apertado em seus braços.

—Não se preocupe, é apenas o feitiço se desfazando, você está prestes a retornar. —Harry me disse e eu assenti, segurando seu terno, sentindo a visão embaçar. —Você vai dormir e tudo ficará bem, não tenha medo, eu estou aqui, deixe-se ir, Hermione, eu vou cuidar de tudo aqui por aqui, está mais do que na hora de todo mundo saber que você está grávida de qualquer maneira.—Harry sussurrou no meu ouvido.

—Eu vou sentir falta das crianças. —eu sussurrei em meu delírio e senti um beijo em meus olhos fechados.

—Você vai vê-los em breve novamente, eu prometo.—Harry sussurrou e eu assenti enquanto o mundo estava se tornando cada vez mais distante em torno de mim.

—Eu te amo tanto. —eu sussurrei.

—Eu te amo mais. —ele sussurrou de volta.

—Isso é impossível. —Eu disse ou pensei ter dito quando tudo ficou escuro.

 _Hey, little train! Wait for me! (Hey, pequeno trem, espere por mim!)_

 _I once was blind but now I see! (Uma vez eu fui cego mas agora eu vejo)_

 _Have you left a seat for me? (Você deixou algum assento para mim?)_

 _Is that such a strech of imagination (É apenas uma extensão da imaginação)_

Dor de cabeça

Uma intensa dor de cabeça foi a primeira coisa que eu senti,até que veio a dor nas costas, estômago e uma dormência horrível por todo o corpo.

—Hermione ... Mione ... você pode me ouvir? — Ouvi uma voz familiar sussurrando no meu ouvido.

—Onde ela está? — Eu perguntei sem conseguir me mexer direito mais sentindo a raiva crescente. O Harry de 2010 tinha me pedido para agradecer Luna, e eu o faria, mas primeiro gostaria de azarar sua bunda loira louca.

—Uhmm... Luna? —Ouvi Harry perguntar e finalmente consegui abrir meus olhos.

Reconheci o quarto de Harry, eu estava deitada na sua cama com ele sentando em uma poltrona ao meu lado, parecendo extremamente preocupado e cansado. Franzi a testa, provavelmente, meu corpo estava magicamente preservado para passar dias aqui, mas tudo ainda doía depois de uma semana sem nenhum movimento.

—Sim, aquela Corvinal lunática que deveria ter sido da Sonserina.—Eu comentei e realmente vi medo nos olhos de Harry, não tive certeza se esse medo era por Luna ou pelo que eu tinha visto no nosso futuro.

Eu realmente deveria parar de ser tão malvada e lhe explicar que o nosso futuro valeria todas as guerras do mundo.

—Hum, ela acabou de sair... — Harry finalmente disse, me ajudando a sentar. —...e provavelmente não vai voltar por várias semanas. — ele acrescentou nervosamente, olhando para mim.

—Isso é uma vergonha. — Finalmente eu disse, pronta para falar com ele. Era agora ou nunca. —Você me pediu, há pouco tempo atrás, enquanto dançávamos no baile do ministério, para agradecê-la mais uma vez pela viagem. —Eu disse suavemente e Harry olhou para mim surpreso.

—Primeiro de tudo, deixe-me dizer-lhe que eu não tenho nenhuma ideia sobre o que você viu lá. Eu... eu ajudei Luna nesse plano maluco, porque eu queria que você visse que eu tenho sentimentos por você, Hermione. —Harry me disse.

—Eu sei e estou feliz que você fez. — eu disse baixinho. Harry olhou para mim com alegria em seus olhos, percebendo que eu não estava com raiva, medo ou louca.

—Luna disse que mesmo com seus altos e baixos, lá você é feliz. —Harry me disse e eu assenti.

—E ela está certa mais do que certa. —eu disse e ele acenou com a cabeça.

Harry estava, obviamente, muito assustado ou culpado para fazer qualquer coisa então decidi assumir a liderança. Peguei sua mão e olhei para ele.

—Harry, o objetivo dessa viagem foi justamente para mim perceber o que sentíamos um pelo outro, o que eu estava sentindo por você, era real, algo que teria funcionando perfeitamente em um jantar romântico, mas eu gostei, você sempre faz as coisas de maneira inesperada, de qualquer jeito. Harry, eu sei que você tem sentimentos por mim, e você sabe que eu sinto por você também. — Eu comecei e Harry permaneceu em silêncio, então continuei —As coisas que eu vi no futuro, no nosso futuro, são simplesmente incríveis, é claro que sacrifícios vão ter ser feitos, as coisas vão ser diferentes, mas o ponto principal é que estamos felizes juntos. E se você quiser, bem, eu estou disposta a lutar pelas coisas que eu vi, porque honestamente, não desejo mais nada exceto estar com você. —Eu finalmente disse honestamente, atenta para qualquer reação dele.

Harry não falou nada e depois de um tempo que parecia interminável, ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus, de um jeito muito parecido com o que de 2010. Um beijo que eu logo respondi com vontade.

—Nós vamos perder algumas das pessoas importantes. —Eu sussurrei quando o beijo acabou, preocupada.

—Eu não me importo, tudo o que me importa é você. —Harry sussurrou e desta vez eu o beijei primeiro.

—Eu te amo tanto. —ele sussurrou quando nos separamos sem ar. Nós entreolhamos, sabendo a importância dessas palavras, sendo que, provavelmente, era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso, e me senti feliz em saber que seria a primeira e e única a ouvi-las.

—Eu te amo mais. —eu sussurrei de volta e ele sorriu, me fazendo sentir borboletas no estômago.

—Isso é impossível. —Harry sussurrou e antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar direito, ele me beijou de novo.

Mesmo sabendo o quão frágil e fácil de mudar era o futuro, nós sabíamos também que podíamos fazer isso, porque tínhamos um ao outro, e isso era mais do que o suficiente.

* * *

E é isso, o penúltimo capítulo da fanfic :( Depois de muitooo tempo finalmente estou de volta, tenho fé de que ainda vou terminar essa história! Como é de praxe quero dar meu muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo e comentando e deixando uma adaptadora-tradutora muitíssimo feliz.

Guest: Muito obrigada pelo elogio :D espero, sinceramente, que tenha gostado deste também, beijos e até a próxima.


	11. Epílogo

07 de julho de 2012

—Veelas são seres mágicos sob a forma de belas mulheres. Elas são altas, com longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e uma pele branca e brilhante como a lua. Sua voz parece musica e elas dançam tão graciosamente que conseguem hipnotizar qualquer homem, que fará de tudo para impressioná-las. Mas o charme de uma Veela se dissipa quando o homem enfeitiçado ouve o chamado da mulher amada, aquela que ele esta predestinado a estar. — Hermione Potter leu um trecho de Animais fantásticos e onde habitam, enquanto balançava suavemente o berço ao seu lado mas a menina de cabelos negros que estava dentro dele olhava tudo ao seu redor, alheia as tentativas de sua mãe de faze-lá dormir.

—Oh, por favor Jasmine, durma. — Hermione reclamou largando o livro e pegando a menina de dois meses nos braços. Hermione sorriu para sua quinta filha e beijou sua pequena testa, acariciando seu cabelo macio, não notando seu marido na porta do quarto.

Típico.

"Ela ainda não consegue entender o significado de Cinderela ou branca de neve, apenas quer ouvir o som da sua voz. Mas, o minimo que podemos fazer, é preencher seu inconsciente com termos úteis sobre as criaturas mágicas do nosso mundo. Com certeza, no futuro ela vai aprender mais facilmente." Harry ainda lembrava as palavras exatas que Hermione tinha dito há anos, quando ele pegou ela lendo para uma Lily recém-nascida o mesmo livro. É claro que Hermione seria prática até mesmo nas histórias que leria para seus filhos, Harry pensou com um sorriso, se aproximando do quarto silenciosamente, não querendo perturbar o momento mãe e filha.

—Papai está nos perseguindo, Jasmine. —Hermione disse suavemente e Harry sorriu e se aproximou dela.

—Ela ainda não está dormindo? —ele perguntou baixinho e Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—Ela provavelmente quer participar da festa. — Hermione respondeu com um sorriso e Harry sorriu e beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

—Você acha que devemos levá-lá para baixo, então? Talvez ela se canse e pegue no sono. — Harry ofereceu e Hermione suspirou.

—Isso vai arruinar seus horários. — Ela apontou e Harry riu suavemente, acariciando sua filha mais nova.

—Se temos a chance de mudar o choro das 03:00 da manhã, estou disposto a tentar. — Harry disse e Hermione riu dessa vez e assentiu. Na verdade, a bebê parecia estranhamente inquieta e não tinha muito o que se fazer se ela não queria dormir, além do mais, Hermione queira estar presente na festa de aniversário do seu primeiro filho.

Harry pegou o bebê nos braços e a pequena Potter não reclamou da troca de braços e Harry sorriu para sua versão feminina. Jasmine era a única das meninas que tinha herdado tanto o cabelo negro do pai quanto os olhos verdes esmeraldas, que combinado com o narizinho de Hermione a tornava uma gracinha- não que ele fosse falar isso em voz alta.

Os Potters desceram as escadas da sua casa na floresta de Dean sendo recebidos por Lily e James, o aniversariante do dia, que estavam sendo perseguidos pelos gêmeos de dois anos, Iris e Sirius Potter.

Quando Harry e Hermione souberam que a gravidez da viagem do tempo resultaria em gêmeos, eles decidiram honrar Sirius dando seu nome ao menino e manter a tradição dos nomes de flores para a menina, como os Evans tinham feito com Lily e Petúnia. Então um pouco antes do Natal de 2010 e depois de excruciantes treze horas de trabalho de parto, Iris e Sirius tinham chegado ao mundo, fazendo Hermione prometer que aquela seria a última vez. Uma promessa que ela não conseguiu manter por muito tempo já que menos de dois anos depois sua filha mais nova, Jasmine Potter, nasceu - E ela seria a última.

Seus filhos eram a mistura perfeita das suas famílias. Lily era idêntica à Hermione com seus olhos e cabelos castanhos e a forma de franzir a testa quando estava concentrada mas tão teimosa quanto seu pai. Já James era igualzinho a Harry até mesmo seu ímã para problemas. Iris e Sirius tinham olhos castanhos e como Hermione reclamou muitas vezes, o cabelo selvagem do pai, algo que Harry sempre negava.

—Vovó Jane perguntou se Jasmy dormiu. — Lily disse olhando para sua irmã mais nova.

—Parece que alguém vai ter que cuidar de sua irmãzinha. — Harry disse com uma piscadela e ambos Lily e Iris ficaram animadas, mesmo com diferença de cinco anos, quando elas queriam, poderiam agir da mesma maneira. —OK, vamos deixá-la no berço da sala. —Harry ofereceu e as meninas correram para perto dele enquanto Hermione ficou brincando com seus meninos, garantindo a mesma atenção para todos seus filhos, mesmo com um recém-nascido em casa.

Porém, logo o Flu foi ativado, interrompendo mãe e filho, e Luna Lovegood entrou na sala por pó de floo e logo, foi atacada com abraços e beijos de sua afilhada e do resto das crianças que, obviamente, a amavam.

 _"Oh, vamos lá, Luna, Hermione prometeu não matar você", Harry disse, enquanto arrastava a loira para a sala que Hermione estava esperando. Hermione era grata a Luna, mas a bruxa merecia uma pequena punição, então Hermione mantinha a máscara de raiva._

 _"Eu prefiro ir com calma." Luna disse e entrou cercada por um escudo mágico. Ela olhou para Hermione e sorriu bravamente._ _'Bem-vinda de volta" ela disse enquanto Hermione se aproximou nos limites do escudo com a varinha na mão._

 _"Saia do escudo" Hermione disse em voz baixa e Luna respirou fundo e fez o que lhe foi dito. Ela podia não ser um Gryffindor, mas era uma mulher corajosa._

 _O escudo foi desfeito e Luna ficou desprotegida. Hermione permaneceu impassível por um momento e seu rosto formou um sorriso e abraçou Luna com força._

 _"Obrigada." Hermione sussurrou e Luna abraçou de volta._

 _"Não tem problema, eu sabia que era a única maneira para você ver o que era certo." Luna respondeu._

—Ola pessoal! —A voz de Luna tirou Hermione de seus pensamentos e a morena viu sua amiga, abraçando os pequenos Potters com igual amor. —Eu perdi o parabéns? — Ela perguntou, depois de abraçar Hermione.

—Não, na verdade, você é a primeiro a chegar, fora meus pais que estão na cozinha, como está o trabalho? —Hermione perguntou mas antes que a loira pudesse responder, Luna viu o olhar de James que, para mortificação de seus pais, esperava timidamente seu presente. Luna sorriu, pegou sua varinha e acenou duas vezes. Uma caixa apareceu no sofá e as crianças correram para abri-lo. Todos eles -inclusive Harry -gritaram de alegria quando viram a caixa de vassoura para crianças. Hermione suspirou e apontou o dedo para a amiga.

—Eu perdoei a viagem, mas agora você é uma mulher morta, Luna Lovegood, nem mesmo Ginny se atreveu a comprar tal coisa para meus filho. — Hermione disse e Luna sorriu.

—Ginny não sabe fazer bons acordos com Harry. —ela disse, olhando para Harry, que disfarçava ajudando seus filhos a montar dentro da sala. —Além disso, se você me matar todo o meu dinheiro e legado serão repassados para Lily, minha, até agora, única herdeira, e isso é um bom motivo para assassinato. Eles vão pegar você. — Luna apontou e Hermione rosnou quando viu seus filhos tentando montar a pequena vassoura todos ao mesmo tempo, já que Harry tinha perdido o controle da situação.

Depois que Luna tinha conseguido provar que realmente existia criaturinhas mágicas que fazem xixi de ouro, ela tinha se tornado uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo e, segundo às más línguas tinha chegando a ultrapassar a rainha e alguns trouxas poderosos. De fato, as criaturas tinham conseguido se manter escondidas durante séculos e faziam xixi a cada poucos meses e Luna fizera questão de estar lá para recolher o ... tesouro de suas bexigas.

O Flu foi ativado novamente e desta vez, um por um, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur e seus filhos, Victoria e Arthur, George e Angelina Weasley encheram a sala todos com um presente nos braços.

Falando no diabo. Hermione pensou ironicamente quando seus filhos abraçaram Ginny primeiro, principalmente James que ganhou um presente especial de sua madrinha. Ron foi o último, sorrindo para o garoto enquanto Harry se aproximava com a pequena Jasmine nos braços. os dois homens apertaram as mãos e Hermione se aproximou.

Mesmo sabendo o que ia acontecer e tentando mudar as coisas, Hermione não tinha conseguido alterar o destino de Ron e durante muito tempo a amizade dos três tinha se desfeito até O acidente.

Ela estava grávida de Jasmine, em abril do ano passado, e sozinha em casa -Harry tinha levado as crianças para um passeio e ela tinha aproveitado para ficar um tempo sozinha- até que decidiu preparar uma pequena poção para a dor nas costas persistente graças a sua barriga de oito meses. Era uma poção fácil, que Hermione tinha feito em todas as suas outras gestaçõ entanto, não foi bem assim.

O resultado tinha sido toda a cozinha da casa destruída e toda a vizinha tinha escutado a explosão, inclusive Harry na floresta da floresta de Dean que voltou rapidamente e levou Hermione para o St. Mungo.

Toda a comunidade soube do acidente em minutos, Harry envelheceu anos nas semanas que ela tinha ficado hospitalizada e, no final, os curadores não podia acreditar que o poder mágico da ministra era tão forte a ponto de salvar ela e a filha. E, enquanto Hermione estava com os curandeiros e Harry andava para cima e para baixo na sala de espera cercado pelos amigos e seus filhos aterrorizados, Ron tinha aparecido do nada, oferecendo uma mão amiga. Depois de dar um soco merecido, Harry tinha desmoronado em um abraço viril. Acima de tudo, eles eram amigos e Hermione era uma parte da vida de ambos.

Depois que ela tinha estado fora de perigo e autorizada a ver os amigos e a família, Harry e os filhos tinham entrado primeiro para encontrar-la cansada mas sorrindo, sua pele ainda avermelhada das poções e confusa sobre o que tinha acontecido. Harry a abraçou mais apertado do que nunca e tinha ordenado sem poções novamente, um comando que Hermione respondeu com um beijo e um pedido de desculpas pelo susto. Depois disso, Harry tinha dito a ela o novo visitante e Hermione desejava ver seu amigo, depois de tantos anos de ódio.

O trio sabia que iria ser necessário anos para reparar a antiga amizade mas o fato de Ron ter deixado para trás sua teimosia e estar disposto a tentar já era um grande avanço e agora, três meses após o acidente, Ron estava vendo os Potters pela sexta vez e já tinha um encontro marcado com Luna.

—Como você está Ron? — Hermione perguntou, abraçando o amigo e Ron sorriu e deu de ombros.

—Meu chefe é insuportável, mas tudo bem. — disse Ron e George riu da brincadeira e cutucou suas costelas enquanto Molly abraçava Harry com força e tirava a pequena Jasmine de seus braços.

—Eu ouvi isso. — George respondeu e Rony fez uma careta para o irmão que logo se transformou em sorriso quando viu Luna atrás de Hermione. A morena sentiu seu coração leve e feliz quando viu Luna respondendo calorosamente, era bom ver seus amigos -Sim, ela iria chamar Ron de amigo novamente- felizes. O passado não foi esquecido, mas foi deixado de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Hermione deixou seus amigos conversando e se aproximou do resto dos Weasleys para cumprimentá-los e agradecer por terem ido à festa e logo Jane e Edward Granger estavam entrando na sala,sendo alegremente recebidos por todos, especialmente Arthur Weasley que amava os trouxas.

O Flu foi ativado novamente e Andromeda Tonks acompanhada de Teddy Lupin apareceu. Harry e Hermione abraçaram o adolescente com força e cumprimentaram a madrinha dos gêmeos.

—Como meu afilhado favorito está na escola? —Hermione perguntou e Teddy sorriu.

—Maravilhoso, tenho certeza de que você vai estar muito orgulhosa da minha pontuação, Mione, melhorei em runas e Aritimancia. —o jovem Lufa Lufa disse e Hermione sorriu, dando um beijo na sua cabeça.

—Estou orgulhosa de você, independente das suas notas, garoto. Mas bom trabalho, eu sabia que nossas aulas no Três Vassouras daria frutos. —Hermione disse e Teddy abriu um grande sorriso, seu cabelo se transformando em uma cor-de-rosa brilhante, igual ao da sua mãe quando ela ficava animada.

Neville, McGonagall, Hagrid -com um enorme dragão de pelúcia para James e Hermione apenas ficava grata de não ter sido um dragão real.- Kingsley, alguns amigos do Ministério com seus próprios filhos, Lorelei com seu marido e três pequenos elfos e Dean Thomas, que imediatamente colou seus olhos em Ginny.

Hermione observava tudo ao seu redor com um sorriso no rosto, todos pareciam felizes de estar lá, conversando, observando as crianças correrem, petiscando os alimentos em cima da mesa de jantar... era uma boa sensação ter seus amigos e familiares todos reunidos. Ela ainda podia lembrar de seus primeiros dias nesta casa: grávida de quatro meses de Lily, quando Harry a levou lá pela primeira vez, apenas um mês depois de seu casamento na capela de Godric, em uma tarde tranquila. Apenas um pouco tempo mais tarde, Hermione era eleita a ministra mais jovem de todos os tempos e agora a sua casa estava cheia de pessoas que ela amava, era uma mulher muito bem casada com cinco filhos.

Um beijo na nuca a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela sorriu calorosamente, descansando a cabeça no ombro de seu marido, enquanto Harry passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela que ainda estava um pouco mais completa do que o normal depois do trabalho.

—Estou muito feliz por você ter nos escolhido. —Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido e Hermione virou a cabeça um pouco e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

—Você me faz muito feliz, Harry, mais do que pode imaginar. — Hermione sussurrou e Harry sorriu, acariciando sua barriga preguiçosamente passando seus lábios pelo pescoço nu de sua esposa, que usava o cabelo em um coque elegante, mostrando o decote profundo de seu vestido.

—E eu estou tão feliz que você concordou em ter cinco filhos. —Harry disse com uma voz brincalhona e Hermione desta vez sorriu e virou-se em seus braços.

—Eu não só concordei como lhe dei em quatro gestações, não há uma entrega mais rápida que isso. — Hermione com humor e Harry riu, roubando um beijo de seus lábios .

—É verdade. Você não é a melhor bruxa da sua idade por nada. — Harry sussurrou contra seus lábios.

—Estou feliz que você esteja feliz. — Ela sussurrou e ele a beijou mais uma vez, sem saber como responder.

—Eu te amo. —ele sussurrou e de repente um bando de crianças passaram por eles correndo. Hermione sorriu quando o moreno a segurou mais apertado "protegendo-a" dos "pequenos monstros", como ele muitas vezes chamava seus filhos hiperativos.

—Eu sei disso. — Hermione disse provocando e ele beliscou sua cintura, provocando de volta.

—E... —Harry a incentivou mas ela apenas sorriu.

—E... Estou feliz que a festa do nosso filho tenha dado certo.— Hermione disse e ganhou outra pitada e um beijo nos lábios.

—E... — Harry acrescentou com uma voz perigosamente baixa mas Hermione não se intimidou.

—E eu amo ... este novo vestido que você comprou para mim. Ainda bem que serve depois de Jasmini. —Hermione disse com um sorriso no rosto e desta vez o aperto foi em um lugar que ela definitivamente não estava esperando. — E eu te amo! — ela admitiu a derrota. Ele sorriu e a beijou. No entanto, o sentimento de vitória passou quando sentiu um aperto doloroso em um lugar que comprometeria todo seu futuro reprodutor.

—Você vai pagar por isso. — Harry alertou quando o beijo foi quebrado.

—Oh, eu mal posso esperar. — ela sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido. Como ela poderia ser tão quente e deixá-lo louco em questão de segundos depois de todos esses anos estava além de sua compreensão mas ele não se importava.

Pouco tempo depois as velas foram sopradas por James, o bolo foi cortado e seus pais lhe mostraram seu presente: uma nova coruja apenas dele. O menino caiu nos braços dos pais, gritando o quanto ele os amava e que ele não podia estar mais feliz. Depois de algumas horas, os convidados foram se despedindo e a festa acabou, com o combinado da turma se reunir novamente em duas semanas, na Toca para um jantar. Seria um evento, no minimo, interessante, já que era a primeira vez que os Potters iriam depois de uma década. Jane e Edward foram para casa via aparatação acompanhada com Harry enquanto Hermione colocava os filhos exaustos na cama.

Depois de tudo arrumado, Hermione e Harry foram para o quarto. Jasmine dormia tranquila em um berço ao lado da cama do pais e a única luz que iluminava o quarto provinha do reflexo da lua cheia.

—Foi um dia lindo, não foi? —Harry sussurrou, aconchegado a esposa na cama e Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se de cada detalhe dele.

—Foi sim. —ela disse, sonolenta. Harry sorriu e beijou o alto da cabeça.

—Durma, meu amor. — ele disse abraçado sua esposa sonolenta nos braços. No entanto, os olhos de Hermione se abriram de repente, lembrando as palavras de Luna sobre seus planos com Harry.

—Você não vai me enfeitiçar para outra viagem no tempo, vai? — Hermione disse desconfiada, olhando para seu marido que explodiu em uma gargalhada.

—Estou feliz em saber que sou uma das poucas pessoas que conseguem deixar a poderosa Hermione Potter assustada — Harry brincou e acabou ganhando um tapa não muito amigável de Hermione. —Ow! Você é cruel! Meu amor, eu não tenho nenhuma razão para lhe enviar para qualquer lugar, já tenho você e nossa família. — Harry disse e depois de um olhar desconfiado de Hermione, ela voltou para seus braços.

—Primeiro: eu não estou com medo dos seus planos mesquinhos com Luna. —Ela mentiu — Eu só queria ter certeza do que você vai fazer agora já que da primeira vez você me atraiu para casar com você e ter seus filhos.. —Hermione acrescentou, tentando fingir uma acusação e Harry riu.

—Oh, eu não me lembro de ouvir você reclamar. Em todas as vezes... —Harry disse e ela de repente se viu pressionada contra o colchão com seu marido sobre ela, dando beijos no seu pescoço.

—Você vai acordar Jasmine. —ela fingiu protestar, mas ele apenas sorriu, suas mãos já brincando com a bainha de seu vestido.

—A gente tem conseguido ficar silencioso a algum tempo já... —ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, lembrando-a de todas as outras vezes que tinham feito amor em silêncio, quando as crianças eram menores. Hermione mordeu seu lábio para não gemer alto quando sentiu o hálito quente do seu marido bater na sua pele sensível e suas mãos tocaram em lugarem que apenas ele podia tocar. Ela estava pagando pelo que tinha feito anteriormente.

—Eu te amo.— as palavras dela escaparam facilmente e por um momento os dois pararam a provocação,lembrando os anos de amizade, confiança e amor aquecendo seus corações e refletindo nos frutos da sua união dentro daquele quarto e dos ao lado dele.

—E eu a você, meu amor. —Harry sussurrou a beijando.


End file.
